When worlds collide
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: When rifts have been opening up in random worlds. It's up to the Crystal Gems, Loud Siblings, Santagios, Star, Marco, the Ninja, Team Avatar, the planet express crew, Phineas, Ferb and friends and other heroes to stop the mysterious force and stop the rifts.
1. Into the rifts part 1

**(Me waking up)**

 **Me: Huh no pounding head. (Looks around and see everyone is passed out)**

 **Luan: (wakes up) my head.**

 **Me: Now you know how I feel after a party.**

 **Luan: I see.**

 **Luna: Where are the others?**

 **Me: I'm looking for the Ninja and Crystal gems. I have this new story with them in it.**

 **Luna: Nice!**

 **Me: But first this new story. I don't own Steven Universe, the Loud House, Star Vs the forces of Evil, Ninjago, Legend of Korra, Phineas and Ferb, Futurama, and other fandom you see before you. Just a few things to point out Cole is not a ghost and Garmadon is alive.**

The multiverse, full of countless worlds and unlimited possibilities, but unknown to anyone there is a world that no one knows about and a drone is looking for something, then it found something. "Hey I found it!" said the drone. "I mean. I have located it master."

A being of a man with armour, and a helmet walks in. "At long last, I have found it, Foundation Prime." He said as he touched the ground a palace began to rise and 21 squares are shown. "Now I need the foundation elements."

"Lord Vortech, I don't think that's a good idea." The Drone warned his master.

"Silence X-PO!" Lord Vortech shouted and opened a vortex behind X-PO.

"What are you doing?" X-PO asked.

"Your services are longer needed." said Lord Vortech and presses a button on X-PO right before he was sucked in the vortex. "Now to begin to create my perfect world."

* * *

Meanwhile in a city called Beach city two kids named Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran are hanging out on the beach. "So anything new?" Connie asked.

"Not really. How about you?" Steven asked.

"Well I'm just doing my studies." Connie replied.

Just then Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl came out of the temple. "Steven, Connie look out!" Garnet shouted as a vortex opens up behind Connie and it sucks up Connie and Rose's sword.

"Steven!" Connie screamed as she and Rose's sword are sucked through the vortex.

"Connie!" Steven jumped in the vortex as the Crystal gems followed Steven through the vortex right before it closes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Royal Woods the Loud siblings are in the backyard with Clyde McBride, Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santagio. "Behold real life Fruit ninja!" Lincoln take out his katanas.

"Just don't slice Mr. Coconuts!" Luan joked. "Yeah Lincoln." Luan mimic Mr. Coconuts."

Just then a vortex opens up and the Crystal gems came out and landed on the ground. "How any of you guys seen a girl with a pink sword?!" Steven asked.

"What?! The Louds, Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne asked in confusion.

"Her name is Connie." Pearl stated.

"She was suck into a portal." Steven explained. "Did you see her?"

"Not really." Lori replied.

"Have you tried going to the mall?" Leni suggested.

"Hey guys." said Katie as she walked in the backyard. "Um who are these guys?" Katie wondered about the Crystal Gems.

Just then another vortex opens up and it's sucking up Mr. Coconuts. "Mr. Coconuts!" Luan exclaimed. But then Katie got caught in the suction of the vortex and got sucked in.

"Katie!" Lincoln and Clyde shouted.

"Come on!" Garnet exclaimed and she jumps in the vortex, along with Pearl and Amethyst.

Lincoln and Lori jump in the vortex. "Let's go!" Steven jumped in the vortex and the rest of the Loud siblings, Santiagos and Clyde jump through the vortex right before it closes.

* * *

In Echo Creek, Star Butterfly and Marco fighting Ludo's army of monsters. "Get the wand!" Ludo shouted.

"You ruined our Nachos night!" Star shouted as she shot a rainbow punch and it hit the giraffe monster. Marco karate chops one of the monsters in the face.

"You want some of this?!" Marco asked.

King Butterfly beats up Lobster claws and gives him a uppercut. "This is for ruining quality time with my daughter!" He shouted.

Just then the Crystal gems, Loud siblings, Santiagos and Clyde came out of the vortex. "Where are we?" Pearl asked.

"Don't know, but I need to kick some butt!" Amethyst takes her whip out of her gem and joins the fight.

Clyde took out his bladed flail, Ronnie Anne took out a pair of sai and Bobby took out a double bladed sword and attacked the monsters. Lynn takes out her blasters and open fire on the monsters. "Woo hoo!" Lynn cheered.

"Who are you guys?" Star asked.

"It's a long story. But have you seen Mr. Coconuts!?" Luan asked.

"Have you checked the pound?" Star asked.

"He's not a pet, he's a dummy!" Luan exclaimed and whacked a monster with her nunchucks.

"That's mean!" Star replied.

"He's a puppet, but have you seen three other people who passed by?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope!" Star stated. Just then a vortex opens up and King Butterfly gets sucked in along with the nachos. "Dad!" Star jumped in the vortex.

"Quick before it closes!" Steven exclaimed, the Crystal gems, Loud siblings and Marco jumped in the vortex right before it closes.

Ludo and his soldiers are confused by what just happened. "So what now?" The bear monster asked.

"I guess we retreat." Ludo replied.

 **(I found Kai passed out on the pool table, Steven on the couch, Cole passed out in the bathtub, Amethyst on the table, so I wake them up)**

 **Cole: Some party.**

 **Kai: Better than New Year's Eve.**

 **Me: Ok I don't have time to find the others so I'm gonna tell you guys.**

 **Steven: What is it?**

 **Me: I'm planning on doing a Steven Universe and Ninjago crossover.**

 **Amethyst: Wow that's so cool.**

 **Kai: This should be interesting.**

 **Me: Oh it will. Let's find the others and tell them the news.**

 **Steven: Good idea.**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Into the rifts part 2

**(We have arrived in Zootopia where Nindroids are attacking the city)**

 **Lola: Nindroids everywhere.**

 **Nya: I know.**

 **Garnet: But they'll break. (Summons her gaulets)**

 **(We all take out their weapons and get ready to fight and we see a Nindroid with black shoulder armour)**

 **Me: Cryptor!**

 **Cryptor: Smoke we meet at last. So this must be your team? Cute.**

 **Lana: I'm not cute. (Picks her nose)**

 **Steven: We're sending you to the junkyard.**

 **Cryptor: Oh really?**

 **?: LLOYD!**

 **Lloyd: That voice.**

 **Zane: Not him again!**

 **(A ghost appeared right next to Cryptor)**

 **Ninja: Morro?!**

 **Morro: Missed me?!**

 **Nya: I beated you once! I can do it again!**

 **(Ghost warriors appear next to Morro)**

 **Luan: Let's bust these ghosts! (Laughs) Get it?**

 **(The Nindroids and Ghosts all boo at Luan)**

 **Luan: Everyone's a critic.**

 **Morro: Enough talk! Let's fight!**

 **(Both forces charge and fight. Enjoy the new chapter of When worlds collide)**

It's a sunny day in Ninjago, the Ninja, Elemental masters, Wu, Garmandon, Misako and Pixal are at the monastery celebrating the anniversary of the victory of the First Serpentine war. Nya and Lloyd are trying to see who can the highest by using Airjitzu. They both form cyclones of their colours, Lloyd's is green and Nya's is dark blue and float in the air.

"Go Nya!" Kai and Jay both cheered.

"Come on Lloyd!" Cole cheered.

Just then a rift opens up and the Crystal gems, Loud siblings, Santagios, Clyde, Star and Marco come and hit Lloyd and Nya to the ground. "What the?!" Nya exclaimed.

"What's the big idea?!" Lloyd gasped. "Steven? Lincoln?"

"Lloyd! Have you seen Connie?" Steven asked.

"What about Katie?" Lincoln asked.

"We haven't seen them." Lloyd replied.

"Hey Crystal gems, Louds and friends we haven't met." said Jay.

"What's going on here?!" Garmandon asked with Wu by his side.

"Sensei Garmandon and Sensei Wu, there are these rifts that keep opening up and Connie was sucked up!" Pearl explained.

"Impossible! The Realm Crystal is locked away somewhere safe!" Wu stated.

"I don't think a crystal is behind this." said Lisa.

"What do you smart mouth?!" Tox, Elemental master of Poison exclaimed.

"Because that portal brought us here and we don't know this place." said Star.

"Ninjago." Steven stated.

Just then Karlof, Elemental Master of Metal walked in with blueprints in his hands. "Hey guys look what Karlof found!" He gasped. "Gems! Louds! Karlof happy to see you again!"

But his joy when a rift opens next to Karlof and sucks him up. "Karlof!" The Ninja exclaimed. The group and the Ninja, along with Sensei Wu and Garmadon jump through the same rift to find Karlof.

* * *

In Republic city, Team Avatar and Korra's little sister Lusa are in Little Water Tribe neighbourhood, and Lusa is holding a scroll in her hands. "What's that Lusa?" Bolin asked.

"This is a waterbending scroll that dates back to the hundred year war." said Lusa.

"Did you buy it or steal it?" Korra asked.

"Katara gave it to me." Lusa replied.

"Did she?" Korra asked.

Before she could answer a rift opens up and the group come pit of it and landed on a cabbage cart. "My cabbages!" The Cabbage Merchant shouted.

"Sorry!" said Lynn.

"Louds? Crystal Gems? Ninjas?" Korra asked.

"Korra! Have you seen Katie!?" Lincoln asked.

"Or Connie?" Pearl asked.

"No I haven't." said Korra.

"What about Karlof?" Kai asked.

"Wait you mean that metal guy?" Mako asked.

"Yeah him." said Kai.

A rift opens below Lusa's feet and she falls through. "Lusa!" Korra shouted.

"Come on! Before it closes." Lloyd stated as he jumped in the rift.

"Wait for me!" Bolin jumped into the rift.

"Bolin!" Mako jumped into the rift.

"We need to leave!" said Steven.

Korra watched everyone else go into the rift as it was closing befor angerily face-palming. "Great. Just what I need: a working vacation!" She then leapt into the rift after them just in time, when it closes.

* * *

In a backyard in Danville, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Bajeet, and Irving are trying to figure out what to do today. "Well guys I know what we're going to do today." said Phineas. Just then our heroes are shot out of the rift. "That wasn't what I was thinking."

"I am getting sick and tired of these rifts." said Pearl.

Just then Phineas and Ferb's older sister Candace comes outside. "What's going on out here?!" Candace demanded some answers. "And who are these people?!"

"We don't know these guys." said Steven.

"They must be new in Danville." said Phineas.

Irving takes a picture of the group. "This is going right in the scrapbook." said Irving. But when he turns around he sees his scrapbook being sucked into a rift. "My scrapbook!" He ran to his scrapbook, he grabs his scrapbook but he gets sucked into the rift.

"Irving!" Phineas shouted.

"If you want to save your friend follow me." said Lincoln as the group jumped in the rift.

"Let's go guys!" said Phineas, as he, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Bajeet jumped in the rift.

"You guys are so busted!" said Candace as she jumped into the rift before it closes.

* * *

It's sometime in the future in the year 3016, at Planet Express the Professor walks in the meeting room. "Good news everyone! We have a package to deliver." said the Professor.

"To who?" Fry asked.

Then a rift opens up and our heroes land right on the table. "Are you here for the package?" Bender asked with a layback look.

"What package?" Jay asked.

"Jay! It's great to see you again!" Zoidberg greeted.

"Hey Zoidberg." said Jay.

"You know these guys?" Pearl asked.

"Long story." The Ninja replied.

"Less talking, more action!" said the Professor and then a rift opens up above him and sucks the Professor along with the package. "Oh God help me!" His last words right before he was sucked up the rift and it closes.

"The Professor is gone!" Zoidberg shouted.

"Sweet bongo of the Congo! The Professor has been kidnapped, I better file a kidnap report." said Hermes.

"We have to find the Professor!" said Leela, causing Fry and Bender to groan.

"Do we have to?!" Fry complained.

"Get your butts in gear!" Leela shouted, causing Fry and Bender to get off their seats.

"We shall go on a adventure to find the source of the rifts." said Steven.

"I'll get some snacks." said Zoidberg and walked away.

"I like adventures." said Lana.

"Then we shall be known as the Rift ju" Before Steven could finish a rift opens belong the heroes feet and sucks up the heroes along with Fry, Bender and Leela.

"The Rift ju?" Amy asked. "Sounds dumb."

When Zoidberg returns he sees that the heroes are gone. "Aw! They left without Zoidberg." Zoidberg began to sob.

"I'm on break." said Scruffy the janitor.

* * *

The heroes are traveling through the rift. "I hate rifts!" Cole shouted.

"Going to hurl!" Lynn exclaimed.

Lisa takes her a green tablet. "I'm picking up something on my Loud pad." said Lisa.

"Can you track it's location?!" Sensei Wu asked.

"I can try!"Lisa replied as she start her search for the source.

Ferb flew close to Lisa and took out a antenna. "Ferb what are you doing?"Lisa asked. But Ferb didn't reply he placed the antenna on Lisa's Loud pad. "I'm getting something! Thanks Ferb."

Ferb gives Lisa a nod, as a rift opens up. "Everyone get in the rift!" Lisa shouted. The heroes all went through the rift to who knows where?

* * *

The heroes come flying out of a gateway into a dark, blue room, with light blue lines, and the gateway begins to shake. "What the heck?" Garnet asked. Then the Gateway begins to shake and the rumbling is getting louder.

"Hit the deck!" Asami shouted as the rest of the heroes get out of the way when the gateway explodes, but it sucks up five panels in the explosion.

"Whoa!" Star exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

"Hm. This is not a world I recognize." said Zane.

"Neither do I." Pearl stated.

"We all came through that portal." said Phineas. "Or what's left of it."

"Maybe we can rebuilt it." said Marco.

"How?" Lola asked.

"Stand back everyone." said Kai.

"Why?" Candace asked.

"They're gonna do it!" Steven exclaimed with excitement.

"Earth!" Cole shouted and spun a brown tornado with rocks.

"Fire!" Kai shouted and spun a red tornado, laced with fire.

"Ice!" Zane shouted and spun a white tornado with bits of ice.

"Lightning!" Jay shouted and spun a blue tornado with a surge of lightning.

"Ninja Go!" The four ninjas shouted and formed a giant golden tornado.

"Whoa!" Everyone minus Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya and Lloyd replied.

"The Tornado of Creation!" said Steven.

The Tornado of Creation gathered all the pieces of the Gateway and puts it back together. After that the Tornado dies down and the Gateway reactivates. "Re-routing from back-up power. All systems are go. Limited system functionality restored." said the Gateway.

"Well at least we know it's working." said Buford.

"Limited system functionality?" Lola asked. "Am I going to lose a arm?"

"It would appear the Gateway is unstable." said Zane pointing at the shaking Gateway.

"I saw some growing parts go through that thing. They must be important." said Garnet.

"We should find them before they fall in the wrong hands." Sensei Wu stated.

They heard a scream that the Ninja recognized. "That's Karlof! He must be in danger or in a battle?" said Kai. "Either way."

"Then let's go save him!" Lloyd exclaimed.

The Ninja jumped in the Gateway. "Come on guys!" Steven stated. Then the rest of the group jump in the Gateway.

 **(We have scars and bruises from the battle, but Morro and Cryptor are down)**

 **Morro: You may have won this won Justice Rangers.**

 **Cryptor: But you haven't seen the last of us.**

 **(Both the ghosts and Nindroids run away)**

 **Lincoln: I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them.**

 **Me: They'll be back. (Checks my phone) A new voicemail? (Plays the voicemail)**

 **Voicemail: Hey, Smoke. It's Archer. Listen, I'm not sure if you know this, but I got word from Ness and Lucas that the Chipettes were kidnapped. I'm on my way to Paris to meet with them. If you wish to send some backup, I'd appreciate it. So call me back when you get this. (Ends message)**

 **Me: That's not good.**

 **Lincoln: We can help them.**

 **Me: No Lincoln. You and you're sisters will not go.**

 **Louds: What?!**

 **Me: You're too green for this. I will send the Crystal Gems and the Ninja.**

 **Garnet: How will we get to Paris?**

 **Lloyd: You ride with us.**

 **(The Ninja summons their elemental dragons and the Crystal gems jump aboard and take off)**

 **Me: Let's get back to base. You readers please review and stay frosty.**

 **Edit: I like to thank Ben10man for Korra's line about working vacation.**


	3. Sweet Dreamland Part 1

**(We reached the location of the Power source)**

 **Lisa: It must be here.**

 **Luan: Well let's find it.**

 **Me: You got that right!**

 **Lincoln: I think I see it. (Points to it's location)**

 **Me: Good eye, Lincoln.**

 **Chase: yes good eye Lincoln Loud.**

 **Me: (gasps) Chase Young!?**

 **Chase Young: Correct. I am here for that power source and I will defeat anyone who stands in my way. I see that recruited more weaklings.**

 **Lynn: We're not weaklings!**

 **Chase: Then let's see if you're right or wrong. (We reached the location of the Power source)**

 **Lisa: It must be here.**

 **Luan: Well let's find it.**

 **Me: You got that right!**

 **Lincoln: I think I see it. (Points to it's location)**

 **Me: Good eye, Lincoln.**

 **Chase: yes good eye Lincoln Loud.**

 **Me: Bring it!**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter of When Worlds collide)**

The heroes are travelling through the rift. "Are we there yet?" Star asked.

"I don't know!? Quit asking!" Leela exclaimed.

"We better be close." said Steven. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Connie."

"Or Mr. Coconuts." Luan stated.

"We'll save them." said Garnet.

"I think I see something on the other end." said Phineas.

* * *

They got out of the rift and the landed on the ground, the Ninja and Crystal Gems minus Steven land on their feet. They look around and see grass, rocks, trees and a dirt path. "We are not in Republic City anymore." said Bolin.

"Where are we?" Luna asked.

"How the heck should I know?!" Star exclaimed.

Lisa looks at her Loudpad and she gets a strong signal. "Good news, everyone. I have a lock on something." said Lisa.

"The Professor says it better." said Fry, crossing his arms.

"We should find that power source." said Zane and they took off.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, they see that night is coming. So the heroes decided to set up camp. As the others were camping out, Korra sat on a rock, talking into her Scarlet Army badge.

"Scarlett, this is Korra. My group, the Crystal Gems, the Loud Siblings, Santagios, Clyde McBride, the Ninja, and some others I don't know have been sucked into this new crazy world." Korra said.

"Interesting." Scarlett said from Cinnibar. "You'll be my eyes and ears in this new world."

"Copy that." Korra replied. "Korra out." She ended her call.

"Calling someone?" Lucy asked causing Korra to scream.

"First off none of your business and second off stop doing that." said Korra.

"Sorry, but dinner is ready." said Lucy.

Zane was using Bender's body to stir soup, he and Ferb have found some mushrooms that are safe to eat and some herbs. Cole and Bolin used their earth powers to make 34 bowls out of a big rock. But for Lily, Zane found some apples and made apple sauce from scratch.

"Man that smells good." Marco commented.

"The bowls are done." said Bolin.

"Pass the bowls to me." Zane stated and poured soup in the bowls for everyone except for Bender, Garnet, Pearl and Lily.

"I have a question to ask you Lincoln. How do you know the Ninja?" Steven asked.

"Well they taught us Spinjitzu and Airjitzu." Lincoln replied.

"And we got got Elemental powers." Lana added.

"Like the Elemental masters?"Pearl asked.

"Yes. Let us show you." said Lisa. Lincoln forms a ball of green energy in his hands, Lori forms a fireball in her hand, Leni forms a water ball in her hands, Luna fires a small sound beam, Luan turns herself invisible, Lynn raised some rocks from the ground, Lucy turns herself into a shadow, Lana shapeshift into a frog and changed back, Lola twirls her hand and makes a snowflake out of ice, Lisa generates lightning from her hands and Lily pounds her fists together and her whole body becomes metal.

"Whoa." said Candace.

"It took us by surprise as well." Korra replied.

"What about you two?" Fry asked Clyde, Bobby and Ronnie Anne.

"Nah. We're normal." said Ronnie Anne.

"Minus our weapons." Bobby added.

"What he said." Clyde replied.

"So do we know about these rifts?" Isabella asked.

"Easy, they pop out of nowhere and sucks people up." Star stated.

"Like Yeah." Leni replied.

"But when we followed our friends it lead us to different worlds." said Pearl.

Lloyd sipped his soup and said. "Maybe these rifts are like a maze?"

"That would be impossible, Green Ninja." Bajeet replied.

"Lloyd could be right." Lisa agreed. "When we jumped in the same rift that our friend Katie Kent got sucked in and we ended up in Star's world."

"That makes sense, I guess." Candace replied.

"But we'll find them and the person behind these rifts." said Mako.

"And kick their butt." Lola replied.

"I think we should get going." Garnet suggested.

"But we just set up camp." Jay stated.

"Now!" Garnet exclaimed.

* * *

The heroes run and up head they see a dark purple oval a blue circle, yellow circle and a purple cirle on the ground. "Look there's one of those things on the gateway." said Nya.

Then they see a yellow star flying towards them and on that star is a small pink spherical creature with two stubby arms, two red feet and two oval-shaped black pupils. It's none other Kirby. "What the heck is that?" Steven asked.

"Maybe he's friendly?" Lloyd asked.

Kirby lands in front of our heroes. "Hi!" Kirby greeted.

"Aw!" Lola, Lori and Nya exclaimed.

"So cute." said Lola.

"Poyo!" said Kirby.

"We're gonna need your help." said Lincoln.

"Poyo, Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"I take that as a yes." said Lisa.

Just then a rift opens up and sucks up Kirby and a star cellphone, but before the portal closes the heroes hear a evil chuckle coming from the rift. "Did anyone hear a chuckle?" Fry asked.

"I heard it too." said Lori.

"Something weird is going on around here." said Steven.

"That item is mine!" Someone shouted. The heroes see a obese bird like person with blue skin, yellow beak, round red cap, which has a yellow or golden rim and a white ball at the top, a tan robe, red and yellow zigzag-patterned girdle-like band stretched across his waist.

By his side is a anthropomorphic snail with lavender skin, and his shell is dark green. His eyes are green as well, and rise over the rest of his head on a stalk. He has short, light green hair and a goatee of the same color. They're both in a tank.

"Who's this clown?" Bender asked.

"This is King Dedede! Show some respect!" said the Snail.

"I don't see that happening." said Lucy.

"Escargoon! Fire the grapple and grab that strange object!" King Dedede commanded.

"You got it!" Escargoon exclaimed.

"I got it!" Lisa runs towards the strange object, but Escargoon fires the grapple and grabs the strange object. "Dang it."

"Better luck next time zeroes!" said King Dedede.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and lunges at the two. King Dedede takes out his giant hammer and whacks Garnet into a rock. "Garnet!" Leni exclaimed.

"Smell ya later!" King Dedede shouted and the two drove off.

"Are you okay?" Candace rushed over to Garnet.

"I'm fine." said Garnet as she got up.

"That must of hurt." said Luan.

"I've been through worse. But we need to get that item back. It's one of those things on the gateway." said Garnet.

"Yes, and it has fallen in the hands of a greedy king." said Wu.

"Hey Lis, do you still have a lock on it?" Phineas asked.

"Why yes I do." said Lisa. "By the looks of it he's heading back to his castle."

"Lead the way kid." said Lloyd. Lisa nodded and they head off to retrieve the item back from King Dedede.

 **(We defeated Chase Young)**

 **Chase: You may of won this round Smoke. But I will be back. (Runs away)**

 **Lynn: Yeah you better run.**

 **Me: (find the power source and gasped) I don't believe it!**

 **Lincoln: What is it?**

 **Me: A fragment of the shurikens of ice. One of the four golden weapons!**

 **Lucy: Zane told me about that.**

 **Me: Maybe we can rebuild them.**

 **(Gets a video call, I answer it to see Archer)**

 **Me: Archer, what up man!?**

 **Archer: Nothing much, the Chipettes are safe. We had to fight Nindroids and the Great Diamond authority.**

 **Me: That's funny I had to fight Cryptor along with Morro in Zootopia.**

 **Luan: Maybe Cryptor has his second wind. (Laughs) Get it?**

 **Me: Sorry about that. That's Luan she tells bad jokes. But get this I found a fragment of the Shurikens of ice.**

 **Archer: What?! But I thought it was destroyed?**

 **Me: I guess fate is a funny thing. I'm gonna find the fragments and rebuild the Golden weapons.**

 **Archer: That's crazy.**

 **Me: May I remind you that you recovered a Shen Gong Wu from the Earth's core.**

 **Archer: Oh yeah. But anyway thanks for sending over backup.**

 **Me: Don't mention it. I'll talk to ya later.**

 **Archer: See ya. (Hangs up)**

 **Lincoln: Can we get some hot chocolate or something?**

 **Me: Sure thing Lincoln. I like to thank Ben10man for Korra calling Scarlett. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Sweet Dreamland part 2

**(We follow the source until we reach a giant hole)**

 **Luna: Whoa!**

 **Fry: That's a big hole!**

 **Me: I hate to see what came out of there. But I have a lock on the fragment.**

 **Lana: I'll go get it! (Climbs into the hole)**

 **?: Not so fast!**

 **(We see Jasper holding the fragment)**

 **Jasper: Looking for this?**

 **Me: Hand it over Jasper!**

 **Jasper: You and what army? The Louds, two slackers, a caveman, cyclops and drunken garbage can? This is a joke! (Open a cage and a corrupted gem comes out)**

 **Fry: What the hell is that?!**

 **Jasper: A corrupted gem, your doom!**

 **Me: We can handle it!**

 **(You readers enjoy When World collides, while we fight the corrupted gem)**

The heroes managed to follow the object and they see a yellow castle with a red roof on top of a big hill next to a cliff. "That must be his castle." said Isabella.

"So what's the plan?" Nya asked.

"We enter the castle and get that thing back." said Garnet.

"Let's smash our way through!" Lana exclaimed as she took out her hatchets and ran.

"I like this kid already." said Amethyst as she summoned her whip and ran with Lana.

"Or we smash our way through. Good plan." said Lloyd as he and the rest of the heroes join them.

The Loud siblings take out their weapons, Star takes out her wand, Kai takes out the sword of fire, Cole takes out the scythe of quakes, Zane takes the shurikens of ice, and Jay takes out the Nunchucks of lightning. "Wait are those the Golden weapons?" Korra asked. "I thought they were destroyed."

"It's a long story." Kai replied.

Garnet summons her gauntlets and punches the gates down. "Knock knock." said Garnet with a serious tone.

"Stop them, Waddle Dees!" Escargoon shouted.

Then some troops came out they have tan, pear-shaped faces, chestnut-colored eyes and no mouth. They have a round body, light-orange/tan feet, small stubby arms, and rosy cheeks. Some had spears and bows for weapons.

"Is this a joke?" Candace asked.

"Looks can fool you Candace." Jay replied and whacked a Waddle dee.

"It's a good thing Ferb and I made these." said Phineas and handed a blue blaster with a baseball glove at the end of the barrel to Ferb, Isabella, Bajeet, Buford and Candace. "Behold the weaponized Baseball launcher."

"Where did you guys get these?" Lisa asked.

"We made them ourselves." said Phineas.

"Let me show you Joes how pro shoot." said Lynn and opened fire on the Waddle dees.

Garmadon dodged two Waddle Dees with spears and whacks the both of them. Wu dodges the arrows forms a tornado of pale gold and attacks the Waddle Dees with spears. Bobby blocked the spears with double bladed sword and counter attacked.

Lloyd takes out his jadeblade flail and sliced the spear heads off. Fry kicks a waddle dee to a wall. "Ha ha!" Fry shouted.

"Hey Fry, I bet I can beat more of these weirdos." Bender replied.

"You're on!" Fry shouted.

"Shooting star explosion." Star chanted and shooting stars and fired shooting stars at the waddle dees and they explode.

"Oh my." said Pearl.

Clyde was fighting off Waddle dees with his blade flail, until Steven throws his shield at them. "Thanks." said Clyde.

The waddle dees fired arrows at Lucy, but she twirled her scythe to block the arrows. "Nice job kid." said Cole right before he strike the Scythe of quakes to the ground and a rock wave hits the waddle dees.

"That's the last of them." said Leela. "Come on guys." They ran through the castle.

"I got a lock on the object." said Lisa.

"The door's locked!" Asami pointed out.

"I got it!" Lynn put a football helmet on and runs faster, then breaks down the doors.

"Pizza delivery!" Fry shouted.

"You again! This item belongs to me and only me!" said King Dedede.

"You have no idea the power you are holding?" said Pearl.

King Dedede used the object to go through a blue portal and comes out of the blue portal and whacks Pearl with his hammer, then he goes back to the same place he warped.

"Why can't you guys do that?" Candace asked the Ninja.

"He's just teleport." said Cole.

Amethyst whips King Dedede, but he uses the object to warp to Amethyst and whacks her. "Oh come on!" Jay exclaimed, then King Dedede whacks Jay with his hammer.

King Dedede kept warping to Kai, Buford, Marco, Luan, and Bender and whack them with his hammer. "One, two, three." Lisa whispered. When King Dedede warps to Lisa, she dodges the hammer. "It's a pattern!"

"Got it!" Luna replied and dodged King Dedede's hammer.

"You won't dodge me forever!" King Dedede shouted. "I am the king!"

King Dedede tried to hit our heroes but they dodge his Lily took out her paintbrush and made a cage by painting it and King Dedede gets caught in the cage. "What the heck?!" He exclaimed.

Nya shot a powerful stream of water at King Dedede and flies back. "Give it up King!" Nya shouted.

Just then a rift opens under King Dedede and pulls him in, and the object was being sucked in. "That object!" Bolin exclaimed.

Bender uses his extended arm to grab the object. "Got it!" Bender shouted.

"Quickly into the rift, before it closes!" said Leela. The heroes all jumped in the rift and when Bolin jumps in the rift, it closes.

* * *

In Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech's lair is being built, while Lord Vortech is sitting on his throne. Then Kirby and King Dedede come right out of the rift. "Bad guys?" Vortech asked.

"I'm a king and what is doing here?!" King Dedede asked and he's about to whack Kirby with his hammer.

"Stop!" Lord Vortech shouted while some henchman that look like a blue cosmos grab Kirby and a pink cellphone. "The one with the hammer to the right. As for you my pink friend to the left."

The guards placed Kirby in a cage next to Connie, Katie, King Butterfly, Karlof, Lusa, Irving and the Professor. Then the guard places Kirby's cellphone in the centre with Rose's sword, Mr. Coconuts, the Nachos, the Robo jets blueprints, water bending scroll, Irving's scrapbook and the package. "Poyo?" said Kirby.

"I don't know? But they took the package." said the Professor.

"Along with my scrapbook." said Irving.

"My water bending scroll." Lusa pointed out.

"Karlof's blueprints for Robo jets." said Karlof.

"Along with Rose's sword." said Connie.

"They took Mr. Coconuts." said Katie.

"They have my daughter's nachos." said King Butterfly.

Just then a rift opens up and Metus and Jasper come out of the rift. "Bad guys?" Lord Vortech asked.

"Why yes I am a bad guy." said Metus.

"Yes why do you ask?" Jasper asked.

"To the right please." Lord Vortech stated and showed a large variety of weapons.

"Oh boy I'm going to have some fun." Metus rubbed his hands and made a evil smirk.

"I like you already." said Jasper.

* * *

Meanwhile our heroes came out of the gateway, and landed on the ground. "There is no sign of that king." said Zane.

"Ah you found the shift keystone." said the Gateway. The keystone floats out of Bender's hand and connects to the left side of the gateway. "This will get you from place to place."

"I'm guessing these keystones have unknown powers." said Lisa.

"One can open up portals. Who knows what the other keystones can do?" said Phineas.

Nya went up to the gateway controls and looks at it. "Well the gateway can find the other keystones, but just the worlds they landed in." Nya explained. "Not the location in the world."

"That's just great!" Bender complained.

"Well I found the next keystone." said Nya.

"Let's go Rift jumpers!" Steven cheered and they all jumped in the Gateway.

 **(We're still fighting the corrupted gem)**

 **Fry: It's too strong!**

 **Jasper: It's all over!**

 **(Just then the elemental dragons show up and shoot fire, water, ice, lightning, earth and energy at the corrupted gem)**

 **Lloyd: Don't count on it Jasper!**

 **Jasper: Grr.**

 **Garnet: (jumps down and punches Jasper and the corrupted gem and grabs the fragment)**

 **Me: Hey guys how was Paris?**

 **Jay: it was great. But what's going on here?**

 **Me: I'll fill you in on the way. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Ever after invasion part 1

**(We arrived in London)**

 **Bender: Why are we in London?**

 **Me: This is where he wants us to meet.**

 **All but me: Who?!**

 **?: Me.**

 **(We see a man with fair skin, grey hair, wearing dark blue short Cromble-style coat with a red lining, dark blue trousers, a long collared white shirt buttoned to the top with no tie, a navy cardigan or waistcoat, and brogue boots)**

 **Me: Hello Doctor.**

 **Doctor: Smoke.**

 **Lloyd: You know this guy?**

 **Me: Long story.**

 **Lisa: we need to get to the future.**

 **Doctor: I know just the thing to help you out follow me.**

 **(You readers enjoy When worlds collide)**

The heroes are traveling through the rift. "Let's just hope no one finds that keystone!" said Bajeet.

"If someone does we kick their butts!" said Star.

"Star, not everything is about fighting." said Lloyd.

"Man you sound boring for a ninja." said Star.

"Violence is never the answer." said Korra. "Ok sometimes it is, but not all the time."

"We're approaching our destination! Prepare for landing!" Lisa shouted.

* * *

The rift opens up in a shop and the heroes come out of the rift and lands in some seats. "Where are we?" Pearl asked.

"Why hello there!" The heroes see a teenage girl with curly and wavy hair, and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, mint green, and dark purple or violet. She has bright blue-teal eyes and light skin. She's wearing a magenta puffy-sleeved layered dress with a blue bow around the waist. White leggings cover her legs. They are blue-spotted. She wears white-cream shoes with gold teapot-handle-resembling wedges or heels at the bottom of them and purple hat that resembles a tea cup.

"And you are?" Lori asked.

"Oh, I'm Madeline Hatter. But can call me Maddie." said Maddie. "Welcome to Ever After!"

"Nice to meet you." said Star.

"Ever After?" Pearl asked.

"It's a land where fairy tales are told and we either follow our parents' footsteps or write new destinies." said Maddie.

Then 3 teenage girls, one girl has pale white skin, bright blue eyes, blonde curls, wearing a red lace dress and red high heels.

The 2nd girl has pale-skinned fifteen-year-old girl with bright violet eyes, and slightly wavy hair in the colors black, purple, and maroon. Her hair is styled half-up, half-down. She accessorizes with lots of silver and other gray metals against a backdrop of purple and black fabric. Spikes, studs, and chains are a regular appearance in her fashion choices, as are feathers and dragon-style scales.

The final girl has light brown skin, light mauve eyes, thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through, she's wearing a dressing with pink and black with a rose theme, and pink high heels.

"Hi Apple, Raven and Briar!" Maddie greeted. "Meet the Rift jumpers! Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lincoln Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Ronnie Anne Santagio, Bobby Santagio, Clyde McBride, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Lloyd Garmandon, Jay Walker, Cole, Zane, Kai, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Fry, Bender and Leela."

She panted and drank some water. "Wow that's a mouthful!" said Maddie.

The heroes were shocked to know that someone they don't know, already know their names. "How did you know our names?" Lisa asked.

"I read the beginning of the story." Maddie answered.

"Seriously Maddie?!" Smokescreen2814 exclaimed.

"Oh hi Smoke!" Maddie replied. "I thought I would get the intro over with."

"You're rushing Maddie, I can't do that!" said Smokescreen2814.

"Oh come on Smoke, be cool." said Maddie.

"I am cool!" said Smokescreen2814.

"She can break the 4th wall." said Isabella.

"Like Deadpool." said Lincoln.

Luan then noticed a photo on the wall and she walks up to the photo for a closer look. "Is that?" Luan asked.

"Oh that was the day we defeated the Insidious four." said Raven.

"Takanuva was here before?" Luan asked and the Loud kids are shocked to find out that their master was in this world.

"He was!" The Loud siblings exclaimed.

"You know him?" Apple asked.

"He's our teacher." said Lincoln.

Korra walked up to the photo and sees some familiar faces besides the Toa and park walkers. "Looks like Sonic and his friends were here too." said Korra.

"Who?" Marco asked.

"It's a long story." Korra replied.

"Oh yeah Maddie, did you add some kind of new decoration on your sign?" Apple asked.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

Apple takes out her Mirrorphone and shows a picture of a keystone with a triangle with blue on top, red on the lower left and yellow on the lower right on the top of a giant teapot. "That's one of the keystones!" said Star.

Lincoln runs outside and sees the keystone on the giant teapot. "There it is!" said Lincoln as the the rest of the group join him outside.

"How do we get up there?" Steven asked.

Then a rift opens up and a note comes out and Lisa grabs the note and looks at it. "It's instructions on how to use the keystones. We have to say the name of the keystones and activate." said Lisa.

Mako placed his hand on his chin. "Someone or something is helping us?" Mako theorized.

"Shift keystone activate!" Lana shouted and then a yellow rift opens up and Lana jumps in the yellow rift and another yellow rift opens up next to the giant teapot, then Lana comes out of it. "That was awesome!"

Then a rift opens up and a robot with purple and cyan coloration. It has a UFO-like disc for a head that has a single purple eye. It has two arms that hang down and two discs at the end of the arms shows up and grabs the keystone. "Lana!" Asami cried out.

Lana looks down and sees three giant silver robots with mallets approaching the others. Lana takes out her hatchets and lunges towards one of the robots and strikes on the head. The silver robot falls down and deactivate.

Korra pushed her fist outward and a rock pillar hits the 2nd silver robot causing it to fall to the ground. Then Lori impaled her dual spear in the head, deactivating it. Star turned her wand into a sword, then jumped in the air and sliced the last silver robot in half.

"Sucker!" said Star and her wand turns back to normal.

"That was impressive." Briar commented.

"We're Justice Rangers, it's what we do." said Steven.

"Actually I'm a member of the Scarlett army." Korra stated.

"Plus we're not Justice Rangers or Scarlett army." Marco stated referring to himself, Star, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Candace.

"We're Justice Rangers too." said Raven showing the badge, which is a flaming sword on a shield.

Zane scans the badge and he gasped. "It's real."

"Whoa didn't see that coming." said Clyde.

"I always wondered what the Justice Ranger badge looked like." said Bolin.

"Um guys we have a problem." said Lucy as she points to some robots with a torso in the shape of a hemisphere, with four flashlights arranged in a rectangle on their front and a flat cap-shaped head on top of it. They have relatively shot legs, with flat feet and circular ankles, and four-fingered arms that extend almost down to the ground. They are colored steel blue and silver, and have purple eyes, wielding large and double-edged with a cutting chain on the edges, making them resemble chainsaws, and a shield with a T on it.

"It's a robot invasion!" Leela shouted.

"Alright!" Bender cheered, then everyone glared at Bender. "I mean, oh no a robot invasion."

 **(We all followed the Doctor to a blue phone booth)**

 **Amethyst: A phone booth?**

 **Doctor: Actually it's the TARDIS. It's a time machine.**

 **Lincoln: My room is bigger than this.**

 **Doctor: Come inside.**

 **(We all enter the TARDIS and it's big on the inside)**

 **Fry: Holy cow!**

 **Lisa: Sweet mother of discovery!**

 **Steven: Wow!**

 **Me: I had the same reaction too.**

 **Doctor: Where to?**

 **Me: 200 years into the future.**

 **Doctor: Crisis City?**

 **Me: Yeah, that's where.**

 **Doctor: Very well then. (Presses a few buttons)**

 **Me: Alright you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Ever After invasion part 2

**(We reached a building)**

 **Kai: That building!**

 **Me: Something tells me that the fragment of the sword of fire is in there.**

 **Fry: I miss Luna's puns right about now.**

 **Steven: She would say something, the heat is on.**

 **Fry: It's not the same without her.**

 **Zane: I found a safe spot to land.**

 **(They landed and we got off the Elemental dragons)**

 **Me: Let's find that fragment or we're toast.**

 **(The TARDIS shows up and the Doctor, Takanuva and the Louds come out)**

 **Takanuva: we're back.**

 **Silver: Hey Smoke!**

 **Me: Silver the hedgehog?**

 **Silver: Archer called me and told me what's going on.**

 **Me: Thanks man. (Sees the fragment)**

 **Steven: there it is!**

 **Silver: Don't touch it!**

 **(Then a lava monster shows up and consumes the fragment)**

 **Lola: What is that thing?!**

 **Silver: Iblis, the flames of disaster.**

 **(While we fight Iblis, your readers enjoy when worlds collide)**

Nya shoots streams of water at the robot knights knocking them down. Bolin threw big rocks at two of the knights. "Where did these guys come from?" Lola asked.

"No idea!" Pearl stabbed a robot knight in the chest.

Zane uses the shurikens of ice to freeze two robot knights and Luna strums her guitar to create a powerful sound wave destroying the two. "Rocking!" Luna shouted.

"Don't get cocky!" Leela shouted.

"Take this!" Fry shouted and threw rocks at one of the robots, but it didn't do any damage. The robot knight looks at Fry and walks up to him. "Oh no!"

Luan whacks the robot knight with her nunchucks then Lloyd shot a energy beam at the robot knight. "What a knight to remember." Luan laughed.

"Not now Luan!" Mako shouted and shot fireballs at the robot knight.

Clyde striked a robot knight's head with his blade flai. "Take that!"

Cole threw a boulder at five robot knights. Maddie opened fire with her teapots guns, and Raven uses her magic to push them back. Amethyst used her whip to throw them at a wall, and they see Poppy O'Hair. "Hi Poppy!" Maddie waved.

"Hi." Poppy waved back.

"It's a invasion!" Holly O'Hair shouted.

"And the person who's sending the robots is Eggman." said Korra.

"You know him?" Raven asked.

"It's a long story." Korra replied.

"He's back!?" Poppy exclaimed.

"I'm guessing he's been here before too?" Marco asked.

"It's a long story." said Holly.

Lisa takes out her Loud pad and she's presses a button and hears something. "All units, have straight to Ever After High so we can retrieve the artifact!" Eggman shouted from the Loud pad. "We must get it from." Before he can finish, the message was cut off.

"Oh man! Now we'll never know who Eggman is after!" said Fry.

"We need to get to Ever After High and quick." said Garnet.

Luna takes out her guitar. "I'll take us there!" Luna was about to strum but Raven stops her.

"Maybe I should be the one to take you all there." Raven suggested.

"You're gonna teleport us there?" Buford asked.

"Yes. Holly, Poppy find the others and hold off these robots." said Raven.

"You got it Raven!" said Holly.

"Everyone ready?" Raven asked.

The heroes all nodded for yes. "Good! To Ever After High!" Raven shouted and then she, the heroes, Apple, Briar and Maddie were teleported away.

* * *

Then the heroes land on the ground in the hallway. "I think I landed on something hard?" said Amethyst.

"Yeah, me!" Lola shouted at Amethyst. Amethyst gets off of Lola and she dust herself off.

"We need to find Eggman and quick!" said Apple.

Then some red robots that look obese with lances and spiked shields show up and charge towards the heroes. Garnet fired her rocket gauntlets at the robots, but their shields block the attack. Luna uses her guitar and plays a spell, that creates a vortex that blows the shields away. Kai jumps in the air and throws fireballs at the robots, causing them to explode.

"Done and done!" said Kai.

But Kai spoke too soon when a robot with a rocket launcher showed up and fired a missile at Steven.

"Steven!" Luna shouted as she ran towards him and tackles him out of way. But there was a bright light blinding everyone in the room.

"Luna!" The Loud siblings shouted.

The heroes all look and gasped. "Luna?" Lincoln asked.

They see a teenage girl around Pearl's height, with tan skin, black pixie cut hair, wearing a light plum colour tee shirt with Steven's star on it, light plum jean shorts, and light plum knee high boots. "What is it?" She asked.

"Luna, you fused with Steven!" said Pearl.

"What?!" The Luna and Steven exclaimed. She lifted her shirt and she sees Steven's gem where her belly button is suppose to be.

"Cool! Our sister's a fusion!" Lana replied.

"How are we gonna explain this to mom and dad?" Lori asked.

"Two heads are better than one!" said Maddie, then the alarm on her watch goes off. "Tea time!" Maddie brought a table out of her hat with tea and cakes, then drinks tea, and gives Lola, Wu and Garmadon some tea.

"Thank you." said Lola and drinks some tea.

"Not bad." Garmadon stated.

"You need a name." said Amethyst.

"Maybe Luven? No. I got it! Rocker Quartz!" Rocker Quartz exclaimed.

"That works I guess." said Briar.

"I love it!" Clyde replied.

Then Eggman showed up in his egg walker and glared at the heroes. "Eggman!" Raven shouted.

"So you're the ones playing games with my army?!" Eggman shouted.

 **(We defeated Iblis and retrieve the fragment)**

 **Silver: we have the fragment!**

 **Me: Yeah!**

 **Zane: one more to go!**

 **Lisa: (looks at her Loudpad) Believe it or not we found the location for the nunchucks of lightning fragment.**

 **All: Where?!**

 **Lisa: Royal Woods!**

 **Leni: we just got rid of the heartless.**

 **Me: We better get going.**

 **Doctor: I'll take you all to Royal Woods. Then drop off Leela at the ship back in London.**

 **Me: Thanks Doctor.**

 **Silver: I'll see you guys later. I'll finish off Iblis.**

 **Me: you readers please review and stay frosty. See you all later or earlier. (Enters the TARDIS)**


	7. An old foe returns

**(We returned to base and I watch Demolition man)**

 **Me: I love this movie.**

 **Lincoln: Hey Smoke what are you watching?**

 **Me: Watching Demolition man. It's a great movie man. It's man movie.**

 **Lincoln: Mind if I join you?**

 **Me: Go for it dude.**

 **Lincoln: (sits on the couch) So what story did you updated?**

 **Me: When worlds collide.**

 **(Enjoy the new chapter)**

"So you're Eggman? You live up to the name." Amethyst joked.

"Nice one Amethyst. Luan replied.

"Actually we call him Baldy McNosehairs." Korra smirked.

Jay, Luan, Buford, Amethyst and Bender burst into laugher. "What a loser!" said Bender.

Eggman grind his teeth and steam came out of his ears. "Destroy them!" He commanded his robots to kill the heroes.

"Where's my guitar!" Rocker Quartz asked.

"You have to summon your weapon." said Pearl as she threw her spear at a red robot.

"How?!" Rocker Quartz asked and Luna's guitar appeared out of her hands, so she strummed her guitar and constructs fists fly at Eggman.

Eggman shot the construct fists down with his laser cannon. Lori threw fireballs at Eggman's robots and Korra used her metalbending to crush a squad of robots. "Promise me you won't do that to Lily." said Lori.

"No promises!" Korra replied.

Garmadon sees two robots with lances charging at him from left and right, so he jumps in the air and two robots stab each other with their lances. Buford shot some baseballs at red robot and it knocked it's head off. Maddie shot Eggman with her teapot guns.

"There's too many of them!" Lisa shouted as she threw a electric bomb at a squad of robots.

Star shot a narwhal at some robot knights. "We need a plan!" Star replied.

"I have a idea! Rocker Quartz, summon Steven's shield!" Lincoln stated.

"I'm on it!" Rocker Quartz nodded and summoned Steven's shield. "Now what!?"

Lincoln fired a energy beam at Steven's shield and the beamed reflected off the shield and the beam hits Eggman's robots. "What is the meaning of this?!" Eggman exclaimed.

The beam then hits Eggman's walker, knocking him down, causing him to fall down and scream. "It's over Eggman!" Rocker Quartz said.

Eggman smirked as he got up. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet." said Eggman.

"What are you talking about fatass!?" Bender asked.

"I'll show you." said Eggman.

Then the same robot with purple and cyan coloration. It has a UFO-like disc for a head that has a single purple eye. It has two arms that hang down and two discs at the end of the arms shows up with Headmaster Milton Grimm caught in the field. "Release me at once!" Milton shouted.

The robot flies towards Eggman and releases Milton Grimm. "What do you want from me?" Milton asked.

"Just checking out a book." said Eggman as he snatched a hardcover book with a maroon-colored with golden embellishments on each corner. There is a shiny mirror-like compartment in the center of the book, along with a keyhole with a magical key required to open the book for signing. The crest of Ever After is embedded on the top, above the mirror.

"A book?" Candace asked. "You attacked the whole school just for a book?! Ever heard of a book store?"

"They also have coffee shops with free WI-FI." said Leni.

"That's no ordinary book. That's the storybook of legends." Raven explained. "And we can't let it fall in the wrong hands!"

"I love to stay and chat, but I have better things to do." said Eggman and flew off in his Egg Mobile.

"He's getting away!" said Apple.

"I can see that!" Bender shouted.

"Come on!" Garnet shouted and they chased after Eggman.

They see Eggman entering the Castleteria, it's what they call the cafeteria in this world. "In here!" said Leela, as the heroes enter the Castleteria, but Eggman is nowhere to be found.

"Where did he go?" Bobby asked.

"Stay alert, it could be a trap." said Garnet.

"Someone's here." said Rocker Quartz. "I can hear them."

"Right you are Rose." said Jasper as she jumped down. "If you are Rose?

"Jasper!" Amethyst shouted.

"What are you doing here Jasper?!" Lloyd demanded a answer.

"I'm here to put a end to your adventure." Jasper replied.

"Are you working for Eggman?" Korra asked.

"I only serve Yellow Diamond and so do the Rubies." said Jasper.

"Rubies?" Lincoln asked.

Then some short, bright scarlet gems with dark burgundy hair that is the same as Garnet's hair, with their gemstones on various parts of their bodies.

"These are Rubies?" Isabella asked.

"They don't look tough." said Lucy.

"They're tough, but they're stupid." said Amethyst.

"But that's not all, I brought over a old friend for the Ninja." said Jasper, as she revealed a power generator with the keystone they found earlier and a giant wooden crate.

"What's in the box?" Baljeet asked.

"You'll see." Jasper smirked and flipped the switch and power goes into the wooden crate.

"That's not good." said Marco.

"We're in trouble." said Fry. Then a black stone hand punches through the crate, Lloyd's eyes widened as the crate was being broken down.

"Oh no." Lloyd replied as he took a step back.

The crate breaks down as it revealed to be a Giant Stone Warrior with four arms, with red armour and a black samurai helmet, wielding four butterfly swords. "Is that a giant Stone Warrior?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, and I didn't know they came in that size." said Garmadon.

Bolin tried to use his earth bending but it had no effect on the Giant Stone Warrior. "Um shouldn't that work?" Bolin asked.

"Our earth bending is useless against the stone army!" said Korra.

"I thought that thing fell down a bottomless pit?" Jay asked.

The giant Stone Warrior shouted at the heroes in his own language. "I think he said he wants to kill us?" said Phineas.

"This always works." said Star as she ran up to the Giant Stone Warrior and kicked him in the crotch, but it had no effect on Giant Stone Warrior. "Um shouldn't you be on the floor?" Star chuckled.

The Giant Stone Warrior swapped Star to the wall and she landed face first in some food. "Star are you ok?" Marco asked.

"I can't feel my face! Plus the food sucks." Star replied.

"Well we're boned." said Bender and Clyde nodded.

"No, we can still beat this guy!" Rocker Quartz shouted as she took out her guitar.

"You think you can beat me Rose as a fusion?" Jasper stated. "Fusion is a weak tactic for weaker gems to become stronger or in this case, you and a human."

"You don't understand teamwork Jasper!" said Rocker Quartz.

"Then we'll destroy you all!" said Jasper.

 **(Me and Lincoln finish Demolition man)**

 **Lincoln: That was a awesome movie.**

 **Me: Yeah it was.**

 **Lincoln: Hey Smoke, what's the new world after Ever After?**

 **Me: All I can say is it's gonna be sweet. As you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	8. New World discovered

**(Me and my team returned to temple to find out what happened to the Monks)**

 **Dojo: The Spirit skull is in the vault.**

 **Sofia: We're stilling for clues.**

 **Lynn: Still nothing.**

 **Lori: Maybe it was Jack Spicer?**

 **Me: Nah! Morro was possessing Jack.**

 **Lincoln: I think Morro and Jack weren't the only ones here.**

 **Me: What do you mean Lincoln?**

 **Lincoln: (Points to robot parts)**

 **Lisa: Robot parts!?**

 **Zane: They are not Nindroids.**

 **Lloyd: Where did they came from?**

 **Lisa: I'm scanning right now. This might take awhile.**

 **(You readers enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Lloyd was dodging the Giant Stone Warrior's attacks, Garnet punches the Giant Stone Warrior but she was bounced back. "It's too strong!" said Garnet.

Three Rubies grab Ronnie Anne by her arms and legs. "Let go of me you freaks!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

Lucy slices the three Rubies and they reverted to their gemstone forms. "Thanks." said Ronnie Anne.

"Don't mention it." said Lucy.

Buford grabbed a lunch tray and smacked a Ruby with it. The Ruby glares at Buford and charges at him, Buford uses his baseball launcher and open fire on the Ruby. Clyde picked a chair and started whacking Rubies.

"Not bad for a Nerd." said Buford.

"Thanks I guess." said Clyde.

Garmadon is avoiding one of the Rubies' attack. "Hold still old man!" Ruby shouted.

"Did you call me old?" Garmadon asked. "I prefer the term experienced!" Garmadon kicks the Ruby to the wall.

Lisa shot lightning at the Giant Stone Warrior, but it only pushed it back a bit. "Dang it. No effect." said Lisa.

Mako ignites his fists and punches a squad of Rubies. But Jasper grabs Mako's fist and throws him to the wall. "Mako!" Bolin shouted.

Star aimed at her wand at Jasper. "Super rainbow dolphin slam!" Star shouted as a stream of dolphins and starfishes are being shot Jasper. "Payback time!"

Jasper was pushed back a bit, but Jasper summoned an orange war helmet. Jasper charges at Star and headbutts her. "You think your wand can help you out? Think again." said Jasper.

Rocker Quartz uses her guitar and plays a power cord, then shot chains at Jasper, tying her up. "Take that!" said Rocker Quartz.

The Giant Stone Warrior charges at Rocker Quartz and swats the fusion to the wall. Then Rocker Quartz began to glow, and defuse back to Luna and Steven. "I'm ok." said Steven.

"Same here man." Luna replied. "But I can still fight."

Raven shot dark balls at the Rubies causing them to revert to gemstone form. Leela throws a Ruby at the Giant Stone Warrior. "That didn't work." said Leela.

Lynn opened fire on the Giant Stone Warrior with her blasters, but it had no effect. Lisa threw a bomb at the Giant Stone Warrior, but it had no effect. Maddie even shot tea from her teapot cannons, but it had no effect. Fry and Bender threw trays, plates, and chairs at the Giant Stone Warrior. "Why won't you die!?" Bender shouted.

"Hey Lloyd how did you beat this thing before?" Apple asked.

"It involved a bottomless pit!" Lloyd answered.

"How do we stop this thing?" Briar asked.

"I believe I found the solution." said Zane.

"You do Zane?" Bobby asked.

"That generator that has the keystone. Think of it as life support." Zane explained.

"I'll get it out!" Buford ran towards the generator, but Jasper grabs Buford. Buford started punching Jasper's arm to break free.

"Nice try you little punk!" Jasper headbutts Buford in the face, then he throws him to then side.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" Garnet shouted and punched Jasper in the face.

"Maybe I should you lousy fusion!" Jasper shouted and charged towards Garnet.

Garnet dodges all of Jasper's attacks, but Garnet delivers a uppercut to Jasper's face. Luna and Asami are trying to get the keystone out of generator. "Come on!" Asami exclaimed, struggling to get the keystone out.

The Giant Stone Warrior walked towards Luna and Asami. "Get the keystone! I'll deal with rocky two!" Luna stated.

"Luna, are you crazy!?" Asami shouted.

"No. I'm just loud!" Luna shouted and used a sonic scream on the Giant Stone Warrior. The Giant Stone Warrior is screaming in pain from the sonic scream.

Jasper sees Asami trying to get the keystone out. "No!" Jasper exclaimed and ran towards the generator. Both Amethyst and Briar used their whips to grab Jasper by the legs and she fell to the floor.

Asami gets the keystone out, and the Giant Stone Warrior starts to get woozy and falls back on Jasper. "It's over Jasper!" Lincoln shouted.

Jasper glares at Lincoln. "Don't count on it you little brat!" Jasper shouted. "You haven't seen the last of me Rose!"

Just then a rift opens up and Jasper along with the defeated Rubies and the Giant Stone Warrior get sucked into the rift. "Shall we?" Asami asked.

"You mean jumping in the same rift Jasper and his goons got sucked in?" Fry asked.

"Anywhere better than this place." said Lucy.

"We're coming too." said Apple.

"No!" Wu stopped the four girls. "You need to protect your world from any danger."

"Ok whatever you say." said Briar.

"Nice meeting you." said Clyde.

The heroes jump in the rift and when Wu jumped in the rift last, the rift closes.

* * *

Back in Foundation Prime, Jasper was presented in front of Lord Vortech's throne. "I had Rose, her Crystal gems and her allies' right in my trap. But they stopped me and took this object I found!" Jasper growled.

"It doesn't matter Jasper. We have the Foundation element!" Lord Vortech revealed the storybook of legends in his hand.

"Don't let Rose underestimate you. She's crafty and play tricks on you." said Jasper.

"Oh this Rose won't be a threat to us. We'll get rid of her and her friends." said Lord Vortech.

* * *

Back at the Gateway's location, the heroes got out of the gateway. "Man that Jasper was tough." said Lola.

"Yeah, she's a pain in the butt." Jay agreed.

"Aw the Chroma keystone." said the Gateway, and the Keystone floats out of Asami's hand and it placed on the gateway next to the shift keystone.

"Let's see what this thing can do?" Lisa asked.

"Hey Luna. What was it like being a fusion?" Lincoln asked.

"It was weird bro. It was like me and Steven shared the same mind." Luna explained. "I couldn't tell if I was me or Steven?"

"I felt that way too when I fused with Connie." Steven replied.

"Maybe if you can fuse with me." Buford suggested. "I can make you tough."

"No! Fusion can be unstable at times. So no one is fusing with Steven, again except for Amethyst." said Pearl.

"Aw that's not fair!" Lana crossed her arms.

"Sorry Lana. But Fusion can be unstable at times, you can't see the damage it caused." Pearl stated.

"Well I have the next keystone. It's in a place called Harwood County." said Lisa.

"Never heard of that place." said Nya.

"Let's go!" Star shouted and jumped in the gateway.

"I can't tell if she's free-spirited or a no-brainer?" Lisa asked.

"Free spirited, I guess?" Jay shrugged as the rest of the heroes jumped in the gateway.

"Is that everyone?" Lisa asked.

"You forgot about me." said Lucy behind Jay and Lisa.

Jay and Lisa both scream and jump in the gateway. "I still got it." Lucy smirked and then jumped in the gateway.

 **(Lisa finished the scan)**

 **Lisa: I found out robot's origins.**

 **Grimlock: Where?**

 **Lisa: A planet called Quartu.**

 **Me: Wait that's where Clank is from. But it's shut down by the Galactic Rangers.**

 **Cole: Maybe someone opened up the Warbot factory?**

 **Me: Maybe. Let's find out.**

 **Lincoln: Good idea Smoke.**

 **Me: You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	9. Enter the Armada

**(We're all having a great time at my New Year's Eve party. Ron, Mikey, Stewie and Nate are playing Halo 3. Jay and Riley are listening to Luan's joke. Cole and Deadpool are on the dance floor.)**

 **Ronnie Anne: Great party man.**

 **Me: Thanks.**

 **Manny: Hey did you invited the Louds of D63?**

 **Me: Yeah, along with their friends.**

 **Bulkhead: Don't stop the party!**

 **Bender: Do the Bender!**

 **Lars: Hard pass.**

 **Bender: I say do it!**

 **Deadpool: Let me show you guys how it's done! (Break dances to his theme on Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

 **Lloyd: There were some good things about 2016. Like Deadpool, Zootopia, and Civil War.**

 **Me: Right Lloyd! Let's end this year with a bang! And this will be my last update of the year!**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Our heroes are travelling through the rift. "So what's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"We find those keystones before anyone else finds them." said Garnet.

"Before anyone else gets them." said Marco.

"That's the plan." said Lloyd.

Then Lincoln's communicator goes off, the only Loud boy answers it. "Lincoln is that you?!" Takanuva asked through the communicator.

"Is that Takanuva?" Lucy asked.

"That's right Lucy!" said Takanuva. "Are you alone?"

"Actually we're with the Ninja and Team Avatar." Lana replied.

"But we don't know the other four." said Lisa.

Lily babbles and Luan managed to understand. "That's Lily for, we can trust these guys." Luan stated.

"Even that robot with a drinking problem?" Leni asked.

"Wait Bender is with you guys?!" Takanuva exclaimed.

"Gotta go Takanuva. We're heading to our destination." said Lori.

* * *

A rift opens up in a forest and our heroes come out of it. "Finally!" said Bender.

"Perhaps we should camp here for the night." Wu suggested.

* * *

Korra was monitoring the team's progress to Scarlett as they set up the camp.

"Hmm..." Scarlett pondered as she put the finishing touches on her newest invention. "I've got just the thing you need." She then summoned her Keyblade and sent out a spell to teleport it to Korra.

Korra then gasped as Scarlett's newest invention appeared. "Armor?"

"Yes, but with a special twist." Scarlett said. "See that knob on the chestplate?"

Korra saw the knob and twisted it four times. Each twist set up a different emblem from the Four Nations.

"Depending on the symbol it's turned to, it supercharges one of your elements. Don't say I never do anything for you."

Korra nodded and put the armor on. It fit snugly.

"Thanks. Korra out."

Back at the camp Lucy is writing poems.

"So the first keystone is us teleporting?" Jay asked.

"Yes." said Phineas.

"The other keystone can power things up." Leela stated.

"We do not know what the other keystones have in store." said Pearl.

Korra then sat down and the others took notice of her new equipment.

"Nice armor." Amethyst said. "Blue is totally your color."

"I'm a soldier of the Scarlet Army." Korra remarked. "And I'll tell you first hand that even when Scarlett isn't with us in body, she's always with us in spirit."

"To answer your question Leni. No she's not dead." said Candace.

"I know that." Leni replied with her arms crossed.

"We should consider ourselves lucky that she decided to give Korra her vacation when she did." Bolin said as Korra laughed.

"And in case your wondering, no. She didn't see this coming. The Scarlet Warrior can do many things, predict the future is not one of them." Korra said.

"I believe that's Garnet's job." Lloyd replied.

"But I have one question. How do you guys know the Ninja?" Lincoln asked.

"Well before we met Lloyd and his friends. We knew Wu and Garmadon, during the first Serpentine war." Pearl explained.

"Let me guess snakes?" Star asked.

"Yes. But fear not, we are at peace with the Serpentine." said Zane.

"Except for Pythor. That's one snake I hate." said Lana.

"Same here sister." Amethyst nodded.

"Anyway." Garmadon continued. "The Crystal Gems were on our side along with the Elemental Masters. They helped us fought the Serpentine and Chen."

"But I've been to the Ninjago Musuem of natural history and I haven't seen one painting of you three." Lisa pointed out with her arms crossed.

"Actually it was Rose's idea to keep the Crystal Gems a secret." said Pearl.

"Rose?" Isabella asked.

"She's my mom." Steven said as he showed his gem. "She gave up her physical form so I can be born."

"Way harsh Steven." Luna replied as she pat Steven on the back.

"Sorry to hear that." said Clyde.

"But she'll always be with us." said Pearl.

"Hey Garmadon. You were evil right?" Fry asked. "Did you and Rose hated each other."

"To answer your question Fry, yes. Due to the Great Devourer's venom slowly corrupting my heart, but she saw that there was good in me. I even tried to kill her, but there was a part of me that let her live." said Garmadon.

"You made the right choice." Phineas replied.

"Yes, I did. She found love and brought life to this young man." said Garmadon gesturing to Steven.

"That's so sweet." said Isabella.

Then Lisa noticed that her Loudpad is beeping and she grabs it. "I hate to break up the sweet moment. But I have a lock on the keystone!" said Lisa.

"Then let's go." said Baljeet.

* * *

The heroes have arrived at a construction site and they start to look around. "Be on your guard." said Wu.

"Got it." Candace replied.

"I don't see anything." said Lucy.

"Because your bangs are covering your eyes." said Marco.

"I can see fine Marco." Lucy replied.

"Hey look over there!" Lana pointed to a staff with the top shaped like a Z, in the ground.

"Hm, odd. I'm getting a strong reading from that staff over there." said Lisa.

"Maybe your iPad's broken." said Buford.

"It's a Loudpad. Trademark Lisa Loud. It can do things better than a iPad." said Lisa.

"Tell us later kid brainiac." said Kai and ran towards the staff until a blasts heads towards Kai. "Whoa!" Kai jumped backwards right when the blast hits the ground.

"What was that?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I did." The heroes see four aliens walking towards the staff. One look like an Port Royal admiral with blue and white colours. One was a female with green armour, with golden yellow horns and pipes and red visor. A male with bronze armour on his body along with a jet pack/cape. And finally a robotic alien with one eye on the right side. "That staff belongs to me. Prince Vekar!"

"Great another royal pain in the butt." said Nya.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" Luan exclaimed.

"Let me guess you guys are his entourage?" Lori rolled her eyes.

"Wrong! I am Leriva!" said the green female.

"I am Damaras!" The Bronze warrior stated.

"I am Argus!" The robotic alien stated.

"That staff is mine!" Vekar shouted.

"We found it first!" Lynn shouted.

"Don't care!" said Vekar.

"Stop right there Vekar!" Both forces look at the right and six teenagers in outfits that cover their faces. Four teenage boys and two teenage girls, each one had their colour, red, blue, black, yellow, pink and silver.

"The Power Rangers!" Vekar backed away in fear.

"Power who?" Jay asked while Buford shrugs.

"That silver guy looks like a pirate." said Leni.

"We're the Mega Rangers!" said Troy the Mega Red Ranger.

"Earth defenders, never surrender! Go go Megaforce!" The Meg Rangers shouted.

 **(Me with Stewie, Luke Loud, Nya, and Grimlock)**

 **Luke this party is off the hook.**

 **Me: Thanks man. It took a lot of planning.**

 **Stewie: I also heard that you are reboot a story?**

 **Me: Yeah. A another author wanted me to do it better. So I decided to change it up a bit. And to be honest I wanted to change it. It'll be up in 2017.**

 **Grimlock: Oh that's just great.**

 **Nya: Well I hope you keep the same cast in there.**

 **Stewie: He will.**

 **Me: Time to sign us all off. But I would to thank Ben10man for Korra's armour. Please review and stay frosty! See you in 2017!**


	10. Super Mega mission part 1

**(Me playing Until Dawn)**

 **Me: It really pisses me off when the people behind this game took out a level which has some clues about the twins, 1952, the killer, totems and character development between Matt and Emily.**

 **Grimlock: Then download it.**

 **Me: I can't it's a bonus chapter. It's only when you pre-order the game.**

 **Grimlock: That's a bummer.**

 **Me: I know!**

 **Grimlock: By the way who are the Mega Rangers?**

 **Me: Troy is the Red Ranger, Noah is the Blue Ranger, Emma is the Pink Ranger, Gia is the Yellow Ranger, Jake is the Black Ranger, and Orion is the Silver Ranger.**

 **(Enjoy when Worlds collide.)**

Back in Cinnibar, Scarlett is monitoring the team's progress until she gets a call and answers it, and it was Takanuva. "Scarlett. I found where the Louds are." said Takanuva.

"Harwood County." Scarlett answered.

"How did you know?" Takanuva asked.

"Korra is monitoring the team's progress. Her team is with the Crystal Gems, the Loud siblings, Santiagos, Ninja and other people I never seen or heard before." said Scarlett.

"I know the Planet Express crew. Don't let their looks and stats fool you, they stopped alien invasions and saved earth a bunch of times." Takanuva explained.

"They're Justice Rangers?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes and like I said they saved Earth a bunch of times." said Takanuva.

"I can imagine." Scarlett replied.

"I need to go help my students!" Takanuva said.

"No!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You need to stay in Bara Magna until they stop the rifts."

"I need to help!" Takanuva exclaimed.

"NO!" Scarlett shouted. "You stay there, these rifts can open anywhere. The last thing we need is you ending up in a unknown world."

"Fine." Takanuva sighs in defeat.

* * *

Back in the construction site our heroes are battling against silver robots and blue robotic brutes simply known as XBorgs and Bruisers. "Who are these guys?" Jake asked.

"No idea. But I'm glad they're on our side." said Orion.

Steven blocked a Bruiser's attack with his shield, Marco dodges a XBorg's club weapon and then Bobby slashes the XBorg with his Dual bladed sword. Leela kicks a XBorg to the ground while Korra smashes a boulder on the XBorg.

"Not bad." Korra commented.

"Thanks, you too." said Leela.

Fry finds a hammer and picks it up. "It's hammer time." said Fry and smacks a XBorg on the head, but that doesn't work. "Oh crud."

Jake attacked the XBorg that Fry tried to attack with his snake axe. "Thanks." said Fry.

"No problem." Jake gave Fry a thumbs up.

Lloyd and Troy are back to back. "So what you guys looking for?" Troy asked and blocked a Bruiser's attack with his dragon sword.

"We were looking for a keystone but it lead us to that staff." said Lloyd and punches a XBorg in the face.

"That's Lord Zedd's staff. We need to destroy it!" said Troy.

"How bad can that staff be?" Lloyd asked.

"Really bad." Troy replied.

"I will take care of these pests Prince Vekar." said Argus and takes out a sword.

Star turns her wand into a morning star and blocks Argus' attack. "We need to try that new keystone!" said Luan.

"Good idea." said Marco. "Chroma keystone!" Then a energy beam flies towards to a crane and it lowers a iron beam.

"That's new." Noah commented.

"Yeah, I never seen that power before." said Orion and attacked a Bruiser.

"Star move!" Cole shouted as he jumps in the air and punches the iron beam, causing it to swing towards Star and Argus.

Star gets out of the way and the iron beam hits Argus knocking him out. "Whoa!" Gia replied.

"Let's power up!" Troy shouted.

The Mega Rangers minus Orion take out a cellphone like device and insert a key into the device. "Super Mega mode! Red/Blue/Green/Pink/Yellow!" The five Mega Rangers shouted and their suits change into a pirate theme like attire.

"It would appear that our new allies are full of surprises." said Wu.

"What are you two waiting for? Destroy them!" Prince Vekar shouted.

Both Levira and Damaras both join the battle, The Super Mega Rangers and Rift Jumpers get ready for battle, but a rift opens up and Chen on his own mobile throne comes out of the rift. "You! Hand over that staff!" Chen demanded.

"No!" Vekar shouted. "Deal with this pest!" Vekar runs away from the battle.

The XBorgs and Bruisers charge towards Chen, but Chen uses the legs of his mobile throne to kick the XBorgs and Bruisers. Chen presses a button and misssiles are launched and hits Levira and Damaras. Chen chuckles and chases after Vekar.

"Whatever Chen wants with that staff it's not good." Garmadon said.

"Same goes for that keystone if he gets it." Lisa added. "I'm getting a read on it."

"Keystone?" Troy asked.

"Long story." Buford replied.

"Ok half of us will look for the keystone. You guys go after Chen." Lisa suggested.

"Right!" The heroes agree. The Super Mega Rangers, Lloyd, Garnet, Clyde, Lily, Candace, Star, Bobby, Lori, Garmadon, Zane, Pearl, Lola, Bolin, Baljeet, Ferb, Luan, Asami, Cole, Fry, Lana and Leela went to go follow Chen and Vekar, while Lisa, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Steven, Amethyst, Phineas, Isabella, Lynn, Lucy, Luna, Leni, Buford, Bender, Wu, Kai, Nya, Jay, Marco, Korra and Mako find the keystone.

 **(Me still playing Until Dawn)**

 **Grimlock: Hey are you planning a Loud House crossover between Ninja turtles and Until Dawn?**

 **Me: Ninja Turtles, yes. Until Dawn, not sure. I was thinking the Louds would be mutated into mutants by the Foot clan and the turtles save them.**

 **Grimlock: That would be pretty cool.**

 **Me: Thanks. It's a work in progress.**

 **Grimlock: Cool.**

 **Me: I'm gonna wrap this up. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	11. Super Mega Mission part 2

**(We have arrived in Avalor)**

 **Elena: Smoke, great to see you again.**

 **Me: Hey Elena.**

 **Elena: I see that you brought new friends.**

 **Smokescreen: Um hi.**

 **Clay: Greeting princess.**

 **Mikey: What up?**

 **Nate: Um hi.**

 **AVGN: Hey.**

 **Elena: What brings you back to Avalor?**

 **Lisa: There has been a power source in your kingdom.**

 **Elena: Really what is it?**

 **Me: That's what we're here to find out.**

 **Elena: I better come too. It's my kingdom.**

 **Me: Very well.**

 **(You readers enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Lisa's team are following the signal of the keystone. "Are there yet?" Buford asked.

"The signal is getting stronger!" Lisa stated.

"Finally!" Amethyst exclaimed.

Lisa's team have reached the keystone, it has four elements on it. A light blue thunderbolt on the left, a fireball on top, a waterball on the bottom and a green apple on the right, resting on a table. "There's the keystone!" Steven said.

"Hm. That was easy." Ronnie Anne smirked. But a giant red and gray scorpion like monster with four legs, giant silver fangs and red eyes.

"Behind you!" Wu exclaimed. Ronnie Anne turns around and sees the monster behind her, the monster stomps it's right leg on the ground and the keystone flies upwards.

Then a rift opens up and Metus comes out of the rift and lands on top of the monster and grab the keystone. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lincoln Loud, his sisters, his little girlfriend, Wu, half of the pajama band and the drunken tin can." Metus snarled.

"Metus!" Lincoln glared at Metus.

"First off it's drunken garbage can." Bender corrected the former ice tribe Agori. "Plus what the hell is that thing?"

"Like my new pet? It's called a Skopio." Metus said.

"Don't care, hand over that keystone!" Ronnie Anne shouted.

"Oh no, my dear. I will destroy you and feed you to my pet. But don't worry I'll make sure he chews." Metus places the keystone on the Skopio's forehead and it feels a power surge. "Property!"

"Alright prepare to get your non shiny metal ass kicked!" Bender shouted and take out a sword.

Lincoln and his sisters each used a smoke bomb of the colours of their attire and when the smoke clears they're in warrior outfits. "Good idea." Ronnie Anne used a smoke bomb and when the smoke clears, Ronnie Anne is wearing a purple one piece, with a black belt holding her sai, boots that reached her knees and gloves that reached her elbows.

The Skopio shoots fireballs from its mouth, Steven dodges the fireball and so does Jay. "Burn! Burn!" Metus began to laugh like a madman.

Then a stream of water is shot at the Skopio's mouth. "What the?" Metus looked around and sees Leni with her right hand up.

"We learned some new tricks since our last encounter." Lynn said and kicked mud at Metus' face.

"I can't see!" Metus shouted and he managed to get the mud off of him. But then he sees Lucy and he screams. "How did you? Oh forgot it!" Metus takes out a blade and tries to stab Lucy, but she turns herself into a shadow and Metus was confused.

Buford shoots a lot of baseballs at Metus and he was getting furious at Buford. "This is worse than Lynn." He said and then commanded the Skopio to stomp on Buford. But Amethyst uses her whip to grab the Skopio's leg.

Bender tries to stab the leg with his sword, but it broke. "Aw man!" Bender exclaimed, right before Skopio kicks Bender away.

Marco finds a nail gun and shoots nails at the Skopio. This grabs the beast's attention shoots a stream of water at Marco. Then Korra threw fireballs at monster, but she gets swatted to a wall. "Maybe you should cool off." Metus smirked.

Amethyst summons both of her whips, spins into a ball and charges towards the Skopio's head and attacks both the beast and Metus, the keystone was off the Skopio. Metus was thrown off the beast and was about to impact on the ground, but a rift opens up and Metus falls right in and the rift closes up.

"Aw! I wanted to see his head hit the ground." Bender said.

"But, we got the keystone." Phineas stated as he held the keystone.

"We should regroup with the others." Lisa replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the construction site, Chen has Prince Vekar on his back and he grabs Lord Zedd's staff. "Perfect." Chen said.

"Drop the staff Chen!" Garmadon shouted.

"Garmadon and the Crystal Gems. What a surprise." Chen smiled evily.

"Hand over that staff Chen!" Troy shouted.

"Here's my answer. NO!" Chen shouted.

"You don't know the power of that staff." Gia exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that." Chen said and then he pressed a button revealing a buttload of weapons. "Any last words?"

"Yes, you have a few bugs to work out." Garnet replied.

"What?" Chen questioned, but then he pressed the button but nothing happens. "Huh?" Chen pressed the button again and nothing happened, he kept pressing the button in anger.

"Well. We're waiting." said Jake.

"What is wrong with this thing?" Chen asked and started stomping on his throne. But his throne gets tipped over and Chen falls face first.

"How did he fall?" Lola asked.

They see Bender lighting a cigar. "We're back baby." Bender replied in a deadpan tone with the rest of the team running in.

"You. You cheated!" Chen cried.

"No I didn't. I'm bending the rules, huge difference." Bender replied and puffed smoke in Chen's face, and takes the staff from Chen.

Then a rift opens up and a giant arm grabs Chen by the leg. "You have failed me Chen." Lord Vortech's voice shouted and dragged Chen into the rift.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chen shouted as he was dragged into the rift, and when Chen enters the rift, it closes up.

"Did anyone else hear a voice?" Bolin asked.

"I did too." Noah replied.

"Bender, you should give me the staff so we can destroy it." Troy said.

"What's in it for me? Bender." Bender questioned.

"Um guys." Phineas said as the keystone flew out of his hands and connected to Lord Zedd's staff.

"That's new." said Jake.

Just then the staff floats to Prince Vekar's hand. "Now to get rid of the Power Rangers and who you freaks are off the face of the earth." said Vekar.

"He has the staff and that keystone!" Emma pointed out.

"How can this get any worse?" Candace asked.

"Don't say that!" Luna shouted.

Then they hear giant footsteps coming towards the heroes, and it revealed to be Devastator. "Oh man." Lloyd replied in fear.

"Is that Devastator?" Korra asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd answered.

"Hand over the staff!" Devastator demanded.

"Never!" Vekar shouted and fired a lightning bolt at Devastator's face.

"That was a big mistake." said Devastator.

"Any ideas?" Cole asked.

"Do that creation tornado." Candace suggested.

"Tornado of creation. But I already scanned the area and there is barely any material we can work with." Zane replied.

"We can handle Devastator. You guys take care of Vekar." said Troy and takes out his morpher and dial. "Summon Skyship!"

"Summon Skyship!" Gosei shouted. Then giant red pirate ship shows up and Troy, Jake, Noah, Gia and Emma all board the Skyship.

"Summon Q-Rex Zord!" Orion placed the Quatum Ranger key in his morpher and a silver, blue and pale gold drill jet shows up.

Then a blue jet, yellow trailer van, green race car and pink submarine come out of the Skyship, and the trailer van and submarine formed the legs, the blue jet and green race car forms the arms while the Skyship forms the torso and head. They all combine and became a giant robot. "Legendary Megazord, Ready!" The five Mega Rangers shouted.

Then the Q-Rex Drill transforms into a Megazord with the right arm the drill and the head becoming the left arm. "Q-Rex Megazord, ready!"

The group are shocked and awe, until Jay broke the silence. "That's the cooliest thing I ever seen!" Jay exclaimed. "We need Megazords!"

 **(We searched through the town and regrouped)**

 **Me: Nothing?**

 **Luan: We looked everywhere.**

 **Raph: And nothing yet.**

 **Me: Maybe this power source could be somewhere else? Like the temples.**

 **Elena: Let's check it out.**

 **Me: Alright then. You readers please revew and stay frosty.**


	12. Super Mega Victory

**(We walked through the jungle)**

 **Smokescreen: Still got nothing.**

 **Me: Don't say it, it has to be here.**

 **(We reached one of the temples)**

 **Lynn: Hey look over there!**

 **(We see a small orange ball and has a star on it.)**

 **Me: Is that what I think it is? (Runs to it)**

 **Smokescreen: What is it?**

 **Me: A Dragonball! (Picks up the 4 star dragonball)**

 **AVGN: I ain't touching that!**

 **Me: No, it's just a name.**

 **Lola: What's so special about that Dragonball?**

 **Me: There are seven of them and they grant you any wish you want.**

 **Lola: Any wish I want?**

 **Smokescreen: So where are the other seven?**

 **Me: I have to call Bulma for the Dragon Radar. I think I know where she might be.**

 **(You readers enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Both the Legendary Megazord and Q-Rex Megazord get ready to battle Devastator. "You think your robots can beat me? Think again!" Devastator shouted and charged towards the two Megazords.

The Q-Rex Megazord attacks Devastator with it's drill, while the Legendary Megazord slashes the Decepticon Combiner with it's swords.

"Think again Devastator!" said Troy.

"We'll never give up." said Orion.

"That's what they all say. Before they fall!" Devastator shouted and charged at the two Megazords. The Legendary Megazord gets punched in the chest and Devastator kicks the Q-Rex Megazord in the chest.

"Man this guy is tough!" Jake said.

"We have to pull through team!" said Troy.

"I hope those other guys are ok." Emma said.

* * *

Back to our heroes, they all get their weapons ready to battle against Prince Vekar. "Now you will face the wrath of the Armada!" said Vekar as he raised Lord Zedd's staff and the keystone glowed.

Lana charged towards Prince Vekar with her hatchets ready to hit the evil prince. But then the area began to freeze, ice was forming on the ground and ice pillars come out of the ground. "Lana! Stop!" Isabella shouted but Lana didn't listened.

Then a ice pillar comes out of the ground in front of Lana, Lana stopped running but she slid across the ice and crashes into the ice pillar. "Ow." said Lana.

"You humans are all the same. Always rushing into things without thinking." said Vekar.

"First off I'm a mutant." Leela glared at Vekar and performs a flying kick towards him.

Vekar uses his new staff again and the ground is raised making a wall, causing Leela to crash into the wall. "Don't attack! The Keystone has elemental powers!" Zane reported.

"So how do we beat this guy?" Star asked.

"We have one element that he doesn't have." said Kai.

"Energy?" Lincoln asked.

"Besides that." Kai replied.

"Air." Fry stated.

"Besides that." Kai said.

"Nature." said Bolin.

"No!" Kai exclaimed. "The element of surprise."

* * *

Back with the power rangers, their battle with Devastator isn't going so great. Devastator is punching the Q-Rex Megazord with a series of combos. That's when the Legendary Megazord slashes Devastator's back with it's blades.

"Thanks guys." said Orion.

"Don't mention it Orion." said Noah.

The Q-Rex Megazord uses it's drill and attacked Devastator. "I guess you know the drill!" Orion joked. "I think I listened to too many of Luan's jokes."

* * *

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that." said Troy.

"Power Rangers, do you read me?" Zane asked through a commlink.

"Zane is that you?" Emma asked.

"Correct, Pink ranger. I am contacting you through Lisa's Loudpad." said Zane.

"Really? That's so cool!" said Gia.

"Anyway. I have some information on how Devastator fights. Every time he's about to punch he drops his guard. He also has two drills for weapons." Zane explained.

"Thanks Zane." said Troy as Zane hanged up. "Let's do this team!"

"Right!" The other Rangers agreed.

* * *

Devastator takes out his drills and raised his right arm, but then the Q-Rex Megazord uses it's drill and strikes Devastator on the left and so did the Legendary Megazord with it's swords. "How is this possible?!" Devastator questioned.

* * *

Kai, Korra, Mako and Lori threw fireballs at Vekar, but he uses his staff and summons a water wall. "Now's my chance." said Korra, she turned the knob on her armour to the water tribe emblem and used the water wall to strike at Vekar.

"What the? How did she do that!?" Vekar questioned.

"I'm the avatar." said Korra with a serious tone. She raised the water and freezes the water into spikes and launched them towards Vekar.

Vekar screamed like a little girl and shot a flame ray at the ice spikes. Then Vekar summons two boulders and they rolled towards Marco and Candace. But Bolin stomped his foot on the ground and two rocks pop up and blocked the boulders. "Cole, Lynn now!" Bolin shouted.

Cole and Lynn both kicked the boulders back at Vekar. Vekar shoots two lightning bolts at the boulders and destroys them. "When is that plan going to spring into action?" Leni asked.

"Wait for it." Kai replied.

"Narwhal blast!" Star shouted as a narwhal is shot of her wand and hits Vekar.

"I will not be defeated by low class rats." said Vekar. Then he gets hit the back by something, he turns around and sees no one is there. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"I'm giving you the punch line!" Luan's voice is heard but Vekar doesn't see her.

"Where are you?!" Vekar shouted.

"Here!" Luan shouted as she kicked Vekar in the chest. "Now Lloyd!"

"Energy!" Lloyd shot a beam of green energy from his hands and heads straight for Vekar.

But Vekar shoots a stream of lightning from Lord Zedd's staff and the two elements collided.

* * *

Devastator was pushed back a bit, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. Devastator charged towards the two Megazords with his drills and attacked them. "It's over Power Rangers!" Devastator shouted.

"No it's not!" said Troy. "Let's finish this!"

* * *

Orion placed the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger key, Quantum Ranger key, and the Dino Thunder White Ranger key in their keyholes and turns them. "Super Mega final strike! Triple drill attack!" Orion shouted as the drill in the cockpit spin.

Then Q-Rex drill and Q-Rex Dinozord both appeared and started up their drills and charged towards Devastator and attacks him. "You're turn guys!" Orion said.

* * *

"You got it!" The Super Mega Rangers shouted. The Super Mega Rangers take out their Super Megaforce Ranger keys, placed them in the keyholes and turned them. "Super Mega final strike!"

* * *

The Legendary Megazord chest panel opens up and it revealed a cannon. "Super Mega Star-burst!" The Super Mega Rangers shouted. The Legendary Megazord shot cannonballs at Devastator nonstop.

"No!" Devastator shouted as he was being pelted by cannonballs and after the last cannonball hits him, he falls apart and gets knocked down.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega win!" Troy said.

* * *

Lloyd and Vekar are still in the middle of the elemental clash, but Lloyd was starting to give up. "What's the matter human? It looks like you're starting to get tired!" Vekar laughed.

"No! Ninja never quit!" Lloyd shouted and gave it his all and Lloyd's energy beam got stronger.

"Let's give him a hand!" Cole suggested. "Earth!" Cole shot a beam of earth, which is rocks.

"Fire!" Kai shouted and shot a beam of fire.

"Ice!" Zane shouted and shot a beam of ice.

"Lightning!" Jay shouted and shot a beam of lightning.

"Water!" Nya shouted and shot a beam of water.

The six ninjas all shot their elemental at Vekar and it overpowered his attack. "No! I can't lose!" Vekar shouted before he was hit by the blast and was knocked down to the ground and the staff was released from his hand. Fry caught the staff and Lloyd caught the Keystone.

"We got the Keystone!" said Lloyd.

"And this cool staff!" Fry said.

Just then a rift opens up and sucks up Vekar. "And there's our ticket out of here." said Bender as he jumped in the rift.

"Shouldn't we at least tell the Power Rangers that we have the staff?" Asami started.

"We can't risk it. We need to keep it safe from the wrong hands." said Garnet.

"Fine." Asami replied. The rest of heroes jump in the rift, Lana was the last one to jump in the rift and it closes.

* * *

Back on Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech was holding Chen by his foot. "You lost the Foundation Element, Chen!" Lord Vortech shouted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Chen exclaimed. "It was the Ninja, Louds, and the Crystal Gems they took the staff from me! Rose Quartz's and Sensei Garmadon are leading a team of heroes."

"A son? Hm the son of Rose Quartz is leading a army of heroes? I need to get rid of them, they'll ruin everything!" said Lord Vortech.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." said a voice.

Chen gasped a the sight of this newcomer. "You!" Chen shouted.

"Welcome, um bad guy?" Lord Vortech asked.

"Yes, I am a bad guy." The person replied.

"Perfect. To the right please." said Lord Vortech.

"Good." said the person walking towards the weapons and a black and white butterfly is shown flying.

* * *

Our heroes are back in the gateway room. "That staff must be important. Fry place it somewhere safe." said Garnet.

"You got it." said Fry as he placed Lord Zedd's staff against the wall. "There." Fry walks away in satisfaction but the staff falls down.

"You now have the Elemental phase keystone." said the Gateway. "The keystone with the fanciest name is what's it called." The elemental keystone floats toward the gateway and attaches to the top of the gateway.

Then Luna punches Candace in her right arm. "Ow!" Candace exclaimed and gripped her right arm. "What was that for?"

"That's for saying and I quote." said Luna. "How can this get any worse? Which caused this Devastator guy to show up."

"You're blaming me for a giant robot showing up!?" Candace asked.

"Yes! I would of excepted this from Jay or Leni!" Luna shouted.

"Hey!" Jay and Leni replied angrily.

"It could of been the mysterious force?" Candace replied while circling her hands. "Maybe that guy shows up through the rift. Wait that's explains a lot."

"Explain what?" Steven asked.

"All the stuff that Phineas and Ferb has built all summer. The roller coaster, the beach, the maze, and all that other stuff could explain how it disappeared before mom comes home?"

"You guys built a roller coaster? Was it awesome?!" Lincoln asked.

"You know it!" said Phineas.

"I tried to bust them until it disappears." said Candace. "But this time I will bust them."

"They're trying to save their friend and you want to bust them?" Luan asked.

"So?" Candace replied.

"The things they did sound cool and you wanted to pull the plug on them?" Luna and Luan both look at each other and they both said.

"She's a party pooper!"

"Hey I can have fun!" Candace snapped at the rocker and comedian.

"Your brothers are trying to have fun and you want to destroy their fun." said Luan.

"Enough!" Wu shouted and the whole went dead silent. Arguing will not help us find our friends and the person responsible for these rifts. You three must learn to work together and put this behind you."

"I rather listen to dubstep." Luna folded her arms as she said those words.

"I rather watch son of the mask." Luan replied with a deadpan tone.

"I rather work as a amusement park mascot." said Candace.

"But would you rather help us find the next keystone." Lisa suggested. "I located it, but I can't get the name of the world."

"That's good enough for me." said Isabella.

"I thought we know the world's name?" Buford questioned. "You should know because you're a nerd."

"Well this technology looks like it hasn't been used in ages." Lisa explained. "I'll fix it once we get the 4th keystone."

The heroes jumped in the gateway, except for Lisa. "Don't break on me now." said Lisa as she jumped in the gateway.

* * *

Our heroes are traveling through the rift, but Marco noticed that something's wrong. "Hey guys. How long have we've been traveling through this rift?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, we should of reached our destination right about now." Mako agreed.

"Maybe it takes longer?" Amethyst guessed.

Lisa takes out her Loudpad, but it started to short circuit. "Oh Fig Newtons?!" Lisa exclaimed. "My Loudpad is busted."

"That's not good." said Phineas.

"What do we do now?" Candace asked.

"Maybe it was that mysterious force?" Luan snickered.

"Don't joke about that!" said Candace.

"Hey look a phone booth!" Fry reported, the others look at what is Fry pointing at and they see a blue futuristic phone booth that says Police box.

The door opens up and it reveals a man with fair skin, grey hair, wearing dark blue shirt Cromble-style coat with a red lining, dark blue trousers, a long collared white shirt buttoned to the top with no tie, a navy cardigan or waistcoat and brogue boots.

"Greetings heroes." He said. "Quickly get in, if you want out of this endless rift!"

"You sure we can trust him?" Baljeet asked.

"No way am I staying here!" said Lori.

The heroes all get into the phone booth and the man closes the door.

 **(We made to Capluse corp)**

 **Smokescreen: Something's not right around here.**

 **Me: What do you mean?**

 **AVGN: There's a giant hole in the wall.**

 **Me: What the? (I find note) Dear Smoke if you wish to see Bulma again, you will bring me the dragon ball for her life. Meet me in East city. Signed Chase Young.**

 **Aaron: Chase Young? That dragon guy?**

 **Me: He's more than that Aaron. He's the most dangerous villain we ever faced.**

 **Lincoln: Then let's go find him and get Bulma.**

 **Me: We just need a plan. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	13. Welcome to Titan

**(After we dropped the new Shen Gong Wu at the temple and dropped off Bulma at home. We found a new dragon ball in Paris)**

 **Me: Too bad Ladybug and Cat Noir are not here. We can really use them right now.**

 **Smokescreen: We can manage without them.**

 **Me: You're right. Let's get to work.**

 **(After an hour of searching we found the one star Dragon ball near Norte Dome)**

 **Lynn: There.**

 **?: Don't count on it!**

 **(We see Goldar and his Putty patrol entering the scene)**

 **Goldar: The Dragon balls become to Hawkmoth so hand them over!**

 **Me: Never!**

 **(While we fight Goldar, enjoy When Worlds Collide. Drake and Barbara belong to me and Mason belongs to Ghost Archer)**

"Whoa! I thought we were going to get cramped, but this place is big." said Jay.

"No kidding." Clyde replied.

"You know what they say Jay, big things come in small packages!" Luan chuckled.

"This is Bristish sci-fi technology at its finest." said Ferb, this surprises everyone minus his friends.

"Did Ferb just talked?" Marco asked.

"I heard him too." Lynn replied.

"I don't believe it." said Garmadon.

"Believe it Garmadon. Oh where are my manners, I am the Doctor." said the Doctor. "And you're inside the TARDIS."

"A Doctor of what?" Fry asked.

"Wait how did you know my name?" Garmadon asked.

"Welcome to time travel 101 Garmadon. You see I rescued you all from a rift loop." said the Doctor. He took out the sonic screwdriver and waved it around on Lisa's loudpad. "I locked onto Lisa's Loud pad, remember that. As for your answer student Garmadon, I meet you, you haven't met me yet."

"Yet?" Bolin asked.

"That's time travel for you alright." The Doctor replied.

"You're lying." said Lucy.

"No, here's your book of poems." said the Doctor and handed Lucy her book of poems.

Lucy took out another black book and they look exactly the same. "It's a copy." Lucy stated.

"Again, time machine, it's not a 3-D printer." said the Doctor. "Just give me your book of poems later."

* * *

We see a Medical lobby and the TARDIS appears and the door opens. The Doctor and our heroes step out of the TARDIS. "Where are we?" Garnet asked.

"I don't know, call this place whatever you want." The Doctor replied.

"And you picked a hospital?" Bender asked.

"I have my reasons." The Doctor said and handed Korra a piece of paper. "Here's my number, call me if there's any trouble."

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Korra asked.

"I usually come along with you, but if I cross my own time stream it would cause a tear in the universe." The Doctor said as he enters the TARDIS. "Good luck." Those were the Doctor's last words right before he closed the TARDIS door and it disappears.

The heroes are confused by what just happened even Lisa. "Can someone please tell what's going on?" Pearl asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cinnibar.

Scarlett had a chart set up in her study as she tried to connect the patterns of the rifts together. Each universe was set in a different colored pin and two threads connected the universe to another and the Gateway, which is in the center of the chart.

"Let's see. Beach City to Royal Woods. Royal Woods to Echo Creek. Echo Creak to Ninjago. Ninjago to Republic City. Republic City to Danville. Danville to New New York. New New York to Dreamland. Dreamland to Ever After High. Ever After High to Harwood County." She then slid her chair to her computer and started imputing codes before taking a sip of cola. "If my calculations are correct, their next location should be…" Then, a picture of a space station with an unsettling atmosphere came up on her computer. "Oh crap."

She then raced for her communicator and gave out an order. "Korra! You're in the Titan Station! It's one of the most dangerous places to be in outer space next to Planet LV-426!"

"Well, we could use some help!"

"I would send you help if I could but with this rift situation, I had to send all of my soldiers to their home dimensions so they could protect their worlds. And for your worlds, I sent Virgil, Riku, Kairi, Mason, Drake and Barbara to defend them. The most I can do for you is send you some extra weapons."

"I understand. Thanks anyway."

"Now, while you're in the Titan Station, there's going to be these creepy zombie-like beings called Necromorphs that are a particular pain in the butt to kill. Now, tell the group to search for an engineer named Isaac Clarke."

* * *

"Understood." Korra said as she hung up.

"So where the heck are we?" Luna asked.

"A hospital of course." Leni answered.

"Actually we're on the Titan Station." Korra corrected Leni.

"Titan? As in Saturn's moom?" Marco asked.

"Saturn has a total of 61 moons. Titan is the largest moon orbiting Saturn." Lisa explained.

"Thanks for the lesson kid." Candace replied with a deadpan look.

"This place is surrounded with zombie like beings called Necromophs. They are really hard to kill." said Korra.

"That's bad." said Pearl.

"Anyway we need to find a engineer." Korra stated.

"Who?" Fry asked.

"His name is Isaac Clarke. We need to find him. So I suggest we split up." said Korra.

"Um Korra that's a bad idea." Jay replied. "This place is giving me the creeps and splitting up never goes well in these kinds of settings in a horror movie."

"We're not helpess, Jay." Korra said. "But just in case, we're going to split up into groups of three. I'll go with Lori and Star."

"Girl power!" said Star.

Korra formed the three groups as followed.

Group 1: Korra, Lori, star

Group 2: Lincoln, Cole and Lucy

Group 3: Bender, Mako and Luan

Group 4: Zane, Bobby, and Pearl

Group 5: Nya, Leni, and Isabella

Group 6: Ronnie Anne, Buford, and Steven

Group 7; Lloyd, Fry and Bolin

Group 8: Lisa, Lily and Kai

Group 9: Jay, Ferb, and Marco

Group 10: Leela, Lynn, and Wu

Group 11: Amethyst, Lola and Lana

Group 12: Phineas, Garmadon and Baljeet

Group 13: Asami, Candace, and Luna.

Group 14: Clyde and Garnet.

"Anyone wanna trade? I rather not wanna be teamed up with this fun sucker." said Luna glaring at Candace.

"Go make out with your guitar." Candace replied.

"Why don't you go rain on someone's parade?" Luna replied.

"Anyone want to trade?" Asami asked.

"No way." Luan answered back.

"I'm good." said Steven.

"Too bad, Rocker Quartz would be awesome in space." Lana said.

"Like I said before Lana." Pearl started. "Fusion can be unstable at time." Pearl said as Bender mocked her.

"Anyway let's split up. First group to find Isaac Clarke report to their location. Got it?" Korra stated and everyone nodded and the 13 groups all went their separate ways.

 **(We defeated Goldar and his putty patrol)**

 **AVGN: You got your asses handed to you!**

 **Lynn: We have two dragon balls.**

 **(Then a hologram of Hawk Moth appears)**

 **Lance: Let me guess Hawk Moth?**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes and I will not stop until those Dragon balls are mine.**

 **Me: Over my dead body! You're never get them.**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't get cocky Smoke. I've hired villains to collect the dragon balls and my wish will be fulfilled. (Hologram ends)**

 **Me: We have work to do guys. (Look at the Dragon radar) There are two Dragon balls. One's in Royal Woods and the other is in the Kindergarten where Amethyst was born.**

 **Smokescreen: Ok, me and the Nerd will go to the Kindergarden.**

 **Me: Royal Woods for the rest of us. I would like to thank Ben10man for Scarlett's warning and Korra's splitting up. Please review and all that.**


	14. What is real?

**(We made it to Chen's island)**

 **Luan: Hey Cole, maybe you can make us some noodles.**

 **Cole: Real funny Luan.**

 **Me: No times for jokes Luan. We have a dragon ball to find.**

 **Garmadon: I swore never to return to this island.**

 **Me: I know Sensei Garmadon. But we have to find the Dragon balls before Hawk Moth does.**

 **Lucy: He's right. But where do we start?**

 **Me: Chen's palace.**

 **Donnie: A good place to start.**

 **(We head straight to Chen's palace, you readers enjoy when worlds collide. The following chapters will be rated T)**

Steven, Ronnie Anne and Buford are walking through the station and sees a few shops. "Is this a mall?" Buford asked.

"Looks like it." said Ronnie Anne.

"But I don't see anyone here." said Steven.

"They're probably asleep." said Buford.

"I don't think so Buford. The shops are open." said Ronnie Anne. "But no one's inside."

"Maybe those Necromorphs got them?" Steven questioned.

"I don't see any of those things." said Buford.

But they heard something crawling through the vents. "Did anyone hear crawling?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What you need your boyfriend?" Buford asked. Ronnie Anne glares at Buford and punches him in the face. "Ow!"

* * *

Zane, Bobby and Pearl have entered a apartment complex, but when they walked through the complex and Zane scanned the area. "No sign of life." said Zane.

"Whoa, that's creepy." Bobby replied.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Pearl asked.

"No, not really." said Zane.

They walked through the complex until Pearl heard something in the vents. "Zane, Bobby. I don't think we're alone." said Pearl.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"We are being watched." said Pearl.

Zane took out his badge and pressed a button. "Anyone hearing something in the vents?" Zane asked.

"Yeah!" Steven replied.

"Good I thought I was going crazy." said Bolin.

"I'm hearing something else on my end." said Lynn.

"What is your location Lynn?" Zane asked.

"Some apartment building." said Lynn. "With some weird writing on the wall and dead bodies."

"Dead bodies?" Pearl asked.

"Alright I can loot some dead bodies!" Bender cheered.

"Show some respect for the dead Bender." said Mako.

"Hey shut up!" Bender snapped.

* * *

"Just remember the mission. Find Issac Clarke, so we can find that keystone and get out." said Korra and ended the call.

"Ok this is literally boring." said Lori.

"I'm with Lori on this one." Star agreed. "Can't Lori just call that call?"

"I don't have his number and besides I can't use my phone in space." said Lori.

"And yet you were able to text Bobby from Elm Reef." said Korra.

"It's different." Lori replied.

* * *

Lincoln, Cole and Lucy have entered an Elementary school, and they see that the place is a mess. "Is anyone creeped out by this place?" Cole asked.

"Yes/no." Lincoln and Lucy both replied. Cole and Lincoln both look at Lucy.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." said Cole and Lincoln.

They walked and they see some drawings on the wall, but the first drawing looked different. "I think that one looks like a mantis?" Lincoln guessed.

"A scary looking mantis drawn by a 3rd grader?" Cole asked.

"Looks strange." said Lucy.

Then they hear a baby cooing from a distance. "Lily?" Lincoln asked.

Lincoln and Lucy went to go follow the baby cooing, but when Cole was about to follow them. "Cole." A voice called out from another room.

Cole didn't followed the two Loud siblings and entered a classroom. He then sees a woman in her forties, with a Lego body, long black hair, wearing a orange dress staring at the chalkboard. "Hello Cole." She said.

"Mom?" Cole asked in disbelief. "Is that you? I thought you were dead?"

"It's me sweetheart." said Cole's mom, she then turned around and her eyes are glowing pale white and Cole backed away in fear from the sight of his mother. "Make us whole sweetie."

"No. You're not real! You're dead!" Cole shouted.

Cole's mother walked up to Cole. "Make us whole!" Cole's mother shouted and Cole covered his ears and closed his eyes tight.

"You're not real!" Cole shouted. "You're not real!"

"Cole! Cole!" Cole opened his eyes to see Lincoln and Lucy by his side.

"Lincoln, Lucy?" Cole said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you in another room and we heard you saying you're not real." said Lucy.

"It's nothing. Let's get moving." said Cole and walked off with Lincoln and Lucy following him.

The three entered a gym and keep hearing a baby cooing. "Where's the baby?" Lucy asked.

"Don't know?" Cole shrugged.

Then child like zombies with long claws come out and charge towards the trio. "What are those things?" Lincoln asked.

"Beats me, but attack!" Cole shouted and took out the scythe of quakes and slashed the child like zombies. Lucy and Lincoln both took their weapons out and attacked the zombies.

Then suddenly reanimated infants with glowing yellow sacs on their backs crawl in and crawl towards the trio. Lincoln shot a green energy ball at one the reanimated infants and it exploded on impact. "Stay away from the babies they explode!" Lincoln shouted.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Cole said as he threw a explosive canister at the reanimated infants.

Lucy twirled her scythe around and slices the child like zombies. "We need to leave now." said Lincoln as he sliced a child like zombie.

"The door's locked!" said Cole.

"Maybe we can try out the new keystone." said Lucy.

"Do it!" Cole shouted.

"Elemental keystone, lightning!" Lucy shouted and a electric shield surrounded Lucy and shoot lightning at the reanimated children. When Lucy deactivates the keystone she looks around and sees the carnage. "Whoa."

"These must be Necromorphs?" Cole asked.

"And I found my new nightmare." said Lincoln.

"Let's get out of here before more show up." said Lucy.

"Good idea." said Cole.

* * *

Garmadon, Phineas and Baljeet are walking down the hall, until Garmadon hears something. "Son." Garmadon looked behind and sees the First Spinjitzu Master.

"Father?" Garmadon questioned.

"You have failed me even in death!" The First Spinjitzu Master shouted.

"No. I am no longer the person who Ninjago fear." said Garmadon.

The First Spinjitzu Master lunges towards Garmadon, he braced for impact but when he opens his eyes he doesn't see his dead father anywhere. "Um Sensei Garmadon are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"I am fine, Phineas." Garmadon replied. "I need to make a quick message." He walked away and went to a corner and took out his badge.

"Scarlett, if you're getting this message, we need your help. I saw a hallucination of my father and I think something is up with the space station. I don't know what the problem is, but I fear my brother, my son and the rest of the team maybe having hallucinations. I think the space station is alive? It could be possible or something else, perhaps Issac Clarke may have the answer. I gotta go." said Garmadon as he ended the message.

* * *

With Lynn's group, they entered a church and Lynn looked around and she was creeped out. "Anyone getting a creepy vibe?" Lynn asked.

"A little bit." Leela replied.

Then Wu heard footsteps coming towards them. "Something is coming." said Wu.

Lynn and Leela take their blasters and get ready to attack. "Get ready." said Lynn.

They see a woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lipstick, long wavy hair that is black on the right side and white on the left, ice blue eyes wearing a black and white skintight outfit. "Ivy." Wu glared at her.

"Well if isn't Sensei Wu. You must be one of Takanuva's students and you must be Leela." said Ivy.

"How do you know about Takanuva?" Lynn asked.

"I read your mind Lynn Loud." said Ivy.

"Just who are you?" Lynn asked with her blasters aiming at Ivy.

"I am Princess Ivy, Scarlett's half sister." said Ivy. Lynn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and Leela gasped.

 **(We reached Chen's palace and started looking for the dragon ball)**

 **Lloyd: Still nothing.**

 **Me: It has to be here.**

 **Leni: I found it!**

 **Me: The Dragon ball?**

 **Leni: No my earring.**

 **Lincoln: (holds the 6 star dragon ball) I found it.**

 **Me: Nice job dude.**

 **Lynn: So you beated me to the dragon ball big whoop. I always win when I run upstairs and he got the dragon ball!**

 **(A evil Akuma shows up and goes into Lynn's football and it transforms her into a football player with a dark crimson jersey with the number 0 on it, a dark red helmet, black lines on her cheeks, black pants and black shoes)**

 **Smokescreen: Lynn?**

 **Quarterback: Call me Quarterback! (Tackles Smokescreen into a wall and kicks me at a gong)**

 **Zane: She has been Akumatized!**

 **Quarterback: That's right Chappie! (Headbutts Zane and takes the 6 dragon balls along with the dragon radar and runs off)**

 **Leo: She took the dragon balls.**

 **Wu: We must hurry, before she gets the final dragon ball.**

 **Me: My ears are ringing! You readers please review and all that.**


	15. The engineer cometh

**(Fry and I come back from 7/11. But we see Luke and Nya playing Injustice)**

 **Me: Getting ready for injustice 2?**

 **Luke: Yep.**

 **Nya: Got that right.**

 **Fry: I call winner.**

 **Luke: I'm calling you loser, when I beat Nya.**

 **Nya: In your dreams.**

 **(You readers enjoy When Worlds collide)**

"How is Ivy here?" Wu asked.

"Okay. I'm starting to get a sense of how this place works. It's playing tricks with our minds. You're just an illusion." Lynn said as Ivy approached her.

"Then tell me, Lynn. Is this real?" Ivy asked as she jabbed her shoulder and she gasped as she rubbed her arm.

"She's real." Lynn confirmed as the others drew their weapons.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help." Ivy said as she raised her hands up. "Scarlett contacted me and told me to help you guys out of here."

"That's not like you at all, Ivy." Wu said.

"Trust me, I don't approve of these rifts either. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Ivy said.

"But how did she contact you? You don't have a Scarlett Army badge." Leela asked.

"It's weird. When I killed the alternate Scarlett for her powers, there was a shift in the universe. It somehow caused the two of us to develop this psychic connection with one another. We can contact and communicate with each other whenever we like using only our thoughts."

"If you betray us. I will break every bone in your body." said Leela.

"Or?" Ivy asked.

"Let the Nercomorphs make a meal out of you." said Leela.

"Whoa. Leela has gone dark." Lynn whispered to Wu.

"I agree." said Wu.

* * *

Back in Cinnibar, Scarlett is on her computer until the Louds' parents, Misako, P.I.X.A.L., and Takanuva all called in. "You know it's hard to get any work, if people keep calling me." said Scarlett.

"Scarlett have you found our kids?" Rita asked.

"I have but you won't like it." said Scarlett.

"Just tell us." said P.I.X.A.L.

"It's the Titan station." Scarlett replied. "It's one of the most dangerous in outer space."

"Our kids are on a deadly space station!?" Lynn Sr. exclaimed.

"Don't worry there is a person who can help them out. His name is Issac Clarke." said Scarlett.

"We need to send help." said Misako.

"I'm sorry Misako, but due to rift situation I can't do so." said Scarlett.

"Maybe we can call in the Louds and their friends from Dimension 63?" Takanuva suggested.

"I don't know about that Takanuva?" Lynn Sr. rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, I know the Justice Rangers, Scarlett Army and Emerald trained them well, but I don't want to interrupt them."

"They helped us out in our hour of need." said Misako.

"I'm with Misako on this one." said Rita.

"Ok call in our soldiers in Dimension 63, I'll find a way to bring them to Cinnibar." said Scarlett.

"Ok then." Lynn Sr. sighs in defeat.

"I'll call in Morro and Skylor." said Misako.

"Really?" Rita groaned. "Look I know he's a good guy now, but to me I still see him as the ghost who tried to kidnap my kids."

"I know you have trust issues about Morro, but he changed." said Misako.

"Odd. I lost contact with the team." said Scarlett.

"What?!" Takanuva exclaimed.

"Somehow their comms are down. P.I.X.A.L. I'm going to need your help." said Scarlett. P.I.X.A.L. nods and assists Scarlett, while Misako and Rita call in their allies. "Let's just pray nothing bad happens." said Scarlett.

* * *

Korra, Lori, and Star walked through the halls of the station as they lit their way through with Korra's fire before stumbling upon an open door.

"Careful, girls. Nothing is as it seems," Korra said as she walked inside of the door and stumbled around the wall for a light. She then found it and flicked it on.

Lori and Star looked inside and their eyes lit up.

"Well, this is lucky." Star said.

They had stumbled upon the station's armory, which was loaded with guns of all sorts and a few blades as well as a few suits of armor.

"Come on." Lori said as they walked inside and she and Star put on two of the armor suits and all three of them loaded up on weapons.

Korra grabbed two handguns, a sword and a machine gun.

Lori grabbed a shotgun, two handguns, and placed her spear in the sheath section of her new armor.

Star grabbed a machete and two handguns and placed her wand in the belt section of her new armor.

"Hey Star you know how to use guns?" Lori asked.

"Does an arcade count?" Star asked.

Lori and Korra both look at each and turned back to star. "No."

Then they hear something crawling through the vents. "Oh yeah. Come at me freaks!"

A slasher drops down in front of Star and she was frozen in fear. Then she screamed in fear.

Then, a sword thrust through the slasher's chest, much to Star's surprise and thrust upwards, slicing it in half, the sides falling over to reveal Korra with her new sword as she then set the halves on fire.

"Brace yourself," Korra said, as she shook the blood off her sword and preparing it.

Star looked over her new armor and Lori's. "This needs something." She then took out her wand and changed the armor's color scheme to her and Lori's signature colors. "That's better."

Lori then heard a ton of footsteps from outside the armory. She then put a finger to her mouth and brought out her spear.

Star aims her wand and it turns into a mace.

"Time to turn up the heat." Lori whispered and her spear began to heat up.

"Here they come."

As the Necromorphs approached, Korra took out her machine gun and blasted away at them, loading them with bullets. She then whacked one across the head with it, not showing any signs of slowing down as she blasted one back with an airbending kick.

Lori then twirled her spear around her and stopped a Slasher's arm before pulling her gun and blasting it in the head before stabbing it in the heart and bashing it to pieces. She felt bile rise in her throat from all the blood, but she swallowed it in disgust before continuing on.

"How is this not disturbing you?!" Star asked Korra, blasting a Necromorph in the skull.

"I've almost died, seen a world covered in eternal darkness twice, and seen some of the most horrifying creatures in the multiverse. Nothing scares me anymore," Korra said.

"That's nothing I battle against an evil wizard and the first evil of Ninjago." said Lori. Lori's arms turned burning red and it resembles magma and shot a flame ray at the Nercomorphs and burns a lurker and puker.

"Whoa." said Star.

"Elemental Loud of Fire." Lori smirked.

Then something shoots down the Nercomorphs, the camera reveals it's Bender with a plasma rifle. "I'm back baby!" Bender said as he smoked his cigar.

"Bender? Where did you get that gun?" Star asked.

"Some dead guy." Bender shrugged. Then fireballs and a beam of light hits the Nercomorphs and it revealed to be Luan and Mako.

"Guess who?!" Luan laughed.

Star whacked a puker with her mace. "There's too many of them!" said Star.

"Fall back!" Korra shouted as the rest of the gang fall back.

* * *

Kai, Lily and Lisa are walking through the halls with their weapons out for whatever comes their way. "Easy." said Kai.

"I know." said Lisa. They heard footsteps coming towards them. Lily shivered in fear and aimed her magic paintbrush. But it revealed to be Fry, Lloyd and Bolin.

"Kai!" said Lloyd.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys!" said Fry. "I saw my dead family."

"I saw my dead parents." said Bolin.

"That's freaky." said Kai.

"No, I believe this place is messing with our heads. Causing illusions in our heads, somehow I am hearing voices." said Lisa

"That's freaky." said Bolin.

Lisa looks at her Loudpad and noticed something. "I'm picking up something in the transport hub. It could be Issac Clarke." said Lisa.

"Let's go." said Lloyd.

* * *

All the groups except for Lynn, Wu and Leela have reached the Transport hub. "You guys made it!" said Clyde.

"You know it Clyde." said Lincoln.

"Funny we didn't encounter any Nercomorphs." said Jay.

"Well we did." said Lucy.

"So did we but have some new armour and weapons." said Lori.

"Looking good babe." Bobby commentated.

"You're ok!" Lynn replied as she, Wu and Leela enter the scene.

"Leela did any Nercomorphs attacked you?" Fry asked.

"Oh we got ambushed but we got help." said Leela.

"From who?" Garmadon asked.

"From me." said Ivy as she walked in. The Crystal Gems, Louds siblings, Clyde, Santaigos, Team Avatar, Ninja, Fry and Bender all get their weapons ready to fight Ivy.

"Ivy! I should of known you showed your face around here!" Korra shouted.

"Stop! Ivy is with us, she's against the rift." said Wu.

"Brother. I was once evil, but she is pure evil!" Garmadon shouted.

"I know. But Scarlett called her through some mind thing." said Lynn.

"Korra! Korra! Come in!" Scarlett shouted through Korra's badge.

Korra picked up her badge and answered the call. "This is Korra. Oh yeah Scarlett, guess who's here?" Korra replied.

"Morro and Skylor are there?" Scarlett asked.

"What? No! Ivy's here! Look I understand that you're crazy but you gone too far!" said Korra.

"Wait Ivy's there!? How did she get there?!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"She said that called her." said Korra.

"I didn't call her." said Scarlett.

"Oh no." Korra threw a fireball at Ivy, but she dodges it. "She's working for the rifts." said Korra with a serious tone in her voice.

The heroes were all captured by some grey energy chain and holds the heroes. "You fell right into my trap." said Ivy.

"So Scarlett didn't call you?" Leela asked.

"That's correct." said Ivy.

"So that psychic connection between you and Scarlett was a lie as well?" Lynn asked.

"Actually that part was true." said Ivy.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Isabella asked.

"Easy." Ivy formed a dragonfly in her hands. "This dragonfly is going erase all of your memories, and you'll be out of the picture."

Just before Ivy could release the dragonfly, it got shot down by a plasma blast. "What the?" Ivy questioned and she sees a person in a RIG suit, holding a plasma cutter.

"Hold it right there!" He shouted.

"It's him." said Zane. "Issac Clarke."

"I don't have time for this." said Ivy and disappeared in a grey cloud of smoke.

Then the heroes are free from the energy chains and fall to the ground. "You guys ok?" Issac asked.

"We're fine." said Phineas.

"So who are you guys?" Issac asked.

"I'm Lincoln Loud." Lincoln introduced himself and the rest of the gang.

"So what are you guys doing here?" said Issac. "This place is crawling with Nercomorphs."

"We are looking a keystone. They're dark purple and have weird markings on them." Jay explained.

"Wait I think I saw something that landed in the Government sector. That could be that Keystone." said Issac.

"Looks like Ivy disabled the tram." said Lisa.

"I'll fix it." said Luna as she took out her guitar and strums it, but the spell hits Luna in the face. "What the?"

Zane scanned Luna's guitar and sighs. "I'm sorry Luna, but you're guitar has been hit by crazy crystals. Same goes for the Golden weapons, Lily's paintbrush and Star's wand." said Zane.

"Hmph!" Lily pouted and crossed her arms and babbles. "Tupid Ivy!"

"I hate Ivy!" Jay shouted.

"There is another way we can get to the Government sector. Through the Ishimura." said Issac.

"Sounds nice." said Leela.

"Prepare to be surprised." said Issac.

 **(Me and Nya are playing Injustice)**

 **Nya: So Ivy is still evil?**

 **Me: Yep, through out the story. Not making her main hero in the story.**

 **Luke: Good, she's a bitch.**

 **Me: Anyway, I like to thank Ben10man for Ivy's talk, the weapons that Lori, Korra and Star got. Please review and all that.**


	16. The Doctor is in

**(Steven, Lincoln and Bulkhead are hanging out watching Samurai Jack)**

 **Steven: Oh man, the new season is so dark.**

 **Lincoln: I know, he has guns and armour.**

 **Bulkhead: He hasn't aged a day.**

 **Steven: He's still the same age when the series started.**

 **?: Excuse me?**

 **(The three turned around and see a man with black armour, fair skin, long black hair, a beard, and a brown bag)**

 **Lincoln: It's him.**

 **Bulkhead: Samurai Jack!**

 **Jack: I am looking for the one called Smoke. Have you seen him?**

 **Steven: In his workshop, down the hall, 2nd door on your left.**

 **Jack: Thank you. (He bows and walks away)**

 **(You readers enjoy When Worlds collide)**

The heroes approached the Ishimura, and they were stunned. "It's huge!" said Leela.

"Yeah I know. This is where the outbreak started." Issac replied.

"You mean those things came from there?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is where it all started and I was there." Issac said

"You were here?!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah and I'm the only one who survived." said Issac. "If I were you guys, I would find some weapons."

"We have weapons." said Fry as he took out his ray gun.

"You had a gun with you this whole time!?" Bolin asked.

"I just found it." said Fry.

"I can't summon my weapon." said Amethyst.

"Me neither." Steven replied

Garnet began to glow and separated into two Gems. One is bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises and dark burgundy hair. Taller than Steven, She wears a maroon tank top and a matching colored headband around her thick and fluffy, outgrown hair cropped at the neck. Her ensemble includes mid-thigh burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst, her gemstone is in the palm of her left hand and it was a square facet.

The other gem has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet.

"Ruby, Sapphire!" Steven exclaimed.

"Wait?" Star stated. "Garnet's a fusion?!"

"It would appear that Ivy used crazy crystals on not just on the golden weapons, Luna and Lily's weapons but the Crystal Gems as well." said Zane.

"I know Jay said this before, but I hate Ivy!" Ruby shouted.

"You can kick her ass when we see her. Let's go." said Issac.

They enter the ship and they see cleaning equipment. "Looks like someone has been cleaning." said Marco.

"Here Marco, just in case." Star said as she handed Marco a handgun.

"A gun?" Marco asked.

"Just point and shoot, it's different from arcade games." said Star.

"I knew that." said Marco.

"Something tells me there could be more Nercomorphs." said Clyde.

"Alright Issac, you been here before so lead the way." said Leela.

"Ok." said Issac.

Our heroes are walking through the halls with their weapons out. "This place sure is creepy." said Isabella.

"I seen worse." said Lincoln. "I battled against ghosts who possessed my sisters."

"Don't remind me." said Leni.

"I seen worse like gem mutants." said Sapphire.

They hear shrieks coming from down the hall. "This is like that movie I saw where hell opens up in space." said Bolin.

"You mean Event Horizon? That movie sucked!" said Fry.

"Actually that movie gained a cult following over the years." said Zane.

"Dudes, I hear something coming this way!" Luna reported.

Then a pack of raptor like necromorphs are charging towards the heroes. "Stalkers!" Issac shouted and opened fire.

Mako, Jay and Lisa shot lightning at the stalkers. Lori took out her shotgun and shot at the stalkers. Marco started shooting at the stalkers. "There's too many of them!" Cole shouted.

"And then Bender ran!" Bender said and ran away.

"Wait up!" Candace ran off to follow Bender.

The heroes all run away from the stalkers, Lola touched the ground and shouted. "Ice!" The ground freezes and then she runs away, the stalkers slipped on the ice.

"Nice work Lola." Phineas commented.

The heroes all enter a lab and closed the door. "I hate running from a fight!" Ruby shouted.

"Have you seen those things?" Fry asked. "They were like Raptors from Jurassic park."

"Raptors from my nightmare!" Luan said.

"We need to find another way out of here." said Kai.

"The vents." said Leni.

"No, that's have they attack you." said Issac.

"So how are we going to get out of here now?" Isabella asked.

"Does this ship have escape pods?" Steven asked.

"There are but there four in captain's next and only one person can go in." Issac explained.

Lisa took out her Loudpad and showed a hologram of the ship. "I have taken the liberty of download the schematics to the Ishimura along with hacking into the Ivy army's communications." said Lisa.

"She has a army?" Issac asked.

"Yeah, she killed an alternate version of Scarlett, she got her powers and turned her whole army to evil." said Korra.

"No way I'm joining Scarlett's army." said Issac.

"Believe me, Ivy has worked for Roodaka, Jack Spicer, Teridax, and Obsidian. She tried to take over the multiverse more times than Leni can count." said Korra. "No offense."

"None taken." Leni replied.

"That and she has committed numerous crimes." said Zane.

"Anyway I found a ship in the hanger area, that can carry all of us to the Government sector." said Lisa.

"So we got alien zombies and the Ivy army in the way to the Goverment sector?" Leela asked.

"We're boned." Bender replied.

"No we're not Bender, we can do this." said Mako.

The heroes all ran through the halls, shooting down and slashing Nercomorphs in their way. Lucy twirled her scythe and slashed the pukers. Mako shot lightning at the slashers. Kai sets the stalkers on fire.

Once they reached the hanger area, Bender opens the door and everyone enters. "You know how to fly this thing?" Bender asked.

"Of course I do." said Issac. "Buckle up."

They all buckle up and Issac started the engine and flies off. The ship is heading off to the Government sector. "Where are we going to land?" Jay asked.

"There." Issac said as he zoomed towards the building and crash through a window and the blast door closes. Everyone groaned in pain from the crash.

"I think I got whiplashed?" Bender groaned.

"You don't even have a neck!" Baljeet pointed out.

"It's ass whiplashed!" Bender snapped at Buford's Nerd.

Then all the heroes are taken out of the crashed ship from Ivy Merida's telekinesis. "That's Ivy's Merida. Which means?" Bolin asked.

"I'm right here with my new toy." said Ivy as she held a keystone with a little green circle and a large circle with two lines connected.

"Ok Ivy you have two choices, hand over that keystone or else my boot will go so far up your ass it'll take the Incredible Hulk to put it out!" Leela threatened.

"You have to get through my army." said Ivy and the Ivy army minus Ivy Merida come out of the rift.

"We don't even stand a chance against the Ivy army." said Lisa.

"But wait there's more." said Ivy and she used the keystone's power to make the Ivy soldiers bigger.

"I have Ivy! She never plays fair!" Jay shouted.

"Lori, do you still have the Doctor's number?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, why?" Lori replied and handed Lisa the Doctor's number.

"I'm going to make a house call. Hold them off!" Lisa stated.

"We will." Pearl said. "But we can't summon our weapons."

Lincoln tossed one of his katanas to Pearl. "Here just until the crazy crystals wear off." said Lincoln.

"Thanks." Pearl replied and attacked Ivy Dante.

Garmadon is dodging all of Ryu's attacks, Ryu tried to use chi-blocking on Garmadon, but the former Dark Lord blocks Ryu's attack, then Ruby jumps in the air and punched Ryu in the face.

Star took out her wand, but she sees that the star part was red. "I can still fight without my wand!" Star shouted and kicks Ivy Kratos in the face.

Marco and Candace are avoiding a giant Blooms fire blasts. Candace fired baseballs from her baseball launcher and it hits Ivy Bloom in the eye. "Bullseye!" Candace shouted.

Leela is fighting against Ivy Sub-Zero and he punches the Cyclops in the face. "Big mistake frosty!" Leela exclaimed as she jumps in the air and performs the bicycle kick on Ivy Sub-zero.

Ivy Scorpion was beating up Amethyst, until Bender smacks a empty beer bottle on Ivy Scorpions's head and smacks him again with a shovel. "Bender rules!" Bender shouted.

Cole uses his RX powers, his arms glowed orange and punched a giant Ivy Eddie in the gut. "How's that call coming Lisa?" Cole asked as he punched Ivy Riku in the face.

"I'm sending out the call now!" Lisa shouted and sent out the call. "Calling the Doctor! Calling the Doctor! We need your help ASAP!"

Issac is shooting down some of the Ivy Soldiers with his plasma cutter. "Who's the Doctor?" Issac asked.

Then the TARDIS comes out of nowhere will grabs the attention of Ivy and her army. "What is that?" Ivy Korra asked.

Ivy used the keystone to try and shrink the TARDIS, but TARDIS dodges the blasts and they hit her soldiers instead, shrinking them down. "Hold still you stupid phone booth!"

Then the keystone overloaded and shrunken Ivy. "What the?!" Ivy questioned.

Then the TARDIS lands and the Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. "What's the meaning of this?" The Doctor asked.

"You will pay for this!" Ivy shouted in a high pitched voice.

"That was your fault for firing a shrink ray at me." said the Doctor.

"That wasn't a shrink ray Doctor." said Bolin.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The Doctor asked. "Have we met before?"

"Yes and no. We met you, you haven't met you." said Lisa.

"Oh so you called me." The Doctor replied.

"So you're the Doctor? What's going on here?" Issac asked.

"We're trying to find out where these rifts are coming from and maybe these hallucinations." said Cole.

"Oh the hallucinations are caused by the marker and the caused of the Nercomorph outbreak." said Issac.

"That's one mystery solved." said Cole.

"I'm going to destroy it." said Issac. "Good luck with the rift creating."

"Good luck with the marker destroying." Cole replied he grabs the keystone and entered the TARDIS along with the other heroes.

"Start explaining. And start with why there are two Cybermen in my TARDIS!" The Doctor said inside the TARDIS and it disappears.

"Vortech is really going to be angry." said Ivy.

* * *

Back in the gateway room, the TARDIS appears and everyone steps out of it. "So a rift loop?" The Doctor said as he fixed the Loudpad with the sonic screwdriver.

"Correct, we will be stuck in it, so you need to save us." said Lisa.

"Hey what are you doing to the portal?" Fry asked.

"Simple, I used the sonic screwdriver to fix the portal, no one is going to track you." said the Doctor."

"You'll need this." Lucy said as he handed the Doctor her book of poems.

The Doctor gets startled by Lucy. "And I thought Weeping angels were scary." said the Doctor and he took Lucy's poems. "I guess I can read some poems in my spare time."

The Doctor walks back to the TARDIS. "I'll see you all later or earlier." The Doctor said as he closed the TARDIS and it disappears.

"What an odd fellow." said Wu.

"I know." said Garmadon.

The keystone flies out of Cole's hand and attaches to itself to the gateway. "I see that you found the scale keystone. Try this on for size." said the gateway.

"I was gonna say that." said Luan.

"We only have one more keystone to find." said Nya.

"And one step closer to finding our friends." said Clyde.

"So where's the final keystone?" Fry asked.

Lisa checked the panel and adjusted her glasses. "Dang it, I can't map it out." said Lisa.

"I guess we do a field test!" Star said as she jumped in the gateway.

"She's a free spirit." said Jay.

"Come on let's go!" Lynn said and jumped in the gateway. The rest of the heroes jump in the gateway to find the final keystone.

 **(I showed Samurai Jack around the place)**

 **Me: That's all you need to know.**

 **Jack: Thank you for showing me your studio.**

 **Me: No problem. It'll be nice working with you. But I have to go to Pittsburg for the weekend.**

 **Jack: I see.**

 **(Hears Steven, Lincoln and Bulkhead scream like little girls)**

 **Me: They must be playing Resident evil 7. You readers please review and all that.**


	17. Paradise found

**(I walked through the door)**

 **Me: I'm back baby!**

 **Bender: Hey that's my line!**

 **Lloyd: So how was Pittsburgh?**

 **Me: Not bad. I went to a hockey game and just checked the sights and I have some tacos with my cousin. So how was your weekend?**

 **Lloyd: I was playing Resident evil biohazard.**

 **Fry: After dark. He had to sleep with a stuffed dragon.**

 **Lloyd: Shut up Fry!**

 **Me: Things never change.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Our heroes are traveling through the rift to find the final keystone. "This is way better than the tube!" Fry said.

"Tube?" Bobby asked.

"I'll show you once we find the Professor." Fry replied.

"Zane have the Crazy crystals worn off yet?" Leela asked.

Zane scanned the shurikens of ice and he sighed. "Negative."

"But look on the bright side, Pearl looks like she has a massive zit!" Amethyst laughed.

"Oh man, you're right!" Ronnie Anne snickered.

"May I remind you two that most of us are defenceless." Pearl said referring to herself, Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, Amethyst, Star, Luna and Lily. "With the exception of Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane due to their elemental powers."

"Pearl. Would you kindly shut your noise hole!" Bender replied.

"We're approaching the next world brace yourself!" said Lisa.

* * *

Elsewhere on a island, a man with a dark complexion, tattoos printed throughout his skin, long curly black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a leaf skirt and a shark tooth necklace around his neck. His name is Maui, Demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man. He was sitting down on the beach, looking at the sea.

But then a rift opens up and a bionicle Titan with red eyes, a gunmetal grey and black body exits the rift and it closes. "So you must be Maui?" He asked.

"Yes, hero of man and.." Maui stops and sees the bionicle Titan. "First question who are you? How did you get out of the realm of monsters?" Maui asked.

"I am Makuta Teridax, I come from the Matoran universe." said Teridax. "You will serve for me."

"Look, Teri. I'm my own boss and I follow my own orders." said Maui.

"Wrong again." said Teridax as he controlled the sand by surrounding Maui's feet and it hardens into stone.

"You forgot one thing." said Maui as he summoned his magical fishhook. He breaks free from the stone cuffs. "I have the strength to pull islands out of the sea, fought giant monsters and I even slowed down the sun." Maui charges towards Teridax, but Teridax smacks Maui to a rock.

"You talk to much." Teridax said as he unleashed a shadow leach and it goes into Maui.

Maui's eyes turned red and he bowed down. "What is your bidding my master?" Maui asked.

"There is a keystone in the ocean, and I know for a fact that Takua's students and their friends will find it first." said Teridax.

"Yes master." said Maui.

* * *

Meanwhile on another island a rift opens up and our heroes land right in the sand. "Ok what hell hole did we." Leela looked around and she sees a jungle, white sandy beaches, mountains and a village in the distance. "Oh this place is pretty."

"Good place to surf." said Lynn.

"Not to mention a beach party." Star said with excitement.

"Some other time Star, we still have to find your father." said Garmadon.

"So where are we?" Marco asked.

Lisa looks at her Loudpad and she gasped. "We're in the Royal fantasy universe!" Lisa said.

"No way!" Leni exclaimed.

"But this isn't Elm Reef." said Lisa.

"How do you know?" Asami asked.

Lisa take out a test tube filled with sand and the label says Elm Reef. "This is the sand from Elm Reef." She picks up the sand from the beach their standing on. "This is the beach's sand."

"I don't believe my one eye!" Leela gasped.

"Eye, can't believe it either!" Luan laughed until Leela gave her a death glare. "It was a joke."

"Don't make fun of her eye." said Fry.

"I don't think Scarlett's been here before." said Korra.

"Maybe we should find who's in charge." Fry suggested.

"Good idea Fry." said Lloyd.

* * *

As our heroes walk towards the village, but there were two men with pale orange eyes, wearing crimson armor with a clock pointing 1:55 and on their masks. One of them have a cellphone and the other has a hourglass. They both had green capes over their shoulders. "There they are Krux. The Ninja, Louds and the Crystal Gems." said Acronix.

"But where's Rose Quartz?" Krux asked. "Plus who are the red gem and blue gem?"

"Beats me. But that's half of the Crystal Gems to kill." said Acronix.

"As for the Loud family and Ninja, their time will be up." said Krux holding a red glowing claw like weapon in his left hand.

* * *

Our heroes are walking through the village and grab the attention of the villagers. "What up?" Fry greeted.

Then they see a teenage girl with a dark complexion and musclear, brown eyes, long wavy black hair, wearing a red top, a light tan long skirt, a red stash around her waist and a necklace. "May I help you voyagers?" She asked.

"Yes, we're looking for the chief." said Lloyd. "Can you tell us where he is?"

"You're looking at her. I'm Chief Moana of Motunui." said Moana.

"Ha Ha! You thought the chief was a guy!" Bender began to laughed.

"Shut up Bender!" Lloyd shouted. "Sorry about my friend, he can be a jerk. I'm Lloyd Garmadon and these are my friends." Lloyd introduced himself and the rest of the heroes introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all." Moana replied.

"It's so hot around here." Ronnie Anne said. She unzips her hoodie and took it out revealing a light purple t shirt and wrapped her hoodie around her waist.

"So what happened to the last chief?" Buford asked.

"Buford!" Nya shot the bully a glare.

"Oh my dad is still alive." said Moana.

"How you heard of the Scarlett warrior?" Leni asked.

"The Scarlett who?" Moana asked.

"The Queen of Cinnibar, she has a big IQ, she knows all material arts." said Leni.

"Never heard of her." Moana said.

"What about a keystone?" Fry asked.

"A what?" Moana asked.

"Did you see anything fall from the sky?" Lori asked.

"Actually yes. It landed in the ocean." Moana pointed at the ocean. "And by my guess it's beyond the Reef."

"Beyond the Reef!" said Lola said.

"Hmmm, if I know a villain they'll probably go after it." Garmadon theorized.

"Garmadon's right, we should get keystone." said Leela. "Bender, Zane and the Crystal Gems can go get it."

"Ferb, Lisa and I can whip something up." Phineas said.

"But how are we going to get the keystone?" Candace asked.

"I got something that can help you." said Moana. "Follow me." The heroes all follow Moana, while Acronix and Krux spied on the heroes and hid in the shadows.

"Teridax, said that he has Maui and the best part is there's no bat-rahi creature screech to free him." said Krux.

"Like killing two birds with one stone." Acronix said.

* * *

The heroes all followed Moana and they see some boats. "Whoa, boats." said Fry.

"But, it's not going to hold all of us!" Bobby said.

"And the sails will take us hours to get to the keystone." Phineas said.

"Guess again." Acronix said as he and his brother walked towards the group with claw weapons in their hands. Acronix's had green and blue claws, Krux had red and yellow.

"The Time Twins!" The Loud family, Ninja, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Amethyst asked.

"Former Elemental Masters of time. They betrayed us, and tried to try over Ninjago." said Wu.

"Go, we'll hold them off!" said Lori.

Bender places Zane, Nya, Buford, Moana, Lynn, Lincoln, and Luna on the boat and he pushes the boat. "What about the Crystal gems?" Nya asked.

"No time!" Bender shouted as he pushed the boat into the water and jumps onboard. Buford, Lynn, Zane and Moana each grabbed a oar and rowed. "Faster! Faster!" Bender shouted.

"They're gone." Krux said as he gets ready for battle.

"Your time is up heroes!" Acronix shouted.

 **Fry: Who are the Time Twins?**

 **Me: Acronix and Krux are the masters of time. They're the main villains in the new season of Ninjago. Pluse they'll be in Louds in Ninjago. They tried to take over Ninjago after the serpentine war. Wu and Garmadon uses blades forged from crono steel. It can steal Elemental powers from an Elemental master.**

 **Fry: What happened to them?**

 **Me: Wu and Garmadon opened a time vortex and got rid of the time blades, but Acronix and Krux went into yeh time vortex, but ending up in different years.**

 **Fry: Whoa. I hate face against those guys.**

 **Me: Same here Fry. You readers please review and have a nice day.**


	18. Enter the Scarlett warrior and Takanuva

**(Fry, Muscle Man, Delsin, and Fetch are talking among themselves)**

 **Fry: So anything new?**

 **Delsin: Not really.**

 **Muscle Man: Meh.**

 **Fry: Whatever.**

 **Fetch: Fry you started the conversation.**

 **Me: Hey guys you better come check it out.**

 **(Enjoy when Worlds collide)**

"We shouldn't left them behind." said Lincoln.

"They can handle them guys themselves." said Bender as lit his cigar with his fingers.

"But some of their abilities and weaponry have been affected by crazy crystals!" Zane pointed out.

"It'll wear off." Bender replied.

"Bender!" Leela shouted and Bender screamed after hearing Leela's voice from another boat, but it was bigger than the boat Moana's group was on.

"Where did you guys get that boat?" Moana asked.

"Ferb and I built it ourselves." Phineas said.

"Wow really." Bender said.

"Nice work guy." said Lynn.

"Thanks. Just let us combine your boat with ours." said Phineas. He and Ferb both tied up Moana's boat to the big boat.

"How did you guys beat the Time Twins?" Nya asked.

"Let's just stay they're getting jiggly." Luan chuckled.

* * *

Back on the beach, Acronix and Krux are stuck in a gelatin prison. "Once we get out of here, we never speak of this again." said Krux.

"Agree." Acronix replied.

* * *

"So, what now?" Fry asked.

"We sail to the Keystone's location." said Garmadon.

* * *

2 hours later

Fry and Buford were lying down looking at the sky. "Are we there yet?" Fry asked.

"Fry, you literally asked that question five minutes ago." said Lori.

"But I'm bored." Fry replied.

"Fry maybe you should do some training with me and Lynn." Leela suggested. Lynn kicks Leela, but she blocks Lynn's kick. Leela punches Lynn, but Lynn blocks Leela's punch.

"I'm only good with a blaster." said Fry.

"So have these crazy crystals worn off yet?" Bolin asked.

"Not yet." Zane sighed.

"Hey guys I think we're close to land?" Baljeet reported.

"How so?" Jay asked.

"Because of seagulls only come to sea and die." said Baljeet.

Garmadon looked at the sky and noticed something. "That's no seagull." Garmadon said.

They looked up and saw something coming towards them.

"What's that?" Moana asked as Korra smiled.

"My boss," Korra said as a red figure swooped down onto the boat, her red phoenix wings unfurling from around her and retracting back into her shoulders as she smiled at Moana.

"Moana of Motuni," Scarlett said. "As you no doubt have already guessed, I am the Scarlet Warrior."

"What gave it away?" Bender asked sarcastically.

"So what brings you here?" Star asked.

"Well, let's see, it's my dimension. The fate of the multiverse is at stake. What do you think I'm doing here?" Scarlett said as she sent out a signal over her badge.

Lisa started picking up a signal on her Loud Pad. "Uh, guys. If my radar's right, we should be above Atlantica by this point."

"Just in case Ferb and I made these for breathing underwater." said Phineas and handed a piece with a pipe to everyone minus, Scarlett, the Gems, Bender and Zane.

"None for us Phineas. Garmadon and I will stay on the boat." said Wu.

"Kai?" phineas asked.

"I can't swim." said Kai.

"Perhaps Kai should stay with us." Garmadon suggested.

"Ok Kai, you stay here with Wu and Garmadon." said Fry.

"One problem. The crazy crystals haven't worn off." said Luna.

"You're in luck," Scarlett said as she reached into her pouch and took out a vial. "I always keep a vial of the antidote handy in case I need it." She then uncorked it, let some of the dust flow into her hand and then blew them towards the team as they coughed and she smiled.

"Did it work?" Luna asked.

"Yep. It's never failed before," Scarlett said as she spread her arms out. "Meet you down under." She then let herself fall into the water as the others saw her corkscrewing down as her form shimmered underneath and she transformed into her mermaid form. She then stuck out her hand and her trident appeared in her hands before she stuck her head up out of the water and smiled. "Come on in, the water's fine."

Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet. "Let's do this." Garnet said.

"Like I said before Wu, Garmadon and I are staying here." said Kai.

"Wah wah!" Bender mocked the red ninja. Until Kai kicks Bender's ass to the water.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on Lily, she can't swim yet." Lori said as she handled her baby sister to Kai.

"I'll watch over her." said Kai.

Everyone minus Zane and Bender placed the breathers on them and jumped down. But Mako stayed on the boat. "Come on Mako!" Leni said.

"I'll stay with Kai, water would give me a disadvantage.

"Good luck Scarlett and team." Wu said.

"We'll keep a safe eye on the boat." Garmadon replied.

"We'll all keep the potion just in case our breathers break." Lincoln said, both Lynn and Ronnie Anne nodded.

"You got it." said Lynn.

"Sure thing." said Lincoln.

The of the heroes dived underwater, leaving Mako, Kai, Lily, Wu and Garmadon to themselves. "So what's new?" Kai asked.

"Traveling to new worlds and battling against new and old enemies." Mako said.

* * *

Meanwhile on another island, Takanuva looks at the ground and noticed something in the ground. "Hmm." Takanuva rubbed his chin.

"Levi to Takanuva. Does Scarlett know that you're here?" Levi asked from Takanuva's badge.

"No, and we're going to keep it that way. Have you and your siblings made it to Cinnibar?" Takanuva asked on his badge.

"Negative, my brothers, sister, Bebe, Ron Andy and Claire have landed in Elm Reef." Levi replied.

"Well, at least you're safe." said Takanuva and he looked at his badge and sees that the Louds minus Lily, Santiagos, Clyde, Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya and the Planet Express crew is going underwater on his badge. "Looks like my students are underwater. Wait, they're in Atlantica. I better get going." Takanuva turned off his badge and placed a breather on himself and ran to the ocean.

 **Me: So as you can see I noticed a weird energy source in New New York. I'm not sure what it is but we need to check it out.**

 **Fry: Alright a adventure. It's been awhile since we did those.**

 **Me: Yeah true, but let's get to work. I like to thank Ben10man for Moana's introduction to Moana, the cure to crazy crystals. Please review.**


	19. Demi-God

**(We return back from the Hospital)**

 **Me: Man that Acronix was tough.**

 **Fry: Tell me about it.**

 **Pearl: He had that green claw thing.**

 **Me: Time blade, he was the master of time. We need to find him and quick.**

 **Luan: No time like the present (Laughs and we all groan) Get it?**

 **(Enjoy when worlds collide)**

Scarlett and co are swimming down to Atlantica. "So why are we going down to Atlantica?" Bender asked.

"The keystone is down here." said Scarlett. "We have to make sure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands."

"Well she does have a point." said Isabella.

"I already contacted Sofia and Ariel, they'll be there soon." Scarlett replied.

"That's good. We can really use their help." said Bolin.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that Bolin." said Lynn.

Once they reach Atlantica, everyone minus Scarlett, and Team Avatar gasped.

"There it is Atlantica." said Scarlett's she gestured to the city.

"Meh. I've seen better." Bender responded.

"It's amazing." said Moana.

The group all swim toward the city. But when they entered the place, Luan bumped in a mermaid with a red tail, red seashell bra, fair skin, blonde hair. "Oh sorry." Luan apologized.

The mermaid looks at Luan and looks at her. "I never seen you before, or the facet that you're breathing underwater." She said. "Or the things on your teeth."

"They're called braces." Luan answered.

"Braces?" The mermaid asked.

"Yeah, they help me straighten my teeth." Luan replied.

"Yo, metal mouth get over here!" Bender shouted.

Luan catches up with the group. "Sorry for the wait guys." said Luan.

They all enter the throne room and they see King Triton entering the throne room. "King Triton." Scarlett bowed.

"The Scarlett Warrior, I welcome you and your allies to my kingdom." King Triton stated.

"He's the king of Atlantica." Bolin whispered to Moana.

"King Triton, I know that you are aware of this rift situation." Scarlett explained.

"Yes, I am. I'm trying to keep my daughters safe from those things." King Triton stated.

"We already lose some friends to those rifts." Garnet said.

"Including my girlfriend Katie." said Clyde.

"But right now we need to find the last keystone." Bobby said.

"Keystone?" King Triton asked.

"They're these things that have powers." Fry said.

"We have to find the last one." said Phineas.

"Well I seen something." Sebastian said.

"You do?" Candace asked.

"Yes, the ship graveyard." Sebastian replied.

"Wait a ship graveyard? Which means there's treasure!" Bender exclaimed.

"And forbidden to go!" Sebastian swam towards Bender and pointed his claw at the robot.

"Listen here crab Hermes, the fate of the multiverse is at stake and the villain could get their hands on the keystone." Fry explained. "Do you want the death of gallzon people on your claws?"

"He's right Sebastian." Ariel said as she and Sofia swam in, in their mermaid forms.

"Ariel." King Triton sighed in relief. "I'm glad you and Princess Sofia made it through the rifts."

"Another princess?" Star asked. "I wonder if she fights too?"

"Not every princess is like this, Star." Marco whispered.

"Anyway, we have a job to do. Whether you like it or not!" Fry said to Sebastian. "We're going to the ship graveyard."

"I better come along too. I know the ship graveyard." Ariel said.

"You don't have to this Ariel." said Pearl.

"What are you nuts Pearl? We need her to guide us through the graveyard." Bender said.

"Ok it's settled Ariel will lead the way to the ship graveyard." said Garnet.

"Let's go!" Bender shouted and ran off.

"Bender wait for us!" Lola shouted.

* * *

Back on the boat, Garmadon and Wu are mediating, Mako was keeping an eye on Lily. While Kai had his sword of fire out and practiced. "I hope they're ok." said Kai.

"I'm sure they're ok Kai." Mako said.

"Aren't you worried about Bolin?" Garmadon asked.

"Sometimes." Mako replied. "He's the only family I have left."

"I felt the same way with Nya." said Kai.

Lily babbled and pointed to something in the water. "What is Lily?" Mako asked.

Lily kept pointing at the ocean until a shark fin pops out of the water. "A shark? Don't worry Lily." Kai said as he readied his sword of fire.

The shark jumps in the air and shapeshifts into Maui and he takes out his fishhook. "A big guy with a giant hook?" Mako asked. "Well that's just great."

"Surrender to the Makuta or be slaughtered." Maui said.

"Wait, Makuta Teridax?!" Kai's eyes widened. "He's under the Makuta's control!"

Maui swing his fishhook, Kai blocked the attack with his sword. Kai parried the attack and attacked back with his sword. Mako threw a fireball at Maui, but Maui dodged the fireball. "Mako, you'll burn the boat with us on it!" Wu shouted.

Lily took out her magic paint brush and painted a Avila over Maui and it hit the Demi-God on the head. "That works." said Mako.

"I'll call in the others." Garmandon replied.

Just then a energy blast hits Maui in the chest. "Wow that was fast." Kai commented.

"Hello Royal Fantasy Universe!" Luke Loud shouted on top of a submarine.

"Lucas Loud?" Garmadon questioned.

"Ready to rock!" Luke shouted and his brothers, sister, Bebe, Ron Andy, Morro, Skylor, get ready for battle.

* * *

The main group is walking towards the ship graveyard, until Lloyd's badges beeps. "Dad, is there a problem?" Lloyd asked.

"A man with a giant fishhook is attacking us!" Garmadon shouted.

"Maui!?" Moana asked.

"You know him?" Fry asked.

"It's a long story." Moana replied.

"He's under the influence of shadow leeches!" Garamond exclaimed.

"Shadow leeches!" Luna grabs Lloyd's badge from him. "I'm on my way Sensei Garmadon."

"You know how to cure Shadow leeches?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, Takanuva taught me how to mimic the scream of a klakk, I can handle it." said Luna.

"Good luck Luna." said Leni.

"Luna, Maui is a Demi-God. You won't survive Maui." said Moana.

"I can handle it! Besides you guys go ahead and get that keystone!" Luna smirked and swam away.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ship graveyard, Teridax is walking through the wreckage of ships. He sees a keystone with the symbol of a compass with the needle pointing to the upper right. Above the compass is a crescent shape with a blue dot connected between and the bottom appears to be an upside down number four.

"The keystone." Teridax grabbed the keystone and placed it on his staff. He feels a power surge coursing through his body and he laughs evilly. "The power is mine!"

 **Me: Any luck?**

 **Fry: No.**

 **Me: Wait there two power surges that I haven't seen in awhile.**

 **Lincoln: You know those two?**

 **Me: Yes, the Nightmare's end and Mirage Split keyblades. I'm planning on making a story where you and Clyde are Keyblade wielders and I think I found the two Keyblades for the job.**

 **Lloyd: Rancis and James had those keyblades until Eagle put an end to the war of destiny story or something like that.**

 **Me: And we're going to go find them. Please review.**


	20. Light vs Darkness

**(I see Lincoln and Clyde coming back)**

 **Me: Hey guys. Welcome back, you beated Shuriki?**

 **Lincoln: You bet.**

 **Clyde: Yeah, now they're gonna bring a dead girl back to life.**

 **Me: Dang it, I knew finding those dragon balls was a big mistake.**

 **Lincoln: I'm pretty sure Archer will find a way.**

 **Me: Good point man.**

 **(Enjoys When Worlds Collude)**

As the group continued to walk or swim to the ship graveyard, Moana was telling the team about her adventure. "So you had to battle against a lava monster?" Ronnie Anne asked, impressed.

"Well it wasn't really a battle. It was just Te Fiti as the lava monster known as Te Ka." Moana said.

"Pfft that's nothing. Me, Bender and Leela faced off against space bees." Fry said. "Just to get space honey."

"So what? You almost got stung by bees." Candace groaned and rolled her eyes.

"They were big Candace, bigger than that two fat nercomorphs." Fry said.

"I even called the queen fat." Bender said.

"Not all queens are fat!" Star replied.

That's when Isabella notice something ahead of her. "Hey guys look that must be the ship graveyard!" Isabella pointed at the wrecked ships.

"Move!" Bender shouted and pushed Candace and Marco and swam towards the wrecked ships.

"What is he doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Going to find treasure and booze." Leela replied.

"That's Bender alright!" Fry laughed.

Back on the ship, Maui is trying to attack Morro, but his fishhook goes through the ghost warrior. "Ha ha!" Morro laughed.

Linka and Ron Andy both charge at Maui with their weapons out and attack him. But Maui smacks the two to the side. "Linka/Ron Andy!" Bebe and Loki shouted.

Skylor fired her crossbow at Maui's butt, but that only made him angry. "Luna better hurry!" Skylor said and ran off.

"I'm with you on that!" Mako replied and kicked Maui in the face. "Oh crud."

Before Maui can strike down, a high pitch scream hurts Maui's ears and a shadow leech comes out of Maui and dies. "Luna Loud has arrived!" Luna shouted.

"Just in time girl me." Luke smiled.

"What happened?" Maui asked while groaning.

"You were under the influence of the shadow leeches by Makuta Teridax." Garmadon stated.

"Terri did this?" Maui asked.

"You mean Teridax?" Kai asked.

"Yeah him." Maui replied.

But Wu noticed something coming from the sea. "I fear something is coming." Wu said. "Kai, Luna, we need to scout ahead."

"Fire!" Kai shouted and formed his fire elemental dragon.

"Sound!" Luna shouted and a dark blue elemental dragon with soundwaves surrounding it is formed.

Wu did a tai-chi moved and the elemental dragon of creation is formed.

"You go on without us brother. We'll catch up." Garmadon said. "Good luck brother."

"As to you brother." Wu replied and the three flew off.

Back on the ocean floor, Bender is searching for treasure and booze, but sadly. "Aw man! No treasure or booze! This place sucks!" Bender said.

"Bender?" Bender turned to his left and sees Takanuva. "What are you doing here?"

"What up Tak?" Bender asked as he continued his search.

"Where are the others?" Takanuva asked.

"They'll catch up! But Kai, Mako, the old timers and baby have to stay behind on a boat." Bender said.

"Takanuva?" Scarlett questioned and swan towards the Toa of Light. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help. I have a feeling that an old foe has returned." Takanuva said.

"It better not be her sister!" Bender shouted. "Her family is messed up!"

"You met Ivy?" Takanuva asked.

Then the wall gets ripped off and they see Teridax with the keystone on his staff. "

"Teridax!" Takanuva and Scarlett said.

That's when the rest of the team arrive and witnessed Teridax's arrive. "Teridax!" Lloyd glared at the Makuta.

"We meet again Son of Garmadon." Teridax said.

"He has the Keystone!" Phineas pointed.

"That's correct. I don't want to disappoint him." Teridax said.

"Him? You're working for someone?" Fry asked.

"I serve no one!" Teridax shouted and raised his staff and the keystone glowed.

"Oh dear." Lisa said.

Then a bunch of sharks appear out of some rifts. "Oh no." Sofia gulped.

"Welcome to your doom!" Teridax shouted and opened fired on our heroes.

Lori tried to throw a fireball but it didn't work because she was underwater. "Dang it!" Lori groaned.

"Babe your fire powers won't work." Bobby pointed out.

"She knows that dumbass!" Bender said and then gets hit by the blast.

"Bender!" Fry cried out.

Phineas and Ferb took cover behind a rock and try and think of a plan.

As the blasts flew on the sea level, Korra rose a rock wall from the seafloor and bended a bubble around her and Moana as she then took her shoulders.

"You brought down a giant lava monster and this is too much for you?"

"I've never faced something like this in my travels before," Moana stated.

"I can you have a deep connection to the ocean," Korra stated as she bended them on top of the rock wall and then pushed up so that they were above the sea floor and could get a breath of fresh air. "On your knees," Korra said as Moana did so. Korra then put her hands on Moana's heart and forehead as she then focused and when she opened her eyes, they were blazing with a bright white light and Moana then winced as her eyes followed suit for a few seconds as Korra broke the connection a few seconds later.

"What was that?" Moana asked.

"All I did give your connection to the ocean a little boost," Korra said.

Buford then pushed a cannon and it hits Teridax in the head and Cole uses his RX powers, which had his hands glow orange. Then he started to beat up Teridax and beats him down.

Teridax is getting back up and Star is charging towards Teridax with her wand mace. But Teridax grabs Star by the neck and slams her to the ground. Lana charges Teridax and changes into a ankylosaurs like the one she was in Jurassic Loud. 

Lana whacks Teridax with her tail, but he grabs Lana's tail in the process. "You think you can defeat me, not even Takua's teachings can save you!" Teridax said.

Then, Teridax charged before water tendrils held him back as he tried to charge forward, but was being held back as he saw Moana holding him back with her hands as she had a grimace on her face as Korra was instructing her.

"Korra must have given her waterbending!" Lori stated as Moana gave out a grunt of effort as she held him back.

"Waterbenders can only manipulate the water," Nya said, observing it. "They can't generate their own."

"Go Moana!" Lana shouted.

Teridax raised his staff and uses the keystone and a rift opens up and some Homeworld Amethysts and Rubies come out. "Those Amethysts are bigger than Amethyst." Lisa said.

"I wasn't perfect like them!" said Amethyst.

"You're going down you drunken tin man." said a Homeworld Amethyst.

"It's drunken garbage can! I'm sending you to Davy Jones's locker!" Bender punched the Amethyst warrior in the face.

"Time Twins, attack the princess!" Teridax commanded. The Time twins are on a boat and they see Moana.

"You got it! Krux shouted back. Krux and Acronix charged towards Moana.

Korra then took notice as she turned the knob on her chestpiece to the Fire Nation symbol before letting out a massive blast of fire at the Time Twins leaving them covered in soot as they paused, burned beyond belief as they plummeted into the sea.

Korra then smirked and blew the smoke off her fist before she turned to Moana.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up!" Moana shouted as she struggled with her grip.

"Did I forget to mention you can change the temperature of the water?"

"No! Moana replied.

Maui fighting off the Rubies with his fishhook. "We need to get the keystone from Teridax!" Cole shouted.

Teridax breaks free from the water tendril. "Do it Moana!" Takanuva shouted.

Teridax used the keystone to summon a arena that gets the rest of the heroes minus Scarlett and Ariel and the shark from Jaws which grabbed the attention of Luna. "You dudes seeing this?" Luna asked.

"I see it too Luna." Kai replied. The three managed to jump down to the arena and fight off the Homeworld gems and the boat and sub arrive on time everyone minus Morro jump on the arena. "I'll use the sub defenses against this guy!" Morro said.

Moana then gave out a long sharp breath as the water froze in place, freezing Teridax's lower half to the ocean.

Beneath the waves, the rest of the team were battling with all their might against the sharl.

Ariel tried putting him in a waterspout to keep him occupied for a bit.

"Got any ideas, Scarlett?" Ariel asked.

"Well, my fire powers are all but useless down here..." Scarlett pondered before a light bulb went off in her head and she smirked and took out her trident. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Ariel then returned the smirk as she pulled out her trident as well. "Oh yeah."

"Let's give these guys a storm warning," Scarlett said as she and Ariel swam to the surface before crossing their tridents and shooting a beam into the sky.

"Hey Korra is that a good thing or not?" Leif asked.

Marco punches a Ruby in the face and looks at Leif. "Hey boy Lana! Grab the keystone from Teridax's staff!" Marco shouted.

As soon as he said that, a storm started brewing in the sky as the rain started coming down and lightning flashed across the sky as they ran underground.

Moana then looked at Korra and they both nodded as they both froze the rain around them and sent them at Teridax's enemies like bullets as they all ran for cover before Moana used a water tentacle to grab Teridax's staff from him and gripped it.

Scarlett and Ariel then looked at each other, pleased at what happened.

"I'm making her the head mapmaker for my navy," Scarlett smiled at that as she leaped up onto the pillar Korra raised before she pulled a Scarlet Army Badge out of her pouch and handed it to Moana. "Welcome to the Scarlet Army."

"That staff and keystone belongs to me and only me." said Teridax.

"Well you're wrong Terri!" Teridax turns around and sees Maui back to his normal self. "Thanks buddy." Maui said to Luna.

Leif takes the keystone out. "Give me the keystone boy and I will spare your life." Teridax glared.

"No way!" Leif shouted.

"You have made a fatal mistake." Teridax said and walked up to the 6 year old boy.

"Stay away from him!" Takanuva shouted and shot a beam of light at Teridax.

But Luan shot a beam of light at Teridax and said. "Lighten up!" Luan laughed. "Get it?"

Then Sofia takes out her dream rod and fired a beam of light at Teridax. "NNNNNNOOOOOO!" He shouted as he fell down. But a rift opens up and Lord Vortech's hand grabs the Time Twins and Teridax and drags them into the rift.

Morro phases out of the sub and sees the hand. "What the?" Morro questioned.

Leif gives the keystone to Steven as he starred in awe. The hand tries to attack our heroes, but they dodge it. "We need to get out of here!" Isabella exclaimed.

They dodged the hand, but then the keystone began to glow and another rift opens up. "Another rift!" Bebe said.

"I'm not going in that rift." Candace crossed her arms.

"Would you rather go in that rift?" Marco pointed to the other rift.

"Good point." Candace replied.

The heroes all entered the rift and when Lars entered the rift last, the rift closes up.

Meanwhile in Foundation prime, Teridax and the Time Twins came out of the rift. "Teridax and the Time twins, I see that you failed to kill Rose Quartz and her army." Lord Vortech said.

"Um Rose is a boy." Acronix pointed out.

"Get behind the line of shame!" Lord Vortech shouted.

Teridax and the Time Twins walk behind the line of shame with the other failed villains who tried to kill the Rift Jumpers. "This sucks." Krux crossed his arms.

"I am surrounded by failures, how am I supposed to create my perfect dimension when I keep trusting failures!" Lord Vortech sighed. "Princess Ivy!"

"Yes, Lord Vortech?" Ivy gulped.

"What do you do when you want something done?" Lord Vortech asked.

"You do it yourself?" Ivy replied nervously.

"Yes!" Lord Vortech shouted. "Rose Quartz will pay for this!"

Lord Vortech gets off his throne and walks off. "You know he's scary when he's mad." Chen pointed out.

"No kidding." Jasper said.

Back in the gateway room, the heroes minus Scarlett, Sofia, Ariel, Takanuva, Moana, Maui and the counterparts of Dimension 63 come out of the portal. "Where are we?" Morro asked.

"We call it the Gateway room." Fry said.

"You found the locate keystone." The Gateway said and the keystone floats to the right side of the gateway. "Now I can find my car keys, I'm just kidding."

"Where's Scarlett and the others?" Korra asked.

"We're fine Korra. We're back in Cinnibar." Scarlett said from Korra's badge.

"That's good." Korra replied.

"Good luck on finding your friends." Scarlett said and hung up.

"Well good news the portal is now stable." Lisa said.

"That's great." Fry replied.

"Hm. I'm getting a energy source in the Twin Pines park." Lisa said.

"That's where Mordecai and Rigby live!" Fry shouted.

"No kidding Sherlock." Bender said.

"Let's get going." Steven said and the rest of the heroes jump in the portal.

 **Lincoln: Bummer that Adam West passed away.**

 **Me: I know but he lived a good life. He won't be forgotten.**

 **Lincoln: True.**

 **Me: I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Korra gives Moana a boast and the fight scene. Please review.**


	21. Enter Lord Vortech part 1

**(We arrived at the Museum)**

 **Me: Ok we're here.**

 **Stewie: Let's do this.**

 **(We all enter the museum and we see the place is a wreck.**

 **Ronnie Anne: Are we late?**

 **Lloyd: Looks like it.**

 **(We see a security guard looking at the wall)**

 **Me: Sir are you okay? (Taps on the guard and sees that his eyes are gone)**

 **Stewie: Holy crap!**

 **(We then see a mummy and he walks toward us. Lloyd shot a beam of energy at the mummy but it had no effect)**

 **Brian: let me Garmadon. (Shoots his shotgun but no effect)**

 **(The Mummy walked up to Brian and punches him. But the mummy sees a stray cat and he runs away)**

 **Lincoln: That was weird.**

 **Me: Yeah, but let's find out what the hell is going on?**

 **(Enjoy when worlds collide, oh and Pops is still alive because this takes place before the space season)**

Our heroes are traveling through the rift. "Woo hoo! We got the keystones! Now we can find our friends!" Fry cheered.

"Yeah and put this whole thing behind us." said Lloyd.

"I couldn't agree with you more Lloyd." Candace said.

"So who's this Mordecai and Rigby?" Marco asked.

"Great guys and a load of fun." said Fry.

"And you're going to love them!" Cole replied as they approached their location.

* * *

A rift opens up and our heroes come out of it. "Get use to it guys." said Lincoln.

"It's a good thing I'm a ghost." Morro replied.

"Hey you!" Our heroes look and see a short man with a big green-grey skin, wearing a black suit with a dark green scarf. This is Mr. Maellard, the owner of the park. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry about that. But have you seen anything strange going on around here?" Phineas asked.

Mr. Maellard looked at the travelers and said. "Actually no. Now if you excuse me, I have to buy a new limo because I'm rich." Mr. Maellard said and walked away.

"Who was that guy?" Star asked.

"Pops' father, Mr. Maellard. He owns the park and he's Benson's boss." Zane explained.

"Benson has a boss? Big shocker." said Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah I know someone yelling at Benson it's funny." said Jay.

"Come on let's find the park workers." Garnet said.

The rift jumpers walk through the park and head straight to the house. "This may be interesting for you kids." Leela said to the Loud kids. "But Takanuva landed in the park before the Justice Rangers were formed."

"Really? I don't hear him talk about it." Lucy said.

"He barely talks about it." said Leela. "But my crew and I met the park workers first and I gave Benson a kick in the Gumballs."

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." said Steven.

"He deserved it." said Leela and they reached the house where the Park workers were having their daily meeting.

"Hey guys!" Star waved.

The park workers all looked and some old and new faces. "Well lookie what we have here." Benson said.

"Benson, have you noticed any rifts opening up around here?" Leela asked.

"No I haven't Leela." said Benson.

"Rifts?" Mordecai asked.

"These blue portals that open up and swallow you whole." said Phineas.

"But sometimes spit you out." said Marco.

Then to emphasize Marco's point a rift opens up and it spits out El Tigre, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Ed and Al and they land on Benson's car on impact. "My car!" Benson cried out.

"Like what Marco said." said Star.

"Ay Caramba!" El Tigre groaned.

"I'm ok." Al replied.

"Ed get your metal arm off my boob!" Fetch shouted.

"Well excuse me pinkie!" Ed shouted.

"That was sick!" Muscle Man said and laughed.

The six get off the wrecked car and walked off. "So what's the story guys?" Delsin asked. "Plus who are the other guys."

"It's a long story." said Pearl.

Then Lisa looks at her Loud pad and it was off the scale. "Sweet mother of discovery, we have a giant power surge." said Lisa.

"Ok everyone get ready for battle!" Benson shouted.

The park workers all get their weapons out and get themselves armed with firearms and melee weapons. Mordecai and Rigby have their weapons the Mordo-sword and the Rig-axe.

We then see Lord Vortech walking in the scene. "Who the heck is that?" Steven asked.

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this guy." Fry replied.

"Well by the looks of it this person is where the power source is coming from." Lisa said.

"This universe ain't big enough for all of us!" Lord Vortech said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rigby asked.

"I think he's asking for a ass kicking!" Bender shouted.

"Let's do this grandamas!" Muscle Man shouted as he and Bender charged at Vortech.

But Lord Vortech summoned his staff and raised it, then a rift opens up and then a store lands right in front of Bender and Muscle Man. "What the hell?" Bender exclaimed.

"That's the same shoe place from Ever After!" Leni squealed.

"That can wait Leni!" Lori replied.

Then the Putties and Nindroids come out the rifts and surround our heroes. "Putties and Nindroids!" El Tigre said.

"We can take them!" Ed said as he turned his automail arm into a blade.

The Putties and Nindroids all charged towards the heroes. Al punches a putty in the face, Marco round house kicked another putty. Ronnie Anne noticed the planet express ship coming out a rift and was about to crash into them. "Look out!" She shouted. Everyone got out of the way and the ship impacts on the house.

"Boy Benson is going to blow up when he sees this." said Fry.

Lynn grunted as she stood against the wall. "Okay. Time to call in the K-Squad."

She then pulled out her badge and scrolled through the options before she stopped on a big blue K and pressed it.

* * *

Keanu was at the basketball court shooting some wicked hoops before his Scarlett Army badge let out a signal and he flipped it open and it had an organge L flashing, signalling the Louds needed help. He then grunted and pressed another button that changed him into his fighter outfit and teleported out.

* * *

Kody was entertaining a crowd at an auditorium with his impressive card tricks as they all applauded before his badge rang out and he smiled and waved as he went backstage and checked it out before he changed into his fighter outfit before he teleported.

Kole was laying in the grass by a tree in the park, his hat covering his eyes as he softly strummed his guitar to "H.O.L.Y." by Florida-Georgia Line when his badge started ringing. He pushed his hat up and looked at the badge as he sighed and transformed into his cowboy outfit as he teleported out.

* * *

Kevin was at the movies as he sat down watching Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 for the sixth time, probably, and watched when his badge started rumbling in his pocket as he grunted.

"Oh come on! Star-Lord's about to fight Ego!" He whispered as he walked out of the theater and checked before he gasped as Kelan walked out of his theater.

"Kelan? Same message?" He asked.

"Not a problem for. That new Mummy movie sucked," Kelan said with a sigh as the two changed into their fighter outfits and teleported out.

* * *

Kaleb was at Gus' Games and Grub playing the new Walking Dead arcade game as he was having a blast with it.

"Take that, walker!" he shouted as his badge rang out. He looked at it and grunted in frustration as he changed and teleported out.

* * *

Kaz and Ken were in their room studying for a test when he their badges rang on their dressers. They picked it up, looked at each other and nodded as they changed and teleported out.

* * *

Keith and Kirk were in Keith's lab as he was mixing some chemicals together to try something. But unlike how Lisa would do it, he was wearing a hazmat suit to protect himself.

"That whole story of Lisa's nuclear...' he then shuddered at the feeling as he swirled the chemicals around. "I can't even finish that sentence. Guess she's so busy being brilliant she forgot about a little thing called safety."

His badge then rang as he picked it up and saw the L symbol. "Speaking of Lisa..." He then changed, picked up Kirk, and teleported out.

* * *

"Come on guys." said Lynn.

"Who did you call?" Asami asked.

"See for yourself." Lynn smirked.

"Your back up better show up soon Lynn." Fry said.

Fry was then backed up from a Nindroid about to slash him across the face, when all of a sudden, he was hit in the head with an arrow as he fell down dead.

Fry looked to see Keanu with his crossbow in hand as he aimed at any soldier he could find before they could get to him.

Leni was fighting off the soldiers with her daggers as the soldier had a diamond card land at his feet and activate an ice rune trap that jutted up jagged ice spikes underneath him, impaling him to death as she looked and say Kody shuffling his cards as he winked at Leni.

"Hey, Helena," Kody smiled at her. "Miss me?"

"Oh, stop it Kody," Leni said as she kissed his cheek and he smiled at her as he pulled out his wand and fired a firebolt at the approaching soldiers.

"Wait, your sister is dating a famous director's son?" Bender asked Lincoln as he smiled and twirled his swords around, charged with energy.

"Yep," Lincoln said. "This could be great for all of us. If they get married, that would make us part of Nelson Kent's family. If we're part of his family, that would make us famous."

"Wait. Where's Katie?" Keanu asked.

"she was sucked up in a rift." said Garnet.

"Along with my sister!" Korra replied and blew some air at the Putty.

"You have a sister?" Kaleb asked. "Is she hot?"

Korra glared at Kaleb and he smiled sheepishly. "Just asking." Kaleb replied.

Lana and Steven were back to back and a idea popped in Lana's head. "Hey Steven let's use the new keystones!" Lana said. "Scale keystone!" Lana shouted and grew nearly as big as a house.

"Here comes Mudzilla!" Lana shouted and attacked the Putties and Nindroids.

"Locate keystone!" Steven shouted and the keystone used it's power and a green light is shown on Steven's hand and it open up a rift and Slug comes out of the rift and rams the putties, Nindroids and the Glass slipper shop, then Slug run into another rift and disappeared. "Ashlynn is going to kill me."

"I'll take the blame Steven." said Benson.

"Let's get this guy!" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm with you Lloyd!" Fetch shouted and they all went to fight off Vortech.

 **(We** **returned to base and looked up the mummy that we encountered.)**

 **Me: I think this was no ordinary mummy.**

 **Delsin: How?**

 **Me: That was Imhotep. A high priest that was behind the pyramids and had a affair with the Pharaoh's wife. He killed the Pharaoh and now he's looking for 5 sacred jars.**

 **Lincoln: where are they?**

 **Me: Five different museums. One is already in London.**

 **Delsin: Let's go to Jolly old London.**

 **Me: Sure but first. I like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Lynn calls in the Kents. Also to any Canadian readers out there, happy 150th Canada! Please review.**


	22. Enter Lord Vortech part 2

**(We reached Paris where we see Marinette and Adrien)**

 **Adrien: Hey Smoke what's up?**

 **Me: A mummy I came back from the dead looking for sacred jars.**

 **Marinette: That's bad.**

 **Delsin: It is. We're going to your help.**

 **Adrien: You can count on us.**

 **Marinette: Yeah!**

 **Me: Good. Let's go the museum.**

 **(Enjoy When worlds collide)**

The Rift jumpers, Kents, El Tigre, Elric brothers, Seattle conduits and park workers are heading straight to Lord Vortech. "We're almost there!" Phineas said.

Lord Vortech raised his staff and a rift opens up and the helicarrier comes out of the rift and blocks the way. "Aw what?!" Rigby exclaimed.

Star takes out her wand and fires a blast from her wand destroying the helicarrier.

"Where did you find this girl?" Benson asked.

"Some world." said Amethyst.

Then a statue of Yellow diamond comes out the rift and was about to land on Isabella and Buford, but Cole uses his RX powers and punches the statue into pieces.

When they reached Lord Vortech, Bender takes out a club with a badger tied up to it out of his chest compartment. "No where to run!" Bender said.

"You sure about that?" Lord Vortech asked and raised his staff and walls with blue walls.

"What the heck?" Mordecai asked.

"The walls! They're just like the ones in the gateway room." said Marco.

"We just found the person behind the rifts." said Leela.

"You are correct Cyclops." Lord Vortech said as surround himself with a ice shield.

"We need to melt the shield!" Bobby said.

"Elemental keystone, fire!" Bobby, Buford, Skylor, and Steven shouted and fired a stream of fire at the ice shield, while Lori, Kai, Mako and Korra shot a stream of fire at the ice shield.

"We need to break that shield." said Delsin.

"I got a idea." said Star. "Locate keystone!" Then a rift opens up and the Avenger Quinjet comes out and hits Vortech and his ice shield.

"Wooo! He's dead!" Muscle Man shouted.

"I don't think so." Garmadon said.

Lord Vortech rises from the rumble. "Oh no bro." Muscle man said.

"This guy is tough!" Isabella reported.

Kaleb summoned the Spartan Laser and fired it at Vortech. "Bullseye!" Kaleb said.

"You think a laser will defeat me?" Lord Vortech asked and shot a laser beam at Kaleb.

"Kaleb!" Kevin shouted.

Muscle Man began to open fire with his mini gun. "Eat on this Dr. Smith sound alike!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Dr. Smith?" Baljeet asked and El Tigre shrugged.

"Think again fat midget hulk." Lord Vortech said and fired a laser beam at Muscle Man.

"Muscle Man!" High Five Ghost cried out.

"Lloyd let's do this!" Lincoln shouted and Lloyd nodded. The two energy masters fired green energy beams at Lord Vortech.

"Don't forget about me!" Fetch shouted and fired a neon pink energy beam at Vortech.

Luna joined in and played her guitar to fire a energy beam. Then another laser is fired at Vortech and Al looks at the rumble of the Helicarrier and sees Sam with a light blue magic guitar in her hands. "Hey guys." Sam smirked.

"Sam!" Luna smiled

"What's up Luna?" Sam greeted.

The four continued to fire lasers at Lord Vortech until it blasts him all the way to the house. "That was something." Morro said.

Then a rift opens up and Dr. Zoidberg and Amy Wong come out of the rift. "Hello friends." Zoidberg waved.

"Hi Amy." Al greeted.

"Hey Al." Amy replied.

"We need to leave." Leela said as Lord Vortech raises from the rumble.

"Cheese it!" Bender shouted.

"Wait for us!" Benson shouted.

The heroes all run into the rift and when Muscle Man enters the rift last and it closes. "Finally they flee like cowards. Now where's that video game console?" Lord Vortech asked.

Back in the gateway room, our heroes exit the gateway. "Ok I know that wasn't the greatest idea." Leela said.

"We just ran away!" Korra shouted.

"We didn't have a choice. We didn't know anything about our enemy besides the rift thing." Leela said.

"We should be finding my sister, but no we ran away!" Korra groaned.

"We don't know our enemy." Baljeet said.

"Baljeet has a point Korra." Wu replied.

"I don't care! I want my sister back!" Korra said.

"Look Korra, i understand that you want to save your sister and I understand but we'll find your sister." Ed said.

Pops noticed something moving and touches it and the item falls apart. "Pops? Did you just break the only thing traveling through worlds?" Keanu asked.

"Actually the portal is still operating." Lisa stated.

"Then what's this thing?" Bender asked.

"It looks like a robot." said Phineas. "Ready to rebuild Ferb?"

Ferb nods in approval and the two brothers get to work and managed to rebuilt it and it was X-PO.

"Thanks. You have no idea what it's like to reassemble yourself?" X-PO said.

"Who the heck are you?" Buford asked.

"I'm X-PO, short for Experimental Portal Operator. It's nice to meet you all. But thanks Phineas and Ferb for rebuilding me." X-PO said.

"How did you know our names?" Phineas asked.

"I did some research on you guys. Even the new guys, like the fact Rigby changed his name to trash boat." X-PO explained.

Everyone laughed at Rigby and Rigby just glared. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted. "Listen the park was attacked by some guy made of energy and we want to know how to beat him."

"You mean Lord Vortech?" X-PO said. "Oh boy he's looking for the foundation elements."

"Foundation elements?" Bolin asked.

"They're artifacts in worlds that existed since the beginning of time." X-PO said.

"Wait? My mom's sword!" Steven said.

"Mr. Coconuts." Luan said.

"The nachos." Star said.

"The Robo jets blueprints." Cole said.

"Lusa's waterbending scroll." Korra said.

"Irving's scrapbook." Phineas said.

"That package we were about to deliver." Leela said.

"All Foundation elements my friends." X-PO replied. "You need to find them before Lord Vortech gets his hands on them."

"Can't you just find Lord Vortech?" Ken asked.

"Well he's in Foundation Prime, but he erased it from my memory." X-PO explained.

"So where's our first foundation element?" Skylor asked.

"In a world where no human, robot, Gem, ghost or other has walked on." X-PO said.

"Just tell us the element!" Ed shouted.

"A carrot pen." X-PO said.

 **(We reached the Louvre where Marinette and Adrien changed to Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

 **Me: Now we have two cats.**

 **Ladybug: Two cats?**

 **Me: This mummy is afraid of cats. Let's get this mummy! Please review.**


	23. Welcome to Zootopia

**(I made it to New York with Skips in the back seat and we meet up with the others)**

 **Ronnie Anne: There you are.**

 **Me: Sorry but my jet only had room for one. But we found a way to kill the mummy.**

 **Clyde: How?**

 **Skips: If i read the book of life. His immortal soul will taken back and we can kill him.**

 **Me: It has to work.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds collide)**

Our heroes are travelling through the rift. "We have to look for a carrot pen?" Ed asked.

"Sounds like it." Garnet replied.

"These foundation elements are our key mission now." Leela said.

"Well I'll be ready for anything Vortech throws at us!" Ronnie Anne said with determination.

"That's my girl." Lincoln whispered.

"We're getting closer to the location!" Zane reported.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Muscle man shouted.

* * *

Then a rift opens up and Steven, the Louds, Clyde, Santiagos, Kents, Sam, Star, Marco, the Ninja, Team Avatar, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Fry, Amy, El Tigre, the Conduits, Ed, Muscle man and Pops have turned into anthropomorphic animals, with their hair and clothes on them.

Steven has turned into a hippo.

Lincoln has become a white lion cub

Lori has turned into a Lioness.

Leni has turned into a glazelle.

Luna has turned into a orange fox.

Luan has turned into a monkey.

Lynn has become a cheetah.

Lucy has turned into a black wolf pup.

Lola and Lana have turned into white bunnies.

Lisa has been turned into a piglet.

Lily has turned into a squirrel.

Clyde has turned into a beaver.

Ronnie Anne has turned into a kangaroo.

Bobby has turned into a brown wolf.

Sam has turned into a orange fox.

Keanu has turned into a tiger

Kody has turned into a crocodile.

Kole has turned into a horse.

Kevin has turned into a chimpanzee.

Kaleb has turned into a mountain lion.

Kelan has turned into a black panther.

Kaz and Ken has turned into honey badgers.

Keith has turned a raccoon.

Kirk has turned into a otter.

Star has turned into a puma.

Marco has turned into a leopard.

Lloyd has turned into a dragon. Kai has turned into a lion, Cole has turned into a gorilla, Zane has turned into a wolf, Jay has turned badger, Nya has turned into a crane, Wu has turned into a red panda, Garmadon has turned into a goat. Skylor has turned into fox. Morro has turned into a elk.

Korra has turned into a polar bear dog, Mako has turned into a grey wolf, Bolin has turned into a bison, Asami has turned into a tiger.

Phineas and Ferb have turned into platypus', Isabella has turned into a sheep, Buford has turned into a rhino, Baljeet has turned into a monkey, Candace has turned into a crocodile.

Fry has turned into a chimpanzee, and Amy has turned into a marmoset. El Tigre has turned into a tiger, Ed has turned into a gorilla, Delsin has turned into a grey wolf, Fetch has turned into a cheetah and Eugene has turned into a fox. Muscle man has turned into a green warthogs and Pops has turned into monkey.

"What the heck happened to us?" Ronnie Anne asked and gasped at her tail.

"It would we have become animals." Zane said.

Keith took out his badge and contacted Scarlett. "Scarlett this is Keith Kent. Come in?" Keith said.

"I was just about too contact you. You're all in Zootopia, where there are no traces of humans anywhere." Scarlett replied on Keith's badge.

"Zootopia?" Keith asked..

"Yes, a city where Predator and prey live in harmony. What you guys doing now?" Scarlett asked.

"We have to find these things called Foundation elements, artifacts that existed since the beginning of time and we have to find a carrot pen." Keith asked.

"A carrot pen?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah it sounds weird but we have to find them before Lord Vortech finds them. He's the guy behind the rifts."

"Figures."

"We better get searching." Keith said and hung up.

"This feels weird." Eugene said.

"Isn't it kind of weird?" Steven asked.

"I have a freaking tail man!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Well i look cute." Lola said.

"I wanted to be a crocodile!" Lana pouted and crossed her arms.

"What the heck is Korra suppose to be?" Marco asked.

"A polar bear dog." said Korra.

"Alright listen up we need to find that carrrot pen before Vortech does." Lloyd said. "We'll split up and it'll be easy since there are no Nercomorphs here."

"What's a Nercomorph?" Amy asked.

"Zombie aliens." Star replied.

"Hey guys i noticed some old friends of ours are in Zootopia." Skips said and looked at his badge.

"Who is it?" Garmadon asked.

"Apple White, Raven Queen, Briar Beauty, Maddie Hatter, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella and Poppy O'Hair." Skips replied.

"I told them to stay put." Wu sighed.

"Wu, I think they can be great help for us." Benson said. "Besides some of the students are Justice Rangers too. Well except for one she went down a dark path."

"I'll go get them Lloyd." Lincoln said.

"I'm coming too Lame-o." Ronnie Anne insisted.

"Mordecai and I will tag along too." Rigby said.

"Let's do this and face any villain that we face." said Lloyd.

* * *

Meanwhile in person, former assistant mayor Dawn Bellweather is sitting in her cell glaring at a picture of Judy Hopps. "One day I will break out of here and get my revenge." Bellweather said.

Then the cell down opens up and it reveals a another sheep with dark clothes white hair and has fairy wings on her back. The other is a coyote with red hair wearing a dark green warrior outfit, black fingerless gloves and boots. "Dawn Bellweather." The sheep said.

"Yeah and you are?" Bellweather asked.

"I'm Faybelle Thorn and this is Chandler Divenere." Faybelle introduced herself and Chandler. "We're here to break you out."

"The two of you?" Belleweather asked.

"Actually three." Chandler said and a bonobo with a left white eye and scars on his face.

"Koba help you." Koba said.

"Let's get to work." Bellweather smirked.

 **(Imhotep is down and I stabbed him in the heart and he turns to dust)**

 **Skips: Finally.**

 **Me: Yeah I know.**

 **Delsin: What do we do with the jars.**

 **Skips: I'll destroy the jars.**

 **Me: That's cool Skips. I don't want to do any missions for awhile. Please review and all that.**


	24. Old friends return

**(We're having a great time at my birthday party)**

 **Me: Hey guys Smoke here! Today's my birthday and here's another chapter of a story of mine.**

 **Marinette: Hey smoke.**

 **Me: Hey Marinette, Adrien. You made it I'm showing these readers the new chapter of Worlds collide.**

 **Adrien: Let's see it.**

 **(Enjoy When worlds collide)**

Emerald was sitting in her chair on top of her castle in Elm Reef in an emerald green swimsuit and top as she was trying to get a tan with her sunglasses on.

That was when her badge started ringing as she sighed and picked it up before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

The screen split to see Scarlett garbed in heavy red winter wear as she was trekking up the mountains of Arendelle as she glared. She was pacing back and forth in front of a sled that was being herded by a pack of wolves that she had managed to beat and strap into her sled.

"Emerald, it's Scarlett. We kind of have a problem," Scarlett said. "I don't know if you were already aware but this guy named Lord Vortech has been opening realms all over the multiverse."

Emerald sighed as she sat up. "Okay then. Where are you?"

"I'm in Arendelle looking for Elsa's castle so I can ask her if she can help with any reinforcements or weapons. How about you?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm... uh... in Elm Reef... on a chair..." Emerald hesitated in answering as Scarlett facepalmed.

"So let me get this straight. I'm in Arendelle freezing my ass off and you're sitting at home getting a tan?" Scarlett asked, annoyed.

"Oh come on I needed this! Sometimes i need a break from being a queen." Emerald whined. "Plus I'm wearing a new bikini."

"That's great." Scarlett groaned. "Get changed and go to Zootopia, now!"

"Where?" Emerald asked.

"I don't know. The group's split up at this point. Just go wherever Judy Hopps is," Scarlett said as Emerald sighed and hung up before she looked up and saw Elsa's ice castle in the distance before she got on the sled and turned to the wolves.

"Okay, guys. Why don't you make like baby food and MUSH!" she shouted as she cracked her whip and sent the dogs running forward, carrying her on the sled with her.

Emerald then sighed and got up from her seat before snapping her fingers and changing into her warrior outfit and mask in a cloud of green mist before she opened a portal and jumped through.

Emerald has arrived in Zootopia and she noticed that her appearance minus her outfit and hair has change. "Scarlett, I'm a Crocodile!" Emerald shouted from her badge. "That and I'm in a freezing town!"

"Oh how ironic." said Scarlett and chuckled.

"This is not funny." said Emerald.

Emerald shivered to herself as she snapped her claws and changed into her winter clothing and started trudging down as she pressed her badge to her ear as she contacted the group.

* * *

Korra, Kody, Leni, Fry, and Steven were walking through the city on patrol for anything unusual as Korra's badge started ringing and she held it to her ear and started speaking into it.

"Hey, how come you don't just find out where that pen is for us off the bat with your cards?" Fry asked Kody.

"I'm a magician, not a miracle worker," Kody said, crossing his arms.

"I'm just making a suggestion." Fry groaned.

"So where are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm in a freezing place and I'm here to help." said Emerald.

"Great. I suggest you don't move and stay where you are." Korra said.

"Ok last time I check I'm a queen and I should come to your location." Emerald stated.

"Well you're in a place that would be impossible to move. Just stay put." said Korra. "Listen up, Kody you're in charge until I get Emerald from this Tundratown."

"Why can't we come?" Steven asked.

"Well I'm built for the cold. Besides I don't think Kody would handle the cold in his state." Korra stated.

"She has a point." said Kody.

"Good luck guys." Korra said and ran off.

"Bye Korra!" Leni waved.

But unknown to them two apes were observing the group.

* * *

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Star, Baljeet, Buford, and High Five Ghost are in a rainforest like city, looking around the place. "Hey guys, you ever get that feeling like you're getting watched?" High Five Ghost asked.

"A little. But I'm still getting use to hopping around." said Ronnie Anne.

"You can do some awesome height." said High Five Ghost.

"Yeah I think so Fives." said Ronnie Anne.

"You should Ronnie." said Star.

"So where do we find a carrot pen?" Buford asked.

"We can just ask someone." Baljeet suggested.

"Really that's your answer?" Ronnie Anne groaned.

"High Five Ghost?" A voice called out. The group looked and see the 7 Ever After high students, but they were turned into antromophric animals with hair and clothing. Apple has turned into a peacock, Raven has turned into a raven, Briar has turned into a cougar, Maddie has turned a monkey, Cerise has turned into a wolf, Ashlynn has turned into a horse and Poppy has turned into Orangutan.

"Guys?" said Apple.

"Apple!" High Five Ghost smiled.

"How did you guys get here?" Star asked.

"A rift happened." said Raven.

"Man those rifts are a pain in the butt." said Buford.

"Tell me about it." said Apple.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tundratown, Emerald is walking around Tundratown and she noticed there is a ape not wearing clothes on top of a building running building to building. "What the heck?!" Emerald questioned.

"Emerald!" Emerald turned around and sees Korra heading towards her.

"Korra, I thought you and Naga switched minds." said Emerald.

"Real funny." Korra replied sarcastically.

"Sorry but Scarlett called me when I was getting a tan." said Emerald.

"You were getting a tan?" Korra asked with a deadpan look on her face.

"Hey there are times where I maybe a queen but I'm still a girl." said Emerald.

"No, you're a crocodile." said Korra.

"But I saw a ape running across the buildings." said Emerald.

"This is a city where animals live." Korra stated.

"It wasn't wearing any clothes." said Emerald.

"Wait no clothes?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Emerald replied.

"Looks like we're not the only ones not in Zootopia." said Korra.

"I couldn't agree more. We need to regroup." said Emerald. "I have a bad feeling that's something bad is about to happen."

Just then a wolf and rhino as police officers show up and aim tasers at the two. "First you two are under arrest for the disappearance of Officer Nick Wilde." The rhino stated.

"You have it all wrong!" Korra said but she and Emerald both get hit by the tasers knocking them to the ground. Then placed the two heroes in the patty weapon and drives away.

 **(We're all having a great time)**

 **Marinette: Not bad. You think you can put us in the story.**

 **Me: Yeah sure.**

 **Adrien: Thanks, it's going to be good.**

 **Me: You know it. I would like to thank Ben10man for calling Emerald and her calling Korra. Please review.**


	25. Breakout

**(Me looking at my PS4 collection)**

 **Me: Man there are a lot of games here.**

 **Lucy: Hey Smoke.**

 **Me: Gah! Lucy what the heck?**

 **Lucy: Sorry. But there are four boys are at the front entrance.**

 **Me: Where are they from?**

 **Lucy: Some mountain town.**

 **Me: Oh I see.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

The rest of the team regrouped in a old hotel in Sahara Square. "Anything?" Wu asked.

"Sadly no brother." Garmadon replied.

"Wait we're missing someone?" Leni said. "But who?"

"I think Korra went to find Emerald." Kody replied.

"I can't get a hold on her." Zane said.

"Where did they go?" Star asked.

"Maybe they got lost?" Buford shrugged.

"That's your guess?" Candace asked with a deadpan look on her face.

"It's a good guess." Buford said.

"I'm getting a reading on their badges and I know where their location." Lisa said.

"Where are they?" Asami asked.

"You're not going to like it." Lisa said.

* * *

In a interrogation room, both Emerald and Korra were handcuffed. "So any idea who this Nick Wilde is?" Korra asked.

"Not a clue?" Emerald replied.

Then a rhino wearing a police uniform walks in and glares at the two. "Ok. We have no record of you two in the system. Which means you two must of lived outside the grid." Mchorn said.

"You can say that?" Korra replied.

"Look before you say anything else let me make this crystal clear." Emerald began. "We don't know who this Officer Wilde is or where he is. You have the wrong people."

"She's right, the real bad guys are out there!" Korra shouted.

"Then how come we have reports of a polar bear dog? Whatever that is?" McHorn said. "Now where is Officer Wilde?"

"We don't know!" Emerald shouted.

"How do I know you're not lying?" McHorn asked.

"We're not lying!" Korra shouted.

"They're telling the truth!" McHorn looked to the left and sees a grey bunny rabbit in a police uniform.

"Officer Hops, I got this!" McHorn said.

"No, there's someone here that knows where Officer Nick Wilde is." Judy said.

"Who?" McHorn asked.

Judy and McHorn both head straight to the lobby and they see a chimpanzee in the lobby. "What's that Chimpanzee doing here?" One officer asked.

"Where are his clothes or her?" The other officer asked.

Judy walks up to the chimpanzee as slowly as possible. "Do you know where Officer Nick Wilde is?" Judy asked and placed her hand on the chimpanzee's shoulder.

The chimpanzee grabs Judy's hand and throws her to a wall. Then pulled out a assault rifle and screamed. "The chimpanzee is armed!" McHorn shouted.

The chimpanzee opened fire on the ZPD, as the police officers dodged the bullets.

* * *

Emerald and Korra were trying to get out of their handcuffs. Korra uses her metalbending to get out of the handcuffs. "Nice work Korra." Emerald said.

"Let's get out of here!" Korra replied.

Korra and Emerald both exit the room and see apes with machine guns. "This is new." Emerald said.

Then some gorillas charge towards the two, but Korra uses her airbending to blow the gorillas away. Emerald and Korra both ran away. "Wait we need to get Judy Hops!" Emerald shouted.

"Who?" Korra asked.

"That bunny cop!" Emerald replied.

Korra looks and sees two Chimpanzees walking up to Judy. "OK I see her!" Korra shouted and ran towards Judy.

Then one gorilla is about to hit Clawhauser until lightning hits the goriila. Jay and Lisa both jumped in and get into battle stance. "Jay, Lisa!" Korra said.

"Miss us?" Jay asked while smirking.

Then Fetch runs in and attacks the chimpanzees. "Take that you damn dirty apes!" Fetch shouted and fired neon blasts.

"What's with the monkeys?" Buford asked.

"They're apes Buford!" Zane corrected Buford. "Apes don't have tails!"

"We get it Zane!" Keanu shouted.

"Guys get the Bunny cop!" Emerald shouted.

"I'm on it!" Muscle Man shouted as he punched a gorilla in the face. Muscle Man runs up to Judy Hops and grabs her.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Judy asked.

"You'll thank me later!" Muscle Man shouted and ran out.

"Time to make our leave!" Emerald shouted. The apes suddenly ran away from the fight and so did our heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile with our villains, Dawn Mayweather is furious. "Those stupid weridos ruined my plan!" Mayweather shouted.

"Relax little lamb." Chandler said.

"Call me little lamb again I'll dare you." Mayweather glared at Chandler.

"No." Koba snarled.

"You should listen to Koba." Faybelle said.

"Why should I?" Mayweather asked.

"Koba has plan." Koba stated.

"What is it?" Mayweather asked.

"We use bait." Koba replied.

"You're talking about the fox?" Chandler asked.

"Yes." Koba answered.

 **(I head straight to the entrance and see 4 boys)**

 **Me: May I help you boys?**

 **?: Yeah is this Wrecker studios?**

 **Me: Yeah and you are?**

 **Stan: I'm Stan, this is Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.**

 **Me: Nice to meet you guys. Let me give you the grand tour.**

 **Cartman: Kick ass!**

 **Kyle: Sweet!**

 **Kenny: (Muffled) Woo hoo!**

 **Me: But first, please review.**


	26. Enter Moana's group

**(Me watching A Christmas story with Manny, Delsin and Amethyst)**

 **Delsin: This is a timeless classic.**

 **Amethyst: Just give the kid his BB gun!**

 **Me: You know I heard the bully is in Freddy vs Jason.**

 **Manny: That's something.**

 **Me: Yeah I also have the plans for the New Years party. I"ll tell you when the movie's over.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

*Before Scarlett went to Arendelle*

Harmony was in her hut on Motunui meditating when she noticed Moana walking up to her as she smiled.

"Moana," Harmony said as the two hugged as she smiled.

"Harmony. When I was out I kind of went on a bit of an adventure in Atlantica," Moana said as she smiled.

"Atlantica?" Harmony asked, stars in her eyes as Moana nodded. "It's always been my dream to go there someday. But I can't go until I perfect my mermaid potion again."

"Actually, you won't have to," Moana said as she gestured outside. "You can come in now, boss."

That was when Scarlett walked in and smiled at her. "You're Harmony. Moana's sister, right?"

"Technically I'm her adoptive sister, but yeah," Harmony said as Scarlett sat down next to her.

"I am the Scarlet Warrior. I recently recruited Moana to be my chief ocean mapmaker for my team, the Scarlet Army. And she has told me a lot about you and that you're really a mermaid."

Harmony smiled. "After we defeated the evil sea witch, Deammone, I had nowhere else to go because she destroyed my home and my people. So she brought me here after we took the human potion and her parents decided to adopt me. Although I do miss my tail and gills sometimes."

"That's why I'm here," Scarlett said as she gestured Moana to stand back as she summoned her magic staff to her hand as she banged it on the ground as a bunch of magic sigils scrawled their way across the floor as Scarlett started chanting as her eyes glowed blue.

"Lords of the sea, lords of the sky

The hour of the change is nigh

This girl desires her true form

Make the hour of change her norm!"

That was when Scarlett released a white beam of light from her staff which struck Harmony and caused her to start floating in the air briefly as she looked around confused as she then touched down on the ground after which as she shook her head and stared.

"What just happened?" Harmony asked as Scarlett nodded to Moana.

"You think you could splash her a bit?"

Moana then took out her water moccasin and bended the water out of it and splashed Harmony briefly with it as she glared.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Look at your legs," Moana stated as Harmony looked to see her legs shimmering before turning back into her old mermaid tail.

"No way! I'm a mermaid again?" Harmony asked as Scarlett then released a small gust of wind, drying Harmony off as her tail morphed back into her legs again.

"This spell allows you to transform back into your old mermaid form whenever you touch water," Scarlett said as she smiled. "And when you want to transform back to your human form, all you have to do is get onto dry land and dry yourself off."

"I don't care about that! I'm so happy!" Harmony shouted.

"But we got bigger problems." Moana said.

"What problems?" Harmony asked.

"There were these rifts opening up and we found the cause of it. Someone named Lord Vortech." said Scarlett.

"I need you two and Maui to go to Zootopia and meet up with the Rift Jumpers. That was Steven's name not kine." Scarlett explained.

"Got it, boss," Moana said as she and Harmony grabbed their bracelets and slipped them on.

"One more thing," Scarlett said as she goes. "Humans have never existed in Zootopia. Because of this strange aura that the dimensional plane of Zootopia carries, once you enter, you will be instantly transformed into the animal that your aura most closely resembles. For example, mine is a phoenix."

Harmony nodded as she grabbed a conch shell from her pouch and gave out a call on it as an eagle flew ahead and swooped down before transforming into Maui who gave a grin.

"You rang?" Maui asked as Moana nodded.

"Glad to see you, Maui," Moana said with a bow as Harmony nodded. "This is my sister Harmony."

Maui then looked at her. "You never told me you had a sister."

"She's adopted."

"Ah, I see." Maui said. "my name is Maui."

"I know who you are the one who stole the heart." Harmony explained.

"But we returned it." Maui defended.

"Look Maui, you tell the story later we have worlds to save." Scarlett sad. "So get your butts to Zootopia now."

"Fine we will." said Harmony.

Then a portal opens up and the three enter the portal. "God speed you three."

* * *

Meanwhile in a warehouse in Savannah square, Judy is brought up to speed on what's going on. "So let me get this straight. You guys are from another dimension?" Judy asked.

"Well dimensions? Plural." Lisa corrected.

"We're looking for our friends and these Foundation elements." Emerald explained and your pen is one of them."

"Oh that's just great." Judy groaned. "Why can't they get another one?"

"I don't know but maybe it's special." Emerald said.

Steven and Korra were keeping an eye out for apes. "Hey Korra I see something in the distance." Steven reported.

Korra looked in the distance and sees a cat, a giant hawk and a otter walking towards the group. "Ok who are you?!" Korra asked. "How did you find us?!"

"Korra stand down!" A familiar Voice said.

"Moana?" Korra asked.

"Who else?" Moana said,

Why are you here?" Steven asked.

"Boss' orders," Moana said. "She wants us to help you while she's gathering reinforcements. I think we're ready."

"And who's the otter?" Korra asked as Harmony nodded.

"My name is Harmony. I'm Moana's adoptive sister... and I'm also a mermaid," Harmony said a she said. "Although I'm sure that my mermaid form won't work here due to my... condition in this world."

Probably Not." said Moana.

"We should have you meet up with the rest of the team." Steven suggested.

They walked towards the group and Lisa explained what is going on. "And we need to find these foundation elements and save our friends." said Lisa.

"So we have to find these things? Harmony sighed.

"But we need to find my partner first." Judy said,

"Who's your partner again?" Leela asked.

"Officer Nick Wilde." Judy replied.

"So where can we find him?" Zoidberg asked.

"I found him!" Leni shouted.

"Where?" Ed asked.

"On the big screen." Leni pointed to the big screen. They all see Nick tied up to a chair.

"Nick!" Judy shouted.

"Hello Zootopia." Bellweather appeared in front of the camera. "Former Mayor Bellweather here with a special announcement."

"Bellweather?" Judy asked.

"Officer Hops if you're getting this message. Because I have your partner Nick with some help with my new friends." Bellweather said while revealing Koba, Chandler and Faybelle.

"Chandler!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Faybelle Thorn?!" Raven exclaimed as well.

"You see my new friends and I have a little deal for you Judy. Come over to the construction site in Savannah Square and bring the pen or Nick Wilde dies." Bellweather said and the video ended.

"Oh no bro." Muscle Man said.

"We have to save him!" Cerise said.

"I need to do it to save Nick." Judy said.

"It could be a trap." Garmadon said.

"I can handle it." Judy replied.

"No you won't bunny!" Harmony shouted.

"Then what am I suppose to do let him die!?" Judy asked.

"That will not be a option Judy." Wu stated. "You are facing off against a army."

"But you have a army of heroes right here." Delsin said.

"You guys sure?" Judy asked/

"We're sure." Phineas said.

"And I have a plan." Emerald said.

* * *

In the construction yard, Koba glares at Nick. "Look buddy, I know you're a great ape. How about you let me go and I will give any fruit you want." Nick begged.

"No." Koba growled. "Fox leverage."

"How about a tire swing?" Nick suggested.

Koba was about to hit Nick, but a ape began shouting. Koba walked outside and sees Judy on the ground with his army looking down at her. Then Chandler, Faybelle and Bellweather all down and see Judy all alone.

"Well well, look who hopped her way here." Bellweather chuckled.

"Release Officer Wilde right now or else." Judy said and the villlains all laugh.

"You and what army?" Bellweather chuckled. Just then everyone of the Rift Jumpers all walked in with Emerald in the front and Center. "My army." Judy smirked.

"Kill them!" Koba shouted.

"I'm going to kill your asses you damn dirty apes!" Delsin shouted.

 **(I show the plans to the New Years party)**

 **Amethyst: This'll be fun!**

 **Me: Yeah it will! 2018 will be a good year.**

 **Delsin: I hope Skynet won't show up.**

 **Me: Same here. I like to thank Ben10man for the scenes where Harmony gets her mermaid form back and Moana's group meeting up with the rift jumpers. Please review.**


	27. Rift Jumpers vs Apes

**(** **We're all having a great time at the New Year's eve party)**

 **Me: The New Year's Eve party. A good tradition that we do every year.**

 **(We see Amber chatting with Lola. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are playing Halo 3. Muscle Man is eating all the wings. Bender is drinking all the beer.)**

 **Me: Here's hoping 2018 will be good. Maybe I'll stop Skynet from sending Terminators back. Yeah I know that was horrible.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

There was a all out war between the Rift Jumpers and Bellweather's forces. Candace is running away from the apes until El Tigre tackles one of them. Garmadon was avoiding all of the gunfire of the apes.

"I seen apes at the zoo, but not like this!" Baljeet said.

"I have in the future." said Fry and took out his ray guns. "Here's a blast from the future you damn dirty apes!" Fry opened fire on the apes.

Maui flew towards the battle with his fish hook in his talons. "Maui time!" He smirked and swooped in while attacking the apes.

"Maui any sign of a male fox?" Lisa asked on her commlink.

"No sign of that fox because I'm fighting!" Maui shouted.

Zane scanned for any fixes and he picks up a life signal. "I got a lock on something!" Zane shouted.

"That has to be Nick!" Judy reported.

"What if it's a trap!" Raven pointed out.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Judy said.

"We'll help you." said Lincoln.

"You sure?" Judy asked.

"Trust us." Emerald said.

Judy nods and then she runs to save Nick with Lincoln, El Tigre, Emerald, Star and Raven all followed her.

* * *

Kaleb uses his gauntlet and summons a Megaman buster and opens fire on the apes. Kaz and Ken are fighting off some apes with their iron fists. Marco and Pearl were back to back. "Shift keystone!" Marco shouted and the two of them teleported out of the way.

El Tigre used his chain claw and Judy hitches a ride on his back. They both get to the top and see Nick tied to a chair. "Nick!" Judy shouted in joy until Koba tackles El Tigre.

"El Tigre!" Judy shouted.

"Don't about him, but you should worry about me." Bellweather said with a gun.

Lincoln, Star and Raven are running through the construction site. Until Chandler gets in the way. "Hello Larry." Chandler smirked.

"Chandler!" Lincoln glared.

Then Faybelle flew in and glared at Raven. "Hello Raven." Faybelle glared.

"Faybelle." Raven glared.

Star takes out her wand and aims at Faybelle. "And who are you suppose to be?" Faybelle asked.

"The princess that's about to kick your butt." Star said and fired a energy beam from her wand as Faybelle fired a dark energy at Star's energy beam and the beams both collide.

"I'll give you a hand!" Raven shouted and fired a energy beam at the toy energy beams.

Chandler took out his swords and charged towards Lincoln and attacked with his swords, but Lincolns blocks the attack with his katanas.

* * *

Judy is dodging all of Bellweather's gunshots. "Come on Judy, come out and die like the coward you are!" Bellweather shouted.

"Not until you go back to jail!" Judy shouted.

"I only see you dying." Bellweather smirked evilly.

"I don't see that happening." Judy shouted and dodges the gunshots.

* * *

Back with El Tigre and Koba, they both kept fighting and falling until they hit the floor. El Tigre punches Koba in the face and the gut.

"Tigre cub weak!" Koba said.

"Wrong." El Tigre double kicked Koba in the face.

Koba shrieked and covered his face. But Koba recovers from the attack and tackles El Tigre and starts beating him up. El Tigre slashes Koba's face and gives him a right hook and pushes him off him and Koba hits a iron beam. Koba grabs a staple gun and fired at El Tigre and he got shot in the the arm, but he uses the ounces of his strength to use a claw punch to punch Koba in the face.

* * *

Lincoln and Chandler are sword fighting on the iron beams. "I see that you improved since the last time we fought Larry." Chandler said.

"For the last time my name is Lincoln!" Lincoln shouted and tried to attack Chandler with his katanas.

Lincoln and Chandler swinged their swords back and forth, and tried to keep their balance on the beam.

* * *

Star and Raven were holding against Faybelle. But the two were struggling to keep up the magical beam. "What's the matter? Can't keep up with the future dark fairy." Faybelle said.

"No we're not going down." Star said and continued her focus on the beam.

"We can't give up!" Raven grunted.

"Yeah we need more power!" Star grunted. "I got it! Double Rainbow Fist!" Star shouted and a fired two rainbow fists and they punch Faybelle at a pile of pipes.

"Nice one." Raven said.

"Thanks. I'm a powerful force with or without my wand." Star smirked.

* * *

Lincoln and Chandler are still sword fighting on the iron beams. "Give it up Larry, I will not go down as the loser but as the victor." Chandler snarled.

"Wrong as usual Chandler." Lincoln smirked and performed a roundhouse kick on Chandler and he falls off the beam and falls down, but a rift opens up and Chandler falls right into it and it closes. "Now to help Judy."

* * *

Judy is avoiding all of Bellweather's gun shots until she ran out of bullets. Judy took a running start and jump kicked Bellweather in the face. Bellweather gets back up and punches Judy in the face, Judy recovers from the punch and jumps from a beam and performed a flying kick on Bellweather right in the face, knocking her out.

"Nice job carrots." said Nick. Judy sighs in relief and unties Nick from the chair.

"Thanks Nick." Judy replied.

Lincoln reached the same floor that Nick and Judy are on and sees Bellweather knocked out. "Did I miss something?" Lincoln asked.

"I got it Lincoln." Judy replied.

"So who are these guys?" Nick asked as he got up from his chair.

"It's a long story." Judy said. But while Judy was talking a rift opens under Bellweather and sucks her into the rift. "What the heck?" Judy questioned.

* * *

El Tigre is still fighting off Koba. Koba grabbed two pipes and smacked El Tigre with it. El Tigre uses his claws and sliced the pipes into pieces. Koba shrieked and tackled El Tigre, but El Tigre double grabs Koba and throws him at mini cement mixer. Koba gets back up and sees a pile of bricks and El Tigre is running towards him and Koba begins to throw bricks at El Tigre. But El Tigre dodges the bricks and when Koba throws the last brick, El Tigre catches the brick and uses his chain claw to punch Koba in the face with the brick in his hand.

Koba recovers from the punch and then El Tigre tackles Koba and they both fall down the tower, while El Tigre kept beating up Koba as they fall. Zane creates an ice slide for El Tigre and Koba to land to safety.

Judy, Nick and Lincoln all got down on the ground floor. "Thanks kid." Nick said.

Judy hopped up and placed her pawcuffs on Koba as she put his paws behind his back.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"You side with humans. Traitor to your own kind." Koba growled.

"Well you can a cell and some pants." Nick laughed.

"Judy, I know someone who can keep Koba at bay." Emerald said.

"But what about her carrot pen?" Fry asked.

Then a rift opens up and sucks Koba. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Judy exclaimed right befor the rift closed.

"He's gone!" Steven exclaimed.

"Dang it!" Harmony shouted as she kicked a stone out as Lincoln sighed.

"At least we didn't come out of this totally empty-handed. Nothing can stop us from getting that pen now," Lincoln said.

"What pen?" Judy asked.

"We're looking for a carrot pen." said Leni.

"I have a carrot pen too." said Judy and showed everyone her pen.

"Officer Hops we need that pen, other villains will not rest until that pen ends up in their hands." Garmadon explained.

"I know which is why we're coming too." Judy said.

"Yeah she mentioned that she and Nick need to find Bellweather." Lincoln said.

"And that ape." Judy said.

"And Faybelle!" Maddie said.

"Yeah that monkey was insane." El Tigre said.

"Ok let's go find the foundation elements first and then those two." Garnet said.

"Plus we got some people too help us." Isabella said.

"Hooray! New friends!" Zoidberg shouted in joy.

Just then the rift opens up they all look at it. "Looks like our ride is here." Phineas pointed out. Everyone jumped into the rift and when Judy was the last one to jump in the rift and the rift closes.

* * *

Back in the Gateway room, X-PO sees all the Rift Jumpers coming back and the humans returned back to their human forms. "Where are we?" Moana asked.

"Welcome to Voltron." X-PO said.

"Moana, this is X-PO he operates the portal." Leela explained.

"That's correct Leela, and I see you brought some new friends and the Foundation element." X-PO said and Judy tossed her carrot pen to X-PO. "Hey a mini recorder that's cool."

"So you guy aren't animals?" Nick asked Marco.

"Nah we're all human well some of us." Marco shrugged.

"I also have a lock on the next foundation element. But I forgot what the Foundation element is." X-PO said.

"That's not the only thing." Garnet said.

"What do you mean Garnet?" Candace asked.

"I see Takanuva and the Santiagos' cousins are in trouble in a castle with monsters." Garnet explained.

"You mean that light guy?" Maui asked.

"Who are they?" Harmony whispered to Moana.

"It's better if you see him." Moana said.

"You can see into the future?" Briar asked.

"Yes I can. But they're in grave danger we need to go save them." Garnet said and jumped into the gateway with everyone following them.

"I'm not going to let them die." Emerald said and jumped into the gateway.

 **(Me drinking a whole bottle of Dr. Pepper)**

 **Me; Whoo! Anyway this is my last update for 2017. But before I go I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Judy arrests Koba. Please review and see you in 2018!**


	28. Welcome to Castlevania

**(I wake up with a pounding hangover)**

 **Me: Not again. (Grabs a bucket and pukes) When did I have tacos?**

 **(I look around and see James passed out on the couch, Luna and Lily passed out in a tub, The Nerd and Critic passed out in the game room, and Nathan Drake sleeping at the bar)**

 **Me: Well better get started on finding the rest.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

A rift opens up in a village and everyone comes out of the rift. "So where are we?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea." Ed replied.

"I believe that we are in a old village." Pearl said.

"Hey Garnet you think my cousins are here?" Bobby asked.

"All I saw was darkness and they were in a castle of monsters." Garnet explained.

"Do your cousins know how to fight?" Leela asked.

"Yes they do." Ronnie Anne said.

"And You're looking at he one who taught them. CJ is my greatest challenge." Emerald stated.

"Even their gender counterparts?" Kai asked.

"Yes, but that's a different story." Emerald said.

"Trust me I seen the whole thing." Sam said.

Judy's ears picked up something and it was coming this way. "Something's coming." Judy said.

"Perhaps a welcoming party?" Dr. Zoidberg guessed.

"I don't think it's a Welcoming party." Raven said.

They all look up and see a swarm of flying demons heading towards them. "Flying demons!?" Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Delsin said.

Candace screams at the top of her lungs. "Let's kick their flying butts!" Star shouted.

A flying demon heads straight towards Mako, so Mako throws a fireball and it burns the demon. Skips takes out a katana and slices a demon's head off. Steven throws his shield at two flying demons and they both fall down.

El Tigre shot four of his claws at the demons. Skylar and Keanu are shooting arrows at the demons with their crossbows. Lloyd shot energy beams at the demons. "Where are these demons coming?" Buford asked.

"I don't know!?" Lloyd replied.

Pearl threw her spear at one demon, and Amethyst uses her whips whips to slam some demons down. "One demon left we mustn't." Garmadon stated until Fetch shoots a neon blast at the demon. "Kill it." He sighed.

"Oh come on they're dead." Amethyst said.

"I wanted that demon to retreat to where it came." Garmadon said.

Then Leela's wrist thing (A/N: I don't know what's it called in Futurama) started ringing and she answers it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Leela! Come in? Do you read me?" Takanuva asked.

"Takanuva is that you?" Leela asked.

"I read you loud and clear." Leela replied.

"I'm at a castle with the Casagrandes and we're being attacked." Takanuva explained.

Lisa took out her Loudpad and starts to get a lock on Takanuva's location. "Hang tight we're heading to your location!" Leela said.

"Hurry!" Takanuva shouted and the call ended.

"They're not far from here! Come on let's go!" Lisa shouted and ran off with the rest of the heroes following her.

* * *

They reached the castle and they see the drawbridge closing. El Tigre uses his chain claws, and Bender uses his extended arms to keep the drawbridge from closing. "Come on guys you can do it!" Fry shouted.

Emerald takes out her Magi-tool and it turns into a grappling hook and grabs on the drawbridge, and with their combine strength they manage to pull down the drawbridge. "Come on!" Emerald shout as she ran into inside the castle with the others running in the castle.

* * *

Takanuva and the Casagrandes are surrounded zombies and skeletons. "Stand back!" said Takanuva.

"This is not good." said CJ.

Carlitos held on to Carlota's leg. "Don't worry it'll be alright." Carlota reassured the infant.

Then a door breaks down and Bender is shown with a blaster in his hands. "I'm back baby!" Bender shouted and opened fire on the zombies and skeletons.

Fetch shot some neon blasts at the zombies and skeletons. "Hey lightboy!" Fetch shouted.

Steven threw shield at the last Skeleton. "Thanks guys." said Takanuva.

"No problem." Jay said.

"So who are these guys?" Takanuva asked.

"That's Nick Wilde and Judy Hops." said Amy.

"I'm Harmony, Moana's sister." said Harmony,.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister." Takanuva said.

"She's adopted." Moana replied.

"Welcome all to my home." said a voice that echoed through the castle and everyone looked around.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Bolin asked.

"I heard it too." said Carlino.

"What brings you all here to my home?" The voice asked.

"We're here to find something." Bender said.

"But who are you?" Cerise asked.

"I am Dracula." said Dracula.

"Can we check your castle and find the thing we're looking for? We'll be in and out." Fry stated.

"No. You will not be allowed to violate my castle with those human hands and whatever those other beings are?" Dracula said. "Now I will divide your numbers."

Then a dark vortex opens up under our heroes and they all fall in, separating them in different parts of the castle.

 **(I managed to find some of the gang)**

 **Me: Ok we all know what to do.**

 **Skips: Yeah we know fix and clean the studio.**

 **Me: As usual Skips. How anyone seen Kenny?**

 **Fry: I think Ralph sat on him.**

 **Me: Oh crap he's dead. But he always comes back. Let's get started. But first, please review and let's hope 2018 is a good year.**


	29. A new warrior

**(Me playing Breath of the wild on the Nintendo Switch)**

 **Me: Man this game is hard, but fun!**

 **Fry: Really hard?**

 **Me: How long have you been there?**

 **Fry: 10 minutes. Just watching that 70's show.**

 **Me: Just finished the series on Friday. But what episode is this?**

 **Fry: How Red and Kitty meet.**

 **Me: Love that episode!**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide. Also I own this new OC of mine)**

Star, Korra, Moana, and Ken recovered in an area underneath the castle as they saw a man dressed all in black with several weapons in his jacket and a large black hat on his head as he studied the formation of the room.

"Well that could've gone better," Moana said as Ken looked at the man as he studied him.

"Hold on, guys. I think I know this guy," he said as he approached him with a nervous look in his eyes and he rubbed his hands together. "Are you... Abraham Van Helsing?"

The man looked over with a sigh and he shook his head. "Abraham Van Helsing was my father." He then got up and stood before them with a stern look. "Professor Gabriel Van Helsing at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of your's," Ken said as Gabriel gave a stern look.

"This place is no place for amateurs. Especially children," Gabriel said as Korra gave a stern look.

"I'm 21. And we've dealt with dangers greater than you can possibly imagine," Korra said as Moana stepped up to the gate.

"We need to get past those guards," she said as she then bended the water out of her waterskin and froze it to make a key to unlock the door as Korra then leaped out of the door and used her katana to slash the monsters to bits as Gabriel stood, impressed before he nodded and glared.

"We got separated from our group here," Star said as Gabriel glared.

"I was afraid of this. Luckily, Dracula has sent you to my location without the knowledge that you could free us. Tons of vampire hunters have gone after old Dracula and all of them have been captured. I can only imagine that being imprisoned in Castlevania which exists outside of the Earth you know has kept us alive all this time. I bet that probably sent your friends to those other monster hunters. Let's go," he said as he got up.

"Um what about our friends? Shouldn't we find them first?" Ken asked.

"Your friends groups are all heading to the same place."

"Dracula's throne room." Ken said,.

"Smart kid." said Gabriel said.

"Ok I'll take point." said Korra.

"You're taking point?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah I know what I'm doing." said Korra.

"Well so do I." Gabriel replied. "My father hunted down monsters and I'm doing the same thing."

"Guys! Come in!" Lloyd shouted on Korra's badge.

"It's Lloyd!" Ken exclaimed.

"Head straight *static* throne room! So we can *static* element!" Lloyd shouted and the message ends.

"Well I guess you were right." Moana said.

Then some ghouls come out of the ground charge towards our heroes. "We got trouble!" Star shouted.

"Let's kick their butts!" Ken said and attacked the ghouls with his iron fists.

* * *

Kelan, Kaleb, Bolin, Bender, Garmadon, Candace, Carlota, Pearl and Eugene wake up and finds themselves in the dungeon. "We're in the dungeon!" Candace shouted.

"Yeah we kind of figured that out pencil neck." Bender rolled his eyes and took out a cigar from his chest compartment.

"Bender, I suggest you bend the bars." Garmadon suggested.

"Yeah sure whatever." Bender said and walked towards the bars to bend them.

"Hey Kelan you know monsters right?" Carlota asked.

"Oh course I do. I have the classic monsters movies." said Kelan.

"He wants to be a movie director like Dad." Kaleb said.

"Horror movie director. Maybe bring the Universal dark universe to life." Kelan said.

"Do you have any idea how many times they've tried that?" Candace asked as Kelan nodded.

"Three to be exact. I actually didn't mind Van Helsing or The Wolfman. Dracula Untold was okay, and The Mummy, which I was getting out of before Lynn called was just awful," Kelan said as he took out his notebook and started scribbling in it. "I guess if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."

"Too bad I can't Star in them." Bolin said.

"Why?" Candace asked.

"Because we don't exist we work in the shadows." said Eugene. "That's how we work."

"Eugene's right Candace." said Pearl.

"Same rule Emerald told me when my family moved to Royal Woods." Carlota rolled her eyes.

Bender managed to bend the bars and they all get out. "So what's the plan?" Kaleb asked.

"Simple, we go to Dracula's throne room where everyone is and kill Dracula with his weaknesses." said Kelan.

"I got some Garlic in my chest compartment. Don't ask." said Bender.

They all grab the garlic and put it on a string and put it around their necks minus Pearl and Bender. "Good idea, Bender." Garmadon said. "That's something I thought I would never say that."

"Now come on! We got a vampire king to kill!" Kelan said.

"Aw yeah!" Bender agreed and took out his crowbar.

They all walked through the hallway and looked around. "So if we're all going to kill Dracula should we stab him with a wooden stake, dunk his head with holy water and stuff garlic down his throat?" Eugene asked.

"Well I guess the garlic is our only weapon of choice." Pearl sighed.

"Pretty much." said Kelan.

"Well let's stab a stake through Dracula's heart." Eugene said.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Pearl asked.

* * *

Emerald, Mako, Judy, Harmony, Lincoln, and Phineas woke up in another room there and stirred awake as they glared.

"Cheater. He's split us up again," Mako said as he punched a table that was there.

"That's Drac for you. He never plays fair," said a voice from the corner as they saw a man step out of the shadows. He had black hair and golden eyes and had a deathly pale complexion. He also had crimson red armor that covered his body and a red mask almost identical to Scarlett's only it was crimson red instead of scarlet red.

"Okay, who are you and why are you dressed like my best friend?" Emerald asked as she drew her sword at him.

The man nodded and bowed before her. "The Crimson Warrior at your service, Your Majesty. You may call me Crimson."

She nodded with a glare as she gasped out. "Why are you here?"

"I've been tracking down old Dracula for years. There's been a rivalry between the Van Helsing family, the Belmont Clan, and Alucard between who was to kill old Drac next. And then there's me. The wild card." He then opened his palm and a red flame appeared in his hand as Mako glared.

"We don't need your help," Mako said.

"I believe you do," Crimson said as he smiled. "I'm actually a dhampir. Half-human half-vampire. I have certain advantages normal vampires don't," he said as he circled them. "I can go around in the day as well as the night. None of the vampire's traditional weaknesses have any effect on me and I have all of the powers of a vampire, only they aren't as strong as theirs due to my human half."

Emerald then nodded as he smirked a fanged grin at her.

"I could be a valuable addition to your little circle. You, Scarlett and Cobalt."

"It's been just the three of us for quite some time," Emerald admitted as she sheathed her sword. "I'll talk about it with them about letting you in. But the decision must be unanimous."

"That is fine." said Crimson. "But be warned Dracula has other monsters than servents."

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked. "We saw zombies."

"Those zombies are one of them. There are giant bats, mermen, hell hounds, Medusa heads, skeletons, demons, Hunchbacks, Frankenstein, mummies and even the grim reaper." said Crimson.

"Mermen?" Harmony asked.

"Not the kind you are." said Crimson.

"How can you tell that I'm a mermaid?" Harmony asked.

"I can smell your blood." Crimson replied.

"Good to know." Harmony said and backs up.

"Keep your skirt in a bunch. I'm not going to bite your neck." said Crimson.

"Good. But just to make things clear if you try and double cross us." Emerald said. "Well Let just say I know ways to kill a vampire."

"Can we trust him?" Phineas whispered to Lincoln.

"I hope so." said Lincoln.

"Come, we have to reach Dracula's throne." said Crimson.

 **Me: That's Crimson my new OC.**

 **Fry: You came up with him?**

 **Me: Yes, I did. (Sees an alert on my iPad) There's an alert in Drake city. Better go check it out. But I would like to thank Ben10man for the scenes where Gabriel is introduced, along with my OC Crimson and Kelan's plan. Please review.**


	30. To the throne room

**(I walk back in the base)**

 **Me: I'm back!**

 **Jay: Hey man how was Nashville and Pittsburgh?**

 **Me: Pretty good, I went to hockey games and I saw Ready Player one and it was awesome.**

 **Sofia: That's Great.**

 **Me: I even got this! (Holds a copy of Tomb Raider for PS4)**

 **Jay: Nice! You should get the sequel.**

 **Me: Oh I will. Even some Moonshine.**

 **Bender: AW YEAH! Let's get drunk!**

 **Me: No way Bender!**

 **Jay: Oh yeah there are some new faces you need to meet.**

 **Me: Really?**

 **Jay: Yeah right this way.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Cole, Leela, Marco, Nick and Ferb entered a room and see two sarcophagus'. "What's with the golden coffins?" Nick asked.

"I'm actually making a challenge for all of you." said Dracula's voice.

"Where are our friends?" Leela asked.

"I scattered them across my castle." Dracula said.

"So what's the challenge?" Marco asked.

"Simple reach my throne room and face me. I made it more of a challenge by separating your team." Dracula's voice said. "The first team to reach my throne, I will bring in the others."

"Kind of dumb don't you think?" Marco replied.

"Yes but I have better things to do." Dracula replied.

"Well let's go kick his undead ass!" said Leela.

"He could have some tricks." said Nick.

"Says the fox." Marco said. Before Nick could reply the two sarcophagus opens up revealing two mummies.

"We got mummies!" Cole shouted as he gets his hammer out for battle.

The two mummies walk towards the heroes. "Let's take these bandaged zombies down!" Leela said and took a running start to the mummies and kicked one of them.

Marco punches the down mummy and he laughs. "Take that toilet paper monster!" Marco said.

"That's just dumb." said Nick while avoiding the 2nd mummy's smacks.

The 1st mummy gets back up and punches Marco in the face. "Marco!" Cole cried out.

Cole then looked at the mummy and his hands turn orange. He took a running start and punched the mummy and the mummy flies back and hits the wall on impact and crumbles to dust.

"Earth punch." Cole said.

The last mummy charges towards Cole, but Ferb grabs a loose bandage and unwraps the mummy into dust.

"That's one way to take down a mummy." said Leela.

"You can say that." said Nick.

"Now come on we need to get out of here." said Marco.

* * *

Zane, Keanu, Pearl, Mako, Fetch and Maui were fighting off the skeletons. Zane and Keanu were showing arrows from their bow and crossbow. Pearl jabbed one of their heads off with her spear.

"Fetch you need to conserve your energy!" Mako said.

"Yeah I know!" Fetch groaned as she blasted a skeleton with her neon blast.

"We need to clear a path!" Zane reported.

The group all cleared a path and ran to the doorway.

* * *

Delsin, Briar, Ashlynn, El Tigre, Fry and Takanuva entered a lab and they see a table with a white sheet over a table. "What's with the table?" Fry asked.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" A groan is heard.

"What was that?" Delsin asked.

The sheet rises it falls off and reveals Frankenstein's monster. "Frankenstein's monster!?" El Tigre questioned.

"How did Dracula get Frankenstien!?" Fry asked.

Frankenstien's monster gets off the table and growls.

"I don't know but something tells me that he's not looking for a friend." Ashlynn said.

The monster charges towards the group, Delsin shot a cinder missile at the creation but it kept coming. "Oh come on!" Delsin complained.

Frankenstien's monster smashes downward but everyone managed to dodged the attack. El Tigre jumps off the wall and slashed the chest. The creature roars in pain and Fry takes out his ray gun and shoots at the creature.

"Is there anyway we can defeat this thing?" Briar asked.

"We could try stabbing it in the heart?" Delsin shrugged.

"Or hearts!" Fry stated.

"None of us don't have X-ray vision!" Takanuva said and blocked Frankenstein's punch.

"We have to guess. I know that heart will be in the left side. Maybe we should try stabbing him from the front and behind." Delsin said.

"Worth a shot." said El Tigre.

"Ashlynn! On my signal!" Takanuva said and Ashlynn nodded. "1, 2, 3!"

Takanuva and Ashlynn both charged at Frankenstien's monster while their friends hold it off. Takanuva stabbed Frankenstein's monster in the back with power lance. Ashlynn stabs the monster in the front with her spear.

The monster collapses to the ground on his knees and groans one last time. Takanuva and Ashlynn take out their weapons out of the dying body. "Nice work guys." Delsin smirked.

"So is it dead?" Fry asked.

El Tigre slashes the creation's face and it didn't move. "It's dead." said El Tigre.

"Now let's get out of here before lightning strikes this guy." Delsin said.

"Good idea." said Briar and placed her hand on a stone wall and it moved. Then a trap door opens up and they all slid down.

* * *

With Emerald's group they were running through the castle. "Are we almost there?" Phineas asked.

"I'm sure of it. I smell him." Crimson said.

"So you can smell him?" Harmony asked.

"Correct, mermaid." Crimson said.

"We must be close to his throne room." said Emerald.

"Good let's kick some vampire butt." Lincoln said.

"Good I'm going to burn him up big time!" Mako shouted.

Those hollow knight armours come to life and medusa heads are flying towards them. "What the hell?!" Emerald asked.

Then some arrows are fired and shot down the medusa heads. Emerald's group looks to their left and sees Korra's group. "Boy am I glad to see you." said Korra. "So who's the other guy?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Emerald replied.

"He's the grandson of Van Helsing." Korra said.

"Crimson Warrior, he's half human, half vampire." said Emerald.

"Charmed." Crimson said.

"I'm keeping my distance." said Korra. Then a knight throws an axe, but Korra dodges it. "Big mistake!"

"They're hollow." said Crimson.

"Good." Korra smirked and she used her metalbending to crush the moving armors.

Then a door opens above them and Takanuva's group slides in and they all land on the crushed knights. "Ow." said Delsin.

"You Ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Never better." said Takanuva as he and his group gets back up.

"So are we getting close to Dracula?" Fry asked.

"Yes we are." said Crimson.

"Good. Let's get him!" Takanuva said as him and the rest of the heroes run upstairs to Dracula's throne room.

 **(I entered the room and sees four teenage girls. One is tall with fair skin, auburn hair, violet eyes wearing a green dress with a white shirt. The 2nd one has fair skin, purple hair, wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants and brown boots. The 3rd girl has brown skin, pointy ears, red hair, wears a pink dress with dark blue shorts and yellow boots. The final girl is a dwarf with fair skin, long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with shaved hair on top but wears a hat with goggles on top, wears a green shirt under her purple tank top, green shorts and long bootlegs.)**

 **Me: May I help you?**

 **?: Hi, I'm Piper! That's Arkayna, Zarya and Emerald! But you can call her Em Smoke.**

 **Me: Have we met before?**

 **Zarya: Yeah we saved Wakanda.**

 **Me: Wait you're the Mysticons!?**

 **Em: Yes we are.**

 **Jay: They showed up when you went to Pittsburgh.**

 **Me: Well I think I should show you all around Watcher's studios. But first you readers please review.**

 **Zarya: Who are you talking to?**


	31. Death and Dracula's throne room

**(We** **reached Hyrule where we see Cheetor battling against some monsters)**

 **Applejack: What in Tarnation are those things?**

 **Me: I don't know but we need to help him.**

 **(We exit the ship and run to fight the monster with Cheetor)**

 **Cheetor: What the hell took you so long!?**

 **Me: Just shut up and fight!**

 **(While we fight the monsters enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

Emerald's group is running towards Dracula's throne room and they see the doorway. "Ok everyone ready?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded.

"Korra, knock hard!" Emerald commanded.

Korra uses her earthbending to lift up the stone floor and knock down the door. When they entered they don't see Dracula or any throne room for that matter.

"Shouldn't there be a throne room?" Crimson asked.

"Or Dracula for that matter." Mako replied.

"That is where you are wrong heroes!" A menacing voice shouted.

"Who said that?" Lincoln asked.

That is when the Grim reaper, Death shows up. "Death!" Crimson glared.

"Different from the death we know." Emerald said.

"Your mother says hi Emerald and fear not I'll reunite you two together." Death said.

"Someday, but not today." Emerald said and took out her Magi-tool and it forms into a battle axe.

Crimson takes out his claymore sword and gets ready for battle. Briar uses her thorn whip to attack Death, while Delsin shot cinder shots at death. "Fools!" Death shouted and threw his scythe at the two but they dodged the weapon. While the two warriors slashed death.

Takanuva aimed his skyblaster at Death and opened fire on the grim reaper. Death glares at the Toa of light, then swoops towards him. Takanuva uses the mask of light to blind Death, then gives the Grim reaper a roundhouse kick. Gabriel aims his repeating crossbow and opens fire at the grim reaper.

"It takes a lot of hits!" Moana shouted.

"This is for all the deaths of 2016!" Fry shouted and aimed his ray gun at Death and charged it, then he took the shot and shot off Death's head off and his body fades away.

"Nice shot." Gabriel said.

"Thanks." Fry smirked and blew the smoke off his ray gun.

"Now come on, we need to battle against Dracula." Crimson said as they run towards Dracula's throe room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Foundation Prime, Lord Vortech sees a rift opens up and Faybelle carrying a bright blue orb, Jasper with Raiden's medallion, and finally Chen with Chemical X. "Perfect, some Chi from Chima, Raiden's medallion and Chemical X." Lord Vortech announced. "We only need five more foundation elements left to find."

"Good, the sooner the better." Chen said.

"Soon Rose Quartz's army will be nothing more but a memory." Lord Vortech said. "They may gain some new allies, but we gain new allies every minute."

* * *

Back in Dracula's castle, the door gets knocked down by Delsin's cinder missile. They enter while they see Dracula sitting on his throne. "So you made it." Dracula said.

"That's right you undead bastard!" Delsin shouted.

"Since you your group made it here first. A deal is a deal." Dracula said and raised his hand and a portal opens up and the rest of the Rift jumpers fall out of the portal.

"Ok I had it with portals!" Bender shouted.

"Welcome to my throne room. You seek this?" Dracula asked and showed this dark pink orb.

"Can we like have it please?" Leni asked.

"Why should I hand my orb over to you?" Dracula asked. "You will disgraced it."

"Ok let's take it from him!" Bender said.

"I'm with Bender on this one!" Candace agreed.

"Very well. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." Dracula said and got off his throne. "Have at you!"

 **(I finished off the last monster)**

 **Me: That's the last of them.**

 **Cheetor: Hey Smoke.**

 **Me: Cheetor. So what were these things?**

 **Cheetor: Moblins, all I know is that look like pigs but mostly goblins.**

 **Miguel: You said something about the Triforce?**

 **Cheetor: I know two people who can describe it.**

 **Me: Who?**

 **Cheetor: Link and Princess Zelda. Oh that reminds me, I got you something for your birthday. (Hands me a copy of Spider-man on PS4)**

 **Me: Thanks Cheetor.**

 **Pinkie: Wait your birthday is coming up?!**

 **Zane: We'll focus on that later. Let's find this Link and Zelda.**

 **Cheeetor: Follow me. You readers please review and stay frosty!**

 **Me: I don't say that anymore.**

 **Cheetor: Aw!**


	32. Arriving in Sugar Rush

**(Me, the Young Six, Ninja, Louds, Santiagos, Casagrandes, Fry, Bender and Leela watching Christmas Vacation)**

 **Me: This has got to be the best one of the series.**

 **Fry: Yeah, I'm sure.**

 **Leela: This movie was pretty stupid.**

 **Me: Hey! This movie's a classic.**

 **Luan: Yeah don't be a Scrooge! (Laughs)**

 **Jay: You have no sense of humor.**

 **Me: Come on Leela enjoy the movie.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide. Also this take place between the events of Wreck-it Ralph 1 &2.**

Dracula runs towards Bender and gives him a backhand. Maui charges towards Dracula but he dodges the attack. But he gave Maui a roundhouse kick to the face. Crimson and Takanuva both charged towards Dracula, and both hit him.

Garnet attacks Dracula and punches him in the gut and face. "Batter up!" Buford said as he fired baseballs at Dracula, but the vampire either blocks or dodges the baseballs. "Uh oh."

Dracula walks up to Buford, Judy then gives Dracula a flying kick to the chest pushing him back. "You made a mistake bunny rabbit." Dracula glared at Judy.

Amethyst whips Dracula's back, Dracula grabs Amethyst by the neck and throws her to the side. Leela jumps in the air and kicks Dracula in the face. Dracula gives Leela the backhand slap.

Gabriel fired his crossbow arrows at Dracula and it hits Dracula. Carlota hits Dracula with hammer and Moana runs up to Dracula and slices his head off clean off with her sword.

"Woo he's dead!" Bender shouted.

"No. He's not dead yet." Crimson said.

"What do you mean?" Skips asked.

Then Dracula's body came back up and turns into a giant bat monster, and even those his head has been cut out his head, it reappears on his body. "Oh shit." Eugene gulped.

Dracula roars which causes fear into the heart of our heroes. "This is not good." Rigby gulped.

"You shall all die!" Dracula shouted.

Lloyd and Lincoln both fired beams of green energy at Dracula, but it barley hurts him. Dracula spits fireballs from his mouth. They all dodge the fireballs, but Bolin stomps the ground and a stone wall appears out of the ground shielding himself and Candace from the fireball.

"We need a plan!" Emerald shouted.

"Vampires hate sunlight and garlic!" Candace shouted.

"I also know that." Lucy said.

"I have an idea!" Takanuva shouted and charges towards the vampire king.

"Cover him!" Emerald commanded everyone.

Crimson runs up to Takanuva with his sword out. "I figure I help you out." Crimson said.

"Good, now let's do this." Takanuva said.

They both jumped in the air and stabbed their weapons in Dracula's heart. Dracula roars in pain and falls to the ground, then crumbles into ashes and a red orb appears on the throne. Isabella grabs the red orb. "This is what we're trying to get?" She asked.

"I'm pretty disappointed." Lola said.

Then the castle begins to crumble and a pillar falls over and nearly hits Bender. "We need to leave!" Nick shouted.

Then a rift opens up and everyone runs towards. "Come on dudes!" Luna shouted to Crimson and Gabriel.

They all enter the rift just in time and right when Fry enters the rift last and it closes up.

The heroes have all arrived in Voltron and X-PO greets them. "Welcome back guys and new faces." X-PO greeted.

"We got an orb." Isabella said.

"Well that's good and I'll place it with the rest." X-PO said and grabbed the orb.

"Hey, where did the park workers, Crimson and Gabriel go?" Moana asked.

"I don't know, they were with us when we left Castlevania." Leela replied.

Then Zane gets a call from his badge. "Hello?" Zane asked.

"Zane this is Benson. We ended up back in the park with Crimson and Gabriel. Crimson will meet up with you guys when he takes Gabriel back to his world." Benson explained.

"What about you guys?" Zane asked.

"We're gonna stay here and keep an eye on things." Benson replied.

"Very well, we'll call you if we need any help." Zane said.

"You got it." Benson said and hung up.

"Well we got bigger problems. There four foundation elements left." X-PO said.

"Wait what?! Only four!" Judy exclaimed.

"Yeah only four left and I already found one of them." X-PO said. The portal opens up and one by one they all jump in.

"You sure it's safe?" Carl asked.

"It's safe Carl." Ronnie Anne said to her cousin. Then Bender kicks Carl through the portal. He laughs and high fives Morro and they both jump in the portal.

"This next world better be good." Ronnie Anne said as she jumped through the portal.

Then a rift opens up in a candy cane forest and everyone comes out of the rift. "So where the hell are we?" Fetch asked.

"I know this place." Lloyd said and used airjitzu up in a candy cane tree and lands on a branch, he looks out and sees a logo that says Sugar Rush. "We're in Sugar Rush!" Lloyd shouted.

"Sugar Rush?" Delsin asked.

"Which means we're in Litwak's arcade." Amy said.

"And we have some friends in this place!" Leela said.

"You have friends in this candyland rip off!?" Candace asked.

"We do and three other video game characters." Leela said.

"We should head down to the speedway." Takanuva suggested.

"The speedway?" Carlota asked.

"It's a racing game." Kai replied.

"That makes more sense." Carlota said.

The heroes began to head straight to the speedway, but far off from where the heroes landed, another rift opens up and four figures come out. Faybelle is one of the villains.

The second figure is a man that resembles Ash Williams wearing skeleton like armor, wielding a sword.

The third figure is a Asian man with red spkey hair, wearing dark blue gi, sandals on his foot, with ropes on his hands.

The final is a being with dark armor with a fiendish right arm with three digits and a horned helmet. "We have arrived. Sugar Rush will have a nightmare it'll never forget." He said.

 **(We finished Christmas vacation)**

 **Leela: Ok I will admit it wasn't half bad.**

 **Me: Told ya.**

 **Lincoln: So? Home Alone next?**

 **Me: Of course, the first two. Not 3, 4 and 5. Those are crap.**

 **Luan: Cool, let's get started.**

 **Me: Ok but first. You readers don't forget to review and all that.**


	33. Sugar Rush's Nightmare part 1

**(I wake up on a coffee table with a hangover)**

 **Me: Damn it not again.**

 **(I look around and see Goku pasted out on the snacks table, Bender with his arms, legs and head taken apart, Silverstream and Takanuva pasted out in bathtub, Muscle Man is pasted out in the dip in his underwear)**

 **Me: Great now I have throw that bowl out.**

 **?: That sucks.**

 **(I look to my left and see Master Roshi exiting the bathroom)**

 **Me: Roshi? Please tell me you were doing your own thing.**

 **Roshi: Number 2.**

 **Me: Good. What are you doing here?**

 **Roshi: Spying on the Disney Princesses in Oh my Disney. Until the Stormtroopers chased me out.**

 **Me: You know that some of them are underage right?**

 **Roshi: I know that I was spying on the ones who are over 18 years old!**

 **Me: How did you manage to get a view of the princesses' room?**

 **Roshi: Trust me you don't want to know.**

 **(Enjoy When Worlds Collide)**

The heroes walk through the candy cane forest. "Reminds me of the gingerbread forest back in my world." Apple said.

"You're right. It looks like gingerbread forest." Ashlynn said.

"So how do you guys know the about the Sugar Rush racers?" Moana asked Takanuva.

"Onua, the Toa of Earth landed here, met Vanellope, Ralph, Calhoun, Felix and the other Sugar Rush racers. But they helped us defeat Lord Draccal." Takanuva explained.

"That explains a lot." Star said.

"So are we there yet?" Harmony asked.

"Better than that, we're here." Zane said and showed the Speedway.

"So this is the Speedway?" Nick asked.

"I can race these karts?" Cerise said. "How many tracks are there?"

"Three."

"Well that sucks." Cerise sighed. "Wait who said?"

"Right here." The voice answered, it revealed a nine year old girl with black hair tied in a shory ponytail with various candies wearing a teal hoodie with a brown candy wrapper skirt, mismatched teal stockings and black boots. Along her side is a nine year old boy with tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a cinnamon bun that says "Sweet Spice" light brown racer jacket, cinnamon bun hat, black shoes, and wields a pair of sai.

"Vanellope, great to see you again." Takanuva said.

"And friend for the first time." Jay added.

"The name's Ron Cinnadon, my theme is cinnamon buns." Ron introduced.

"Great to know." Skylar said.

Then the other Sugar Rush racers drive up to the speedway in their karts, then they jump out of their karts. "Great more children of the candy corn." Ronnie Anne said with a deadpan tone.

"Be nice." Bobby said.

"I think you should listen to him." Snowanna said.

"So who the heck are these guys?" Minty asked.

"Well you already know the Ninja, Team Avatar, planet express crew, Ed and Al Elric, and El Tigre." Takanuva said.

"Get on with it!" The racers shouted.

"Ok these are my students the Louds." Takanuva began much to the racers' shock that the Toa of Light is a teacher. Then Takanuva introduced Clyde, Santiagos, Kents, Casagrandes, Sam, the Crystal Gems, Star, Marco, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Bajeet, Morro, Skylar, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Moana, Maui, Harmony, Emerald, Nick and Judy. The racers did the same to introduce themselves.

"Now listen here kids." Emerald began to explain. "There are these rifts have been opening up in other worlds. This was caused by a being named Lord Vortech, who is after these items called Foundation items, and we need to find them and stop him." Emerald said.

"Like that rift?" Candlehead asked and pointed to a rift behind them.

Takanuva and Maui both get ready to fight with their weapons out. But then Carol Pingrey and Dante come out of the rift right before it closes.

"Carol?!" Lori shouted.

"Dante?!" Korra shouted as the two ran towards the newcomers.

"I'm fine." Carol said as she got back up.

"I'll heal." Dante said and dusted himself off.

"So would kindly tell us where we are?" Carol asked.

"Sugar Rush, Litwak's arcade." Leela replied.

"Thank you, cyclops." Dante said.

"She's a mutant Dante. Not the ones the ninja turtles know." Bobby said.

"Thanks for heads up." Dante said.

"So there's more of you losers?" The heroes and racers look and see Faybelle sitting on the dashboard.

"Faybelle?" Takanuva questioned.

"Yeah Faybelle is working with Vortech!" Maddie said.

"Well if it isn't Takanuva, the dork of light." Faybelle said.

"So that's what you look like instead of a sheep." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh thank you, I'm glad you admit my true form." Faybelle smirked.

"You didn't let me finish. I prefer the lamb other than that." Ronnie Anne said and Faybelle got furious.

"Burn!" Kaleb shouted and laughed.

"The only burns are going to be you!"

"That's really deep of your evil voice!" Maddie said.

"That wasn't me." Faybelle said. Then the three other villains. "Meet my new team. Evil Ash, Akuma and finally Nightmare. They're a huge improvement over Chandler, Koba and Bellweather."

"Evil Ash looks like Ash Williams." Carol said.

"That's because he's an evil clone." Faybelle said.

"An evil clone really?" Buford asked.

"Let's just kill them." Evil Ash said and took out his sword.

Dante takes out his sword Rebelion and then an army of undead soldiers and Nindroids. Our heroes began fighting the undead soldiers and Nindroids. Carol kicks a Nindroid in the face and knocks it's head off.

Garnet punches an undead soldier, and the she gets a vision and she sees everyone dead and the killer was Nightmare.

"Oh no. We need to leave now!" Garnet shouted.

"Let me guess we're all gonna die?" Candace asked.

"Yes." Garnet said. "Don't run I Have a plan."

"Well do it!" Candace shouted.

"Locate Keystone!" Garnet shouted and then a rift opens up and a green pip comes out of it. "Everyone into the pipe!" Garnet jumped into the green pipe and the heroes and Sugar Rush racers followed as well. Faybelle flew towards the green pipe, but the green pipe explodes.

"They placed a bomb in the pipe!" Faybelle said.

"To cover their tracks." Akuma said.

"Hmm, by the looks of it they haven't placed the coins in the cup yet." Faybelle said.

"Which means one of them has the foundation element." Akuma said.

"We need to find them and get the foundation element." Evil Ash said.

Nightmare looks in the forest and gets a glace. "You okay?" Akuma asked.

"I sense something." Nightmare said. "Something familiar."

"That can wait. We have to find the foundation element." Akuma said.

"Very well then." Nightmare said.

Meanwhile at the castle, the heroes and racers are in the throne room. "So who the heck was that girl?" Taffyta asked.

"Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the dark fairy that cursed my mom." Briar said. "Let's just say when she found out I didn't want to follow my destiny she didn't take the news well."

"I can imagine." Dante said.

"Why did you made us run away!?" Cerise glared at Garnet.

"Because we were all going to die. All because of Nightmare's wraith and his sword can steal souls."

"I'm with Garnet on this one." Candace said.

"That's because you run away and hide!" Leela snapped at Candace. "You should have stayed back in your world and let the real heroes handle it."

"Candace did help us out on some parts of our lives like stopping Mitch." Phineas said,

"I don't care who Mitch is she's even a bigger coward than Zoidberg!" Leela said. Everyone gasped at Leela's outburst. "Oh come on, it's actually true."

"She does have a point." Zoidberg shrugged.

"I'm just trying to bust\protect my brothers." Candace said.

"You can't tell your parents anything. We don't exist, besides I think you'll end up in the looney bin." Dante said.

Candace sighs and looks down. "I won't tell anyone." Candace said.

"Besides you think your parents will believe that you're fighting a evil fairy in Candyland." Carol said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Candace said.

"So how are we going to face off with that Nightmare guy?" Minty asked.

"Simple, when we escaped through the pipe I saw a sword in a mountain with giant mentos hanging over some hot liquid." Garnet said.

"That's diet cola mountain!" Vanellope said.

"You know that place?" Nick asked.

"I used to live there it's a long story." Vanellope replied.

"We need to go that mountain." Garnet said.

"Vanellope you need to lead the way." Judy said.

"We need to prepare just in case those guys come here." Taffyta said.

"I'll prepare the defenses." Ron said.

"Ok good. Judy, Nick Candace, Dante. Ed and I will assist Vanellope to go to diet cola mounatian." Emerald said.

"I'll get Ralph, Felix and Calhoun." Takanuva said and runs off.

 **(I begin to clean up the base)**

 **Me: Another year, another party, another what the hell is going to happen?**

 **Roshi: Anything could happen.**

 **Me: Avengers Endgame is something that I'm excited for. Even Shazam. Even Kingdom hearts 3 is finally coming out.**

 **Mordecai and Rigby: The Wait is finally over! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!**

 **Starlight: QUIET!**

 **Me: Well let's hope the new year will be good. You readers review and Happy new year.**


End file.
